El descastado Escarlata
by Miruru
Summary: /COMPLETE/ Los Akatsuki están de reunión y mientras esperaban a que el jefe llegase para dar comienzo al evento Itachi recibirá una extraña nota. ¿Quién es el descendiente del descastado Escarlata? ¿Qué querrá?
1. La aparición del descastado

**Disclaimer -- Los Personajes de esta obra no pertenecen a la autora del fanfic sino que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Todos excepto un personaje inventado.**

**Las cosas en cursiva son flashbacks, y las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos y en casos textos leídos. **

**El Descastado Escarlata**

**Capítulo 1 - La aparición del descastado**

Corría por el bosque como podía, su respiración era agitada aunque ni él mismo se daba cuenta de ello. Aunque en un lugar recóndito de su ser estaba notando todo el dolor de las heridas que había sufrido lo cierto era que su mente no lo notaba. Sabía que debía retirarse por el momento, huir lejos de aquel hombre para al menos así intentar ganar algo de tiempo y descubrir como lo había hecho. Mientras corría algunas ramas del bosque había rasgado su rostro y las otras veces que las ramas se habían intentado enredarse con su túnica así deteniéndolo en su huida las había esquivado suavemente con un ligero cambio de dirección. Sinceramente no sabía como lo había hecho y tampoco recordaba quien era aquel hombre, todo había comenzado unas cuantas horas atrás.

_Aquel día, después de mucho tiempo fuera en parejas llevando a cabo diversas misiones, habían recibido un mensaje del jefe. Así pues, junto con su compañero habían dejado de lado las tareas de seguimiento que habían estado llevando a cabo durante las últimas semanas y se dirigieron al lugar especificado en el mensaje recibido. Allí se encontraron con la mayoría de miembros, puede que si todos habían sido reunidos en aquel lugar significaba que el jefe había decidido realizar algún cambio en los planes o que algo importante había acontecido e introducía unas consecuencias que los afectaban a todos. Pero, como solía pasar cada vez que se reunían los Akatsuki, venían cuando sus quehaceres les dejaba lugar a poder dejarlos de lado sin así desperdiciar todo el trabajo que habían venido haciendo. Así que, cuando se producían este tipo de reuniones solían estar días enteros esperando hasta que todos los miembros se reunían por fin en el lugar. Allí estaba pues el muchacho joven, de ojos rojos y pelo largo negro, apoyado en una de las paredes de la cueva que el jefe de la organización había escogido esta vez como lugar de reunión. Mientras, el compañero de este colocaba cuidadosamente las vendas encima de su enorme espada para darle a esta un aspecto mas ordenado. Él muchacho de pelo moreno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos mirando atentamente una roca pequeña que había a unos metros más allá de él, hasta que sintió unos pasos que se acercaban a él, alzó la vista y vio a un hombre planta._

_- Itachi-san, estábamos fuera esperando. **No, mirando el paisaje. **Mirando el paisaje cuando encontramos este sobre tirado en el suelo. **No hemos mirado el contenido. **Tiene su nombre, tenga. **Ni se te ocurra pensar que nos hemos transformado en tus criadas.**_

_Itachi tomó el sobre y observó como el hombre-planta se marchaba a otro rincón alejado de la cueva mientras conversaba consigo mismo. Con curiosidad miró el sobre y comprobó como efectivamente con unos trazos irregulares su nombre había sido escrito y entonces la curiosidad aumentó. ¿De quién podría ser?.¿Quién demonios sabía que se encontraba en aquel momento en aquel preciso lugar? Abrió el sobre, que estaba cuidadosamente cerrado, y de él lo único que sacó fue una hoja de papel que estaba doblada por la mitad. Volvió a observar cuidadosamente el sobre, por si se había dejado algo en el interior que no había visto con anterioridad y comprobó como no era así, el sobre ahora se encontraba totalmente vacío. Tiró el sobre al suelo y pasó a desdoblar la hoja de papel en la cual predominaba un llamativo color rojo, que era el que había sido elegido para escribir aquella carta, por así llamarla. Así que, intrigado por el contenido de esta, empezó por fin a leerla:_

_- "Al actual Escarlata:" -empezó a leer mentalmente el joven- "Eres un asesino." Vaya empezamos fuerte -pensó irónicamente el muchacho- "Un hombre con las manos bañadas en sangre, y no te culpo porque en parte me encuentro igual. Mi deseo es el de encontrarme contigo cara a cara. He de aclarar las cosas contigo y la única manera de hacerlo es que nos encontremos. Te haré pagar todo lo que me has hecho. Te haré sufrir la peor de las muertes. Tú identidad y esa de los que te rodean me es conocida... Sois todos de la misma especie. Por eso quiero que te encuentres conmigo en la llanura que hay después del bosque de Konoha. Si no vienes, iré yo mismo a buscarte para llevarme tu cabeza como trofeo. Como habrás podido comprobar... siempre sé donde estás... Firmado: El descastado Escarlata"_

_Después de haber leído la carta sus dudas no habían quedado disipadas, aunque desde un principio había sospechado que no iba a ser así. Suponía saber que significaba la manera de dirigirse a él, escarlata era el significado del anillo que portaba, así que con eso le daba a entender desde un principio que quien le había escrito la carta sabía bastantes cosas de la persona a la que se estaba dirigiendo. Y además eso quedaba totalmente confirmado después de leer la siguiente frase; no sabía si se refería exactamente a la matanza que había realizado con toda la gente de su clan, pero era muy probable que fuese así. Pero no entendía a que se refería con aclarar las cosas, lo que quedaba suficientemente claro era que quien había escrito la carta sentía un gran rencor hacia su persona, desconocía el motivo pero era así. Tampoco le extrañaba demasiado, pertenecer a la organización a la que pertenecía le había hecho cometer otros crímenes a parte del ya realizado con su familia, así que no era de extrañar que enemigos le saliesen... Pero era extraño ya que normalmente esos no solían saber su identidad, ni siquiera solían salir vivos del lugar de los hechos. ¿El descastado Escarlata? No entendía a que se refería con aquello. Pero tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer, aún quedarían unos días hasta que finalmente el boss llegase al lugar y todos los Akatsuki estuviesen reunidos. Así que ausentarse durante un rato para ver qué es lo que quería aquella persona no le parecía del todo mala idea. Además se le añadía el hecho de que conocía, según aquella carta, a algunos integrantes de la banda Akatsuki, así que aquello podía considerarse como una especie de misión en la que debía proteger la identidad de los miembros de la banda y así evitar que la información se filtrase hasta aquellos que querían detener sus objetivos. Entonces, ya decidido, se levantó de donde estaba sentado, se guardó el papel en un bolsillo y empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida de la recóndita cueva ante la atenta mirada de su compañero._

_- Itachi-san... -dijo tranquilamente el hombre pez dejando de lado su tarea de poner en orden su espada- ¿A dónde va?_

_- He recibido una carta... voy a encontrarme con alguien -dijo escuetamente Itachi sin ganas de darle ningún tipo de explicaciones a su compañero._

_- ¿Quiere que le acompañe? -dijo Kisame mirando tranquilamente a su compañero y dispuesto a levantarse._

_- No, creo que yo solo puedo arreglármelas. Además no tardaré demasiado -dijo tranquilamente el Uchiha- Estaré aquí antes de que empiece la reunión._

_Kisame únicamente afirmó con la cabeza y observó como tranquilamente su compañero se marchaba del lugar. Tardó unos largos minutos en llegar al lugar acordado y una vez allí comprobó con desagrado como parecía no haber nadie en el lugar. Estuvo esperando allí y hasta se introdujo unos pasos en el bosque, fue entonces cuando notó una presencia. Con un silbido un kunai atravesó el espacio e Itachi lo esquivó sin dificultad alguna, sabiendo donde estaba la presencia no resultaba difícil prever de donde vendría el kunai._

_- Vaya, sabía que lo esquivarías... Pero me pudo la curiosidad y decidí probarlo -dijo una voz masculina._

_Delante de él, apareció un hombre de casi la misma estatura que él, aunque sabía que tenía unos cuantos años menos. Su mirada parecía divertida ante la presencia del Uchiha allí, y los ojos de color escudriñaron su apariencia._

_- No has cambiado demasiado... -dijo el hombre haciendo que Itachi se sorprendiese de que este lo conociese- Bueno creo que es hora de que el descastado Escarlata se tome por fin su venganza._

_- Siento desilusionarte pero ni siquiera sé quien eres -dijo tranquilamente Itachi cruzado de brazos- He venido para saber qué es lo que quieres y para terminar contigo ya que solo supones una amenaza para los objetivos de la organización._

_- Vaya... seguís siendo tan cerrados como siempre... -dijo el hombre como quien habla de un familiar- Pero no te equivoques Uchiha Itachi-kun, aquí el único que tiene que morir hoy eres tú._

_Itachi se sacó la mano del bolsillo de la túnica, preparado para esquivar o detener algún ataque con ella. El hombre se llevó una mano a su muñeca y después miró sonriente al joven de pelo negro que seguía mirándolo impasiblemente. Parecía ser que, después de todo, el joven Itachi tenía ganas de pelea. Mientras, el Uchiha miraba con sus ojos rojos al hombre dispuesto a ver todos los movimientos que este iba a realizar._

_- "Aquí viene" -pensó Itachi previendo el movimiento de su contrincante._

_Pero algo extraño le ocurrió, notó un fuerte calambre por todo su cuerpo que le impedía moverse y cuando se quiso dar cuenta tenía a su lado aquel hombre que lo miró con sorna durante un segundo._

_- ¿No pensabas esquivar todos mis ataques? -preguntó sonriente el muchacho para después propinar un puñetazo en la mejilla a Itachi._

_El Uchiha salió disparado unos metros allá, bosque adentro, con dificultad se levantó del suelo sintiendo en sus huesos el dolor del golpe que se había ido dando cuando había salido despedido. Además también notaba aquel extraño calambre que seguía sin dejarle moverse todo lo rápido que él podía... Casi hubiese sido más preciso decir que a duras penas se podía mover._

_- "Kusô... ¿Genjutsu?" -pensaba Itachi mientras intentaba mover sus extremidades recibiendo un pinchazo como recompensa- "... Si fuese así... Entonces¿cuándo lo ha realizado? No he seguido ninguno de sus movimientos, y aunque lo hubiese sido una mera ilusión no puede afectarme... ¿Entonces?"_

_El hombre se abalanzó de nuevo contra el Uchiha, esta vez empuñando un kunai. Con dificultad Itachi logró esquivar por los pelos la primera estocada del kunai, pero el calambre que lo recorrió hizo que su cuerpo quedase totalmente paralizado y que no pudiese evitar recibir un profundo corte en el lado derecho del torso. Por mucho que intentaba atacar, sus movimientos, entorpecidos por el misterioso calambre que sentía, eran predichos por su contrincante y detenidos. En aquel momento el hombre aprovechaba para contraatacar y el resultado era que casi en todas las ocasiones Itachi había recibido alguna herida en el proceso. Aquello le resultaba en cierto modo frustrante, no entendía porqué sentía sus músculos agarrotados y notaba aquellas punzadas, pero en cierto modo sabía que si la cosa seguía así aquel hombre no tendría problema alguno en acabar con su vida. Así que, aunque impropio de él era, empezó a correr hacia la espesura del bosque._

Y era lo que había ocurrido hasta la fecha, aún seguía corriendo y notaba como la presencia del hombre lo seguía para terminar con la faena. Los sentidos se le habían medio embotado por la pérdida de sangre, pero aún así siguió corriendo por el bosque mientras los jadeos debido a la carrera empezaban a ser presentes.

No muy lejos de allí, el ninja más revoltoso de todos los tiempos se encontraba refunfuñando mientras miraba al suelo en busca de alguna ramita. No era precisamente ese su ideal de un buen día en el campo. Pero es que también su suerte no era la mejor del mundo... Después de decidir que alguien debía ir a buscar leña para reavivar el pequeño fuego de campo que habían montado para hacer su picnic, habían decidido que seguir escuchando las peleas entre Naruto y Sasuke no iban a llegar a una solución. Así que, intentando ser pacifista Kakashi había intervenido y propuesto un juego, quien sacase el palillo más largo era quien debía ir a por la leña. La primera vez ya había sacado el palillo más largo y alegando que había sido de prueba el juego se repitió. Pero en las cinco veces que lo habían repetido, las cinco el rubio había sacado el palillo más largo. Iba a alegar de nuevo que aquello había sido únicamente una prueba cuando recibió un puñetazo de una impaciente Sakura y llorando lo incomprendido que siempre estaba y cargando con un botiquín que le habían dado por si se caía (cosa de la cual se quejó diciendo que él no era tan torpe como para necesariamente caerse y cayéndose al suelo después de andar dos metros) se adentró a buscar algo de madera. Cruzó unos arbustos y observó con alegría como alrededor de éste algunas ramas del árbol que había encima, se habían partido, quizás debido al excesivo peso de los animales posados en ellas.

Estaba tranquilamente recogiendo la madera y pensando que ya por fin dejaría de estar esclavizado por sus compañeros de equipo cuando de repente notó una presencia que se acercaba corriendo hacia donde se encontraba. Para su sorpresa, de repente saltó a la vista un joven de cabello moreno, ojos rojos y una cara clavada a su compañero de equipo. Pero esta vez el rostro del muchacho no era como la última vez que lo había visto, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, su rostro manchado de sangre y vio como se apoyaba momentáneamente en un árbol, llevándose la mano a una profunda herida que tenía en el torso. Después de alejarse unos pasos fue cuando Itachi se dio cuenta de la presencia del rubio, entonces también entendió como se estaban embotando sus sentidos debido a la pérdida de sangre, ya no sentía las presencias más débiles, como las de Naruto.

- I-Itachi Uchiha... ¿vienes a por mí? -preguntó Naruto guardando una distancia prudencial.

Itachi negó con la cabeza y se acercó unos pasos al rubio, que instintivamente se apartó. Las piernas le fallaron y se quedó agachado, tapado por los matorrales; Naruto se fue acercando lentamente, pensando si aquello era real o era una estratagema para intentar capturarlo. Ambos notaron entonces como la presencia poderosa de aquel hombre se acercaba, Naruto se giró tapando el lugar donde el Uchiha se encontraba y entonces apareció delante de él un hombre alto, de mirada café, cabello castaño y corto que lo miró con una glacial y terrorífica mirada que le recordó a la del mismo Uchiha que ahora estaba detrás de él.

- Niño¿has visto a un chico de pelo largo vestido con una túnica negra? -preguntó con un tono desagradable a Naruto.

- N-no... -dijo Naruto instintivamente, no sabía ni porqué había defendido al hermano de Sasuke, quizás aquella mirada le había producido un terror que instintivamente le había hecho responder de aquella manera. Interiormente deseaba que se marchase.

- ¿Por qué me estás mintiendo? -preguntó mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y haciendo que Naruto tragase saliva.

- ¿Yo mintiendo?.¿P-porqué habría de mentirle yo? -dijo Naruto intentando sonar convincente.

- Si hay una cosa que odio más, después de ese estúpido Uchiha de pacotilla -dijo enfadado el castaño- es que me mientan.

El moreno, con el kunai empuñado aún, se abalanzó para acabar con Naruto, el rubio miraba con desespero como a parte de que no podría esquivarlo a tiempo, tampoco tenía nada con que intentar frenarlo. A pesar de sentir calambres, se obligó a moverse, poniéndose delante del rubio y deteniendo el kunai con parte de su brazo y un kunai, Naruto observaba como el hermano de Sasuke lo había salvado.

- Vaya, vaya... así que después de todo te podías mover... Despreciable rata -dijo el castaño mirando interesado a Itachi y retirando el kunai de la nueva herida que le había sido inflingida al Uchiha.

- Te voy a decir una cosa, al chaval este no puedes tocarle ni un pelo, porque no pienso permitirlo. Es uno de los objetivos de la organización, aunque pierda la vida intentando protegerlo no sería diferente que si lo dejase morir, porque entonces la organización me mataría a mí. No te entrometas en nuestros asuntos, o te lo haré pagar muy caro -dijo Itachi con un tono algo más fuerte del que solía utilizar.

El castaño observó con una especie de congoja el decidido rostro del moreno, observó como, a pesar que temblaba un poco y que su respiración era desacompasada, la decisión seguía imperturbable en su rostro y como parecía dispuesto a matar a quien quiera que se interpusiese en los "honorables objetivos" de su organización. Empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

- Eres realmente temerario, y eso me gusta -dijo el castaño mirándolo tranquilamente- Me has enseñado algo interesante ahora, una información que es buena tener... Bueno, por ahora creo que es suficiente. Te ves en un estado lamentable, pero sigo teniendo ganas de continuar torturándote para que tu muerte sea lo más dolorosa posible. Te dejó dos días de ventaja... después de ese tiempo volveré a por ti, Uchiha Itachi-kun.

El hombre desapareció de la vista de los dos presentes, Itachi se acercó al árbol más cercano y se sentó en el suelo mientras respiraba agitadamente. ¿Dos días? Si tuviese un lugar donde quedarse reposando, dos días serían más que suficientes para recuperarse medianamente y poder huir hacia otro lugar dándole así más tiempo para pensar en una estrategia, pero ese no era el caso, así que en cierta manera dos días se presentaban insuficientes. Naruto observaba pensativamente al herido moreno, se agachó a recoger algo mientras Itachi había cerrado los ojos intentando pensar que decisión sería la correcta. Notó entonces como alguien tocaba su brazo y se sobresaltó, miró y vio como el rubio le había puesto unas vendas y se incorporaba.

- ¡No te confundas! -gritó el rubio aparentando estar enfadado- Que sepas que me da igual si te mueres, pero al menos así ya no me siento en deuda porque te hayas herido protegiéndome. ¡Y que sepas que nunca conseguiréis atraparme porque me haré más fuerte y os derrotaré a todos! Las demás heridas son cosa tuya, si quieres curarte es tu problema. Yo ya he salvado mi deuda. Además me caes fatal, eres el que ha hecho que Sasuke se comporte de manera estúpida a veces; así que, que te murieses, significaría que a lo mejor Sasuke podría liberarse de todo ese rencor que guarda.

Mientras Naruto había ido hablando, el Uchiha había conseguido frenar la salida de sangre de sus heridas y además había descansado un poco, así que se incorporó. Acabó de ponerse una tirita en el rostro y miró tranquilamente a Naruto.

- Esta vez no eres mi objetivo, bueno como ves ni yo mismo soy quien tiene un objetivo, sino aquel hombre -dijo tranquilamente el moreno- Pero que sepas, que tarde o temprano vendremos a por ti.

Itachi se marchó dejando allí a un Naruto con el ceño fruncido. Quizás hubiese sido mejor dejar que se hubiese muerto... Pero sabía que su instinto del bien le impedía hacer ese tipo de cosas. Escuchó entonces como unas voces lo llamaban, miró hacia detrás y vio como Sakura, Kakashi y hasta Sasuke se encontraban allí. Sakura se acercó corriendo, al igual que Kakashi, hasta donde estaba el rubio.

- ¿Estás bien Naruto? -preguntó Kakashi algo preocupado.

- ¿Y esta sangre?.¿Qué te ha pasado? -preguntó Sakura preocupada viendo como la ropa de Naruto estaba parcialmente manchada de sangre.

- Ah, esta sangre no es mía, estoy bien... -dijo Naruto tranquilamente, mientras seguía despistado mirando hacia donde se había marchado el hermano de Sasuke.

- ¿No es tuya? -preguntó el recién llegado Sasuke mirando también las manchas de sangre.

- ¿Entonces había alguien herido?.¿Quién era? -preguntó Kakashi

- Ahora ya se ha ido -dijo Naruto seriamente- Intentar seguirlo es tontería... Era Uchiha Itachi. Parece que alguien estaba intentando matarlo.

Ante el nombre de su hermano Sasuke pareció palidecer, miró hacia donde había estado mirando Naruto hacía unos instantes y se dispuso a correr cuando un puñetazo lo detuvo. Recuperando el equilibrio miró al que le había propinado el puñetazo y vio al rubio muy serio.

- Te he dicho que es una tontería intentar seguirlo... -dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido interponiéndose en el camino del menor de los Uchiha.

- ¿Eres estúpido? Déjame pasar o te obligaré a ello. -dijo Sasuke cogiendo un kunai que llevaba por si acaso.

- Ya está bien -sentenció Kakashi agarrando por la muñeca que empuñaba un kunai, a Sasuke- No es ahora el momento de la venganza y como bien ha dicho Naruto, Itachi Uchiha es muy rápido e intentar seguirlo ahora sería estúpido. Aún demos suerte porque esta vez no vino con su habitual objetivo.

- Esta vez, él es el objetivo de alguien -dijo Naruto tranquilamente mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos.

Las palabras de Kakashi habían conseguido calmar en cierta medida a Sasuke, entendía que la desventaja temporal era ahora ya demasiado grande como para dar con la pista de su hermano, que además era muy rápido. Además, al igual que todos, él conocía bien los alrededores de Konoha y sabía maneras y lugares para permanecer oculto a la apariencia de todos. Ahora, con menos dificultad que antes, y sin ya sentir aquellos fuertes calambres, Itachi Uchiha corría por el bosque de Konoha sin un rumbo aparente. Debía alejarse lo antes posible de aquel lugar, en Konoha era considerado un prófugo así que estar por los alrededores en aquel estado podría significar algo por lo que no quería pasar. Deprisa, pero sin hacer movimientos bruscos que le hiciesen sangran abundantemente de nuevo, empezó su huida del "Descastado Escarlata".

**Bueno acabé uno y empiezo otro. Este fanfic, como habréis imaginado será uno protagonizado por Itachi ù-u El pobre se merece otro fanfic serio y que deje de parodiarlo xD Y bueno una noche se me ocurrió este argumento así que aquí os lo publico, espero que os guste y por favor dejad reviews, me animan a continuarlo más pronto!**

**¡Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba.**


	2. Desaparición

**Disclaimer -- Los Personajes de esta obra no pertenecen a la autora del fanfic sino que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Todos excepto un personaje inventado.**

**Las cosas en cursiva son flashbacks, y las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos y en casos textos leídos. **

El Descastado Escarlata

**Capítulo 2 - Desaparición**

Todo a su alrededor se estaba oscuro, casi podía asegurar que se encontraba en una especie de habitación con las paredes negras, pero tampoco lo podía afirmar con certeza completa. En realidad no sabía porque estaba allí, pero su instinto no le hacía moverse para intentar encontrarle un porqué a su situación. De repente comenzó a chorrear una sustancia roja de las paredes, sangre, su color destacaba con el negro de estas y al mismo tiempo los gritos se habían hecho presentes en el ambiente. Sin darle tiempo a moverse al moreno, el suelo, que también era negro, empezó a moverse perdiendo su forma, rodeando el cuerpo del muchacho impidiéndole moverse de allí. Aquellas formas salidas del suelo empezaron a dibujarse como figuras humanas, y además las conoció, eran aquellos a los que él había asesinado, con los ojos en blanco, llorando lágrimas de sangre.

- Tú nos has matado... -dijo una de las figuras- Eres un asesino...

- .¿Ahora estás feliz? Después de asesinarnos, después de hacer sufrir a tu hermano...

Las figuras cada vez lo tenían más aprisionado, ahora lo apretaban con fuerza en algunos lugares produciéndole dolor, una de ellas sacó unos dientes grandes y afilados y mordió con ellos el costado del torso del muchacho produciéndole una fuerte punzada de dolor. La presión que estaban ejerciendo en él hacía que el aire le faltase, intentaba respirar pero no lo conseguía, le daba la sensación de que se ahogaba.

Y para sorpresa de la persona presente en la habitación, el muchacho de pelo largo negro se incorporó rápidamente en la cama haciendo que el trapo que hacía un rato le había puesto en la frente se cayese al suelo. Itachi miró a su alrededor desconcertado, así pues, después de todo aquello había sido únicamente un sueño... Lo cierto era que hacía realmente mucho tiempo que no soñaba aquello. Después de realizarlo tenía aquellos sueños casi cada vez que iba a dormir, posteriormente podemos decir que se acostumbró tanto que aquellos sueños ya no aparecieron. Únicamente ocasionalmente volvían a aparecer y le recordaban todo, a veces incluso ni en sueños podía sentir que era una persona libre de cargos. Pero igualmente el desconcierto no desapareció de su mente, vio como se encontraba en una pequeña casa de madera, su túnica rasgada estaba, ahora cosida, encima de una silla que había a unos metros del lecho. Escuchó ruido de pasos y entonces vio delante de él una chica de pelo castaño corto y ojos también castaños que lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Vaya por fin te despertaste, pensé que ibas a seguir durmiendo eternamente -dijo alegremente la chica.

- ¿Dónde estoy¿Quién...? -murmuró quedamente Itachi pensando en como podía haber llegado a esta situación.

- Yo soy Rumi y...estás casi en medio de la nada, porque negarlo -dijo sonriente- Pero que sepas que me asustaste mucho.

_Había estado toda la mañana haciendo las tareas del hogar, como siempre hacía. Su hermano, aunque era menor que ella se había convertido en el responsable de ir a buscar los alimentos y cosas necesarias para sobrevivir en aquella cabaña apartada de todo el mundo. Lo cierto era, que desde que sus padres habían sido enviados a una peligrosa y larga misión, los dos muchachos habían vivido solos, y de eso ya hacía casi dos años... La esperanza de ver a sus familiares se hacía cada día más y más pequeña. Pero ella, junto con su hermano, seguían luchando día a día para seguir adelante. Así que mientras estaba tranquilamente haciendo la comida y escuchando el canto de los pájaros, de repente escuchó pasos en el césped de aquel jardín improvisado que habían montado ella y su hermano. Pensó que era su hermano, que ya había vuelto de buscar todo lo necesario, pero aquello en cierto modo la extrañó ya que solía gastar más de medio día en completar aquella tarea._

_Antes de poder reaccionar más, escuchó como algo caía al suelo y esta vez más alarmada se secó las manos y decidió salir a ver que era lo que ocurría allí afuera. Entonces vio algo que la sorprendió, un muchacho de pelo negro, sobre los 20 años de edad hubiese jurado, vestía un extraño atuendo y yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Reaccionó y corrió hasta el muchacho intentándolo hacer reaccionar pero vio con sorpresa como tenía una gran herida que sangraba manchando un vendaje improvisado que parecía haberse hecho el chico. Justo en aquel momento su hermano volvió, se había dejado la carreta con la que traía las cosas a casa y entre los dos consiguieron meter al moribundo muchacho dentro de la casa y aplicar unas curas de emergencia. Al estar tan apartados de las grandes ciudades y sus médicos Rumi había conseguido desarrollar algunas dotes médicas que servían para casos de urgencia como estos. _

- Y eso fue lo que pasó, he estado cuidando de ti desde que te encontré fuera de mi casa -dijo la muchacha.

- Entiendo... -murmuró Itachi.

Después del encuentro con Naruto, Itachi había corrido para huir de los alrededores de Konoha para garantizar que el equipo Anbu no daría con su pista. A pesar que había cortado la sangre con aquel vendaje improvisado, después de veinte minutos de ir corriendo la herida se había vuelto a abrir. Estaba visto que era casi imposible intentar que una herida tan reciente cerrase mientras iba corriendo a toda prisa para alejarse del lugar. A medida que iba corriendo más la herida parecía sangrar más, eso, sumado al hecho que con anterioridad ya había perdido sangre, se estaba convirtiendo en algo que su cuerpo no estaba dispuesto a soportar. A los 5 minutos dejó de correr para pasar a caminar, sus piernas no daban para más, dos minutos después en ocasiones empezó a ver borroso, al minuto sus piernas parecían que no eran propias, poco después ya no pudo caminar más y el cansancio lo venció, desplomándose en el suelo.

- Tranquilo, no has sido ninguna molestia, además tu compañero ya nos explicó lo que te ocurrió -dijo la muchacha mientras recogía el trapo que había en el suelo.- Estuvo aquí hasta ayer por la noche, me dijo que volvería pronto, sobre la noche.

- .¿Mi compañero?.¿Un hombre extraño de pelo corto y azul que lleva la misma ropa que yo? -dijo Itachi- "¿Ha encontrado mi pista Kisame?"

- No, no... -dijo la muchacha mirando con una ceja arqueada al muchacho de pelo negro- Es un chico de pelo castaño y corto y ojos también castaños.

Aunque la mirada de Itachi no lo demostró, una mezcla de rabia e incredulidad lo invadió. ¿Aquel hombre había estado aquí?

- Estuvo todo este tiempo al lado de tu cama, parece muy buena persona en ocasiones lo vi mirándote sonriente -dijo Rumi.

Todo aquel tiempo había tenido a la persona que deseaba su cabeza como trofeo al lado de su cama. Había tenido mil y una posibilidades de acabar con su vida. Pero estaba claro que aquello no era lo que deseaba el Descastado Escarlata. Él quería acabar con la vida de Itachi, pero no dándole la oportunidad a librarse del sufrimiento. Quería que sufriese todo lo posible, así disfrutaría más cuando acabase con él, llegaría hasta el punto que Itachi suplicase que lo matase ya. Y si aquel hombre lo miró sonriente no era porque era su amigo, o porque veía como se recuperaba... No era aquel sentimiento amistoso típico de las personas, aquella sonrisa era de ver como su presa se recuperaba, como ésta aún le podría dar mucho juego, ya que por lo que parecía ser eso era lo que éste deseaba. Se giró con intención de levantarse de la cama y eso alarmó a la muchacha.

- No puedes levantarte¿a dónde quieres ir? -preguntó la chica que se había acercado al moreno para impedirle que se levantase.

- Tengo que irme, dime¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que me encontraste? -preguntó Itachi que no tenía noción del tiempo que había pasado inconsciente.

- Hace aproximadamente un día y medio que te encontré -dijo la chica sin poder evitar que Itachi se pusiese de pie- Pero no puedes irte aún, tu herida no está del todo curada, si te quedas para mañana ya podrás irte sin problema alguno.

Itachi estaba ignorando los comentarios de aquella chica, un día y medio... había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo en aquel lugar, intentando recuperarse de sus heridas, no solo aquel hombre ya sabía donde se encontraba sino que además quedaba medio día para que retomase de nuevo su caza. Debía marcharse de allí antes que aquello ocurriese.

- No te puedes ir, además tu compañero me dijo que vendría a por ti mañana -dijo la chica- si te vas no te podrá encontrar.

- "Claro que vendrá a por mí mañana, porque se cumplen los dos días, será el momento perfecto para venir de nuevo aquí... Y de eso se trata... de que no me encuentre" -pensaba Itachi mientras comprobaba que sus armas estuviesen todas.- Oi¿te dijo algo mi compañero que me comunicases si me despertaba?

- Ah, pues me dijo una cosa, aunque era un tanto extraña... Pero me dijo que tú ya lo entenderías. Me dijo: "Dile a mi compañero que no se acerque el protagonista a la cueva donde están los aliados, lo tienen vigilado y antes de que entre sería asesinado sin piedad. Si quiere jugar bien al juego, debería seguir solo" Eso es todo. Pero no entiendo que quería decir con eso...

El Uchiha lo entendía de sobras, el protagonista de toda aquella historia era él mismo, era a quien los "malos" querían matar... La cueva donde están los aliados era precisamente la cueva donde hacía día y medio había estado esperando adormecido a que el Boss y los demás compañeros llegasen a la reunión... Lo tienen vigilado, exacto, por algún motivo aquel tipo lograba seguirle la pista fuese donde fuese. Y la advertencia era que no se dirigiese a hablar con el resto de los Akatsuki, antes de entrar en la cueva lo mataría sin piedad, dejando de lado la tortura tan divertida que quería llevar a cabo. Así que, para jugar bien a aquel juego que había planteado, Itachi debía seguir huyendo solo intentando mantenerse con vida el mayor tiempo posible. El mensaje era más claro que el agua para él.

- El pueblo más cercano¿a cuanta distancia está? -preguntó de nuevo Itachi mientras esta vez se ponía la túnica.

- Pues... por donde tú venías, Konoha está a unas cuantas horas de aquí... Siguiendo hacia delante desde donde tú venías el siguiente pueblo es Shien, el famoso pueblo comercial y se encuentra a poco menos de medio día a un paso constante -dijo la muchacha- Pero igualmente, no perderás nada quedándote aquí hasta mañana y marchándote entonces con tu compañero...

Ya se había cansado de aquella muchacha, era cierto que en otras circunstancias puede que se lo hubiese pensado ya que marcharse con las heridas totalmente recuperadas hubiese sido provechoso... Pero esperarse medio día más implicaba que no podría marcharse de allí a tiempo para evitar encontrarse con el Descastado, así que, que le estuviese insistiendo todo el rato en lo mismo le hizo perder la paciencia y pegó un golpe en la mesa que hizo que la chica se callase de golpe y lo mirase un tanto acongojada.

- Mira, agradezco que me hayas salvado la vida y todo eso... Pero ahora que ya estoy despierto soy yo quien decido que hago y como lo hago -dijo Itachi seriamente- No permito que una criaja como tú me de órdenes, además si me quiero marchar es algo que me incumbe a mí y mis motivos tendré para ello. Así que cierra el pico de una vez.

Finalmente se calzó las sandalias y echó un último vistazo a la sala en busca de algo que se hubiese dejado en ella. La chica no había dicho nada más después de aquello, no sabía si había dicho algo mal, o hecho algo incorrecto, pero era cierto que las palabras del muchacho eran razonables... Ella no lo conocía de nada y no podía ir exigiendo a un desconocido que permaneciese en su casa por mucho que fuese cierto que permaneciendo allí un tiempo más se recuperaría completamente. A lo mejor a aquel chico lo movían unos motivos lo suficientemente urgentes como para tener tanta prisa por marcharse de allí. Lo acompañó a la puerta y sin decirse nada más vio como el muchacho del cual no sabía nada se marchaba corriendo en dirección a Shien.

- Se me olvidó preguntarle el nombre... -murmuró a disgusto la muchacha mientras volvía a entrar a su casa retomando así su rutina.

A unos cuantos kilómetros de allí, en una cavernosa cueva, un grupo de gente llevaba murmurando un buen rato entre ellos. No era normal lo que estaba ocurriendo y aquello tenía a los presentes un tanto escandalizados. Un importante encuentro como el actual no se daba así como así, si el Boss quería que todos los miembros estuviesen presentes, ellos debían acatar las órdenes sin cuestionárselas ni siquiera. Pero esta vez uno de los miembros estaba ausente, nadie lo había visto en un buen rato y todos se empezaban a preguntar sobre la posición del miembro ausente.

- ¿Así que falta Itachi, nee? -preguntó la firme voz del Boss haciendo que todos los presentes guardasen silencio y que únicamente afirmasen con la cabeza- Ya veo... ¿Alguien sabe qué fue lo último que hizo en presencia de alguno de vosotros?

- Nosotros estábamos fuera cuando de repente vimos un extraño sobre delante. **Realmente extraño.**Nos acercamos y lo cogimos. -empezó Zetsu captando la atención de los presentes- **No queríamos espiar dentro así que miramos que ponía en el sobre. **En el sobre estaba escrito el nombre de Itachi-san, así que se lo entregamos.

- Un sobre... extraño, en teoría nadie tiene que saber dónde nos encontramos, ni los rangos bajos saben donde nos reunimos para evitar traiciones innecesarias. -comentó el Boss.

- Sé que Itachi-san leyó la carta, eché una ojeada mientras estaba arreglando mi espada -continuó Kisame- No la leí, lo cierto es que no me inmiscuyo en asuntos ajenos. Después de leerla, Itachi-san se levantó y se marchó.

- ¿Te dijo dónde iba? -preguntó el Boss mirando seriamente a Kisame.

- Lo cierto es que no, me dijo que había quedado con una persona y que volvería enseguida -comentó Kisame- Le pregunté si quería que le acompañase pero me dijo que no hacía falta.

El silencio se hizo en el lugar, todos estaban pensando en las acciones comentadas por los miembros que habían prestado atención o visto en algún momento el comportamiento del desaparecido Itachi. Después de un rato fue Sasori quien inició de nuevo la conversación.

- ¿Cree que puede que nos haya traicionado? -preguntó Sasori tranquilamente.

- No lo sé, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que me habéis contado podría darse el caso. Que alguien sepa donde se encuentra y que Itachi quisiese ir solo rechazando la compañía de Kisame cuando dije explícitamente que os debíais mover en parejas... Eso también va por ti Kisame -dijo el Boss ahora con una voz irreflexible- No deberías haber dejado que Itachi se marchase solo, yo nunca hablo para que se me tome a la ligera.

- Lo siento... -dijo Kisame bajando la cabeza arrepentido. Hacer enfadar al Boss nunca era agradable.

- ¿Entonces Boss, yeah?.¿Qué hacemos, yeah? -preguntó Deidara mirando inquisitivamente al jefe.

- Eso, si Itachi nos está traicionando lo encuentro imperdonable. Todos aquí odiamos a los traidores -dijo otro miembro llamado Hidan que se encontraba junto a su compañero Kakuzu

- E incluso si no nos ha traicionado, sin un motivo coherente esto no tiene perdón -comentó Sasori- Los encuentros de todos los miembros van por delante de todo.

El murmullo general se levantó dándole la razón a aquellos que habían hablado, en la organización existían ciertas normas y estaban para cumplirlas a rajatabla. No eran como unas simples normas de colegio o de biblioteca que te permites saltártelas parcialmente en según que ocasiones. Todos los presentes no estaban para jueguecitos, saltarse las normas sin un motivo justificable significaba la muerte y en aquel lugar nadie tenía piedad de nadie. Todos, sin excepción alguna, tenían objetivos a cumplir, por muy crueles que fuesen, y no permitían que ninguno de ellos interfiriese en su camino. Por muy compañeros que fuesen, allí el término amistad o compañerismo no existía. La individualidad era la realidad, y aunque todos pensaban únicamente en si mismos en ocasiones parecían dejar eso de lado para trabajar en equipo, pero aquello no era un compañerismo real, sino el mero hecho de usar a la gente de su alrededor para así conseguir con más facilidad lo que se traían entre manos.

- .¡Ya basta! -gritó el Boss haciendo de nuevo el silencio en el lugar- Esto no es una reunión de vecinos en las que todo el mundo habla cuando quiere y a la vez. Haremos lo siguiente: Si Itachi no contacta con nosotros en dos días, consideraremos que eso quiere decir que nos ha traicionado y ha desertado de la organización. En ese momento, la misión de todos vosotros, poseedores de los anillos, será buscar a Itachi y acabar con él. Entonces traeréis el anillo de vuelta y seleccionaremos al que sería el próximo portador de ese anillo. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Los miembros de Akatsuki que habían en el lugar afirmaron de acuerdo con la decisión tomada por su superior. De esta forma arreglarían el problema de la traición si es que era lo que realmente había ocurrido.

- Si Itachi contacta con nosotros escucharemos que tiene que decir, y si no nos convence decidiremos que hacer -dijo el Boss- Por el momento tenéis dos días para esperar. La reunión no empezará hasta que todos los miembros estén presentes.

El Uchiha seguía corriendo en dirección a Shien, ya llevaba más de la mitad del camino, y lo mismo que la distancia, el tiempo se había ido agotando en proporción. Creía poder llegar a Shien antes de que el plazo de dos días llegase a su fin. Además, una vez en Shien, dispondría de más tiempo para permanecer oculto del Descastado. Conocía aquella ciudad, allí habían unos cuantos contactos de la organización con los cuales quería encontrarse a fin de descubrir algunas cosillas. Además quería barajar la posibilidad de contactar con los miembros de la organización. Después del tiempo que había pasado desde que marchó estaba casi totalmente seguro de que la polémica ya se había abierto.

Era normal, la confianza en la organización era una palabra muy débil que siempre que algo que se salía de lo normal ocurría hacía que los cimientos de la organización temblasen. La confianza es algo que se puede derrumbar con demasiada facilidad en todos los sentidos, teniendo eso en cuenta y aplicándolo al tipo de personas que integraban la organización, aquel término se volvía más débil por momentos. Todos los miembros de la organización, teniendo en cuenta que se hablan de los portadores de anillo exclusivamente, tienen un gran número de situaciones turbulentas a sus espaldas. Asesinatos, secuestros, traiciones a sus señores y un gran etcétera que hace que la confianza que los unos depositaban en los otros fuese un tanto diferente a la que normalmente hace referencia la palabra. Allí nadie esperaba que en caso de que en una lucha estuviese perdiendo, su compañero fuese a rescatarlo. Puede que en algunos casos alguno de ellos lo hiciese, pero si aquella situación te demuestra lo patético del compañero que tienes a tu lado, no harían nada por salvarlo. En esa organización lo que es requerido es una fuerza extraordinaria, a parte de otras cosas, y por tanto dar signos de debilidad no ayuda a mejorar la imagen de un miembro. Es mejor no tener un compañero, que tener uno débil. Eso era pensado por la mayoría de los miembros como una verdad absoluta.

Por eso la palabra confianza en aquella organización tomaba otro sentido totalmente diferente. No confías en la persona, sino en su fuerza y sus cualidades, aquellas que usarás para tu propio beneficio el día de mañana.

A parte de los miembros con anillo, que eran los que finalmente llevarían a cabo el objetivo de la organización y que se quedarían con los resultados de ello, existían otros miembros de la organización, aunque ni siquiera tenían consideración de miembros. Son los llamados Cobaya, personas que pueden tener desde tareas de asesinato hasta tareas de investigación, entre otras. Estos miembros son los que tienen un nivel más bajo de toda la jerarquía de Akatsuki, son el nivel más bajo, pero a la vez el único nivel existente a parte del de los portadores del anillo. El grupo se encuentra casi en su totalidad repartido entre dos funciones. Están los recaudadores de información, que están infiltrados en diferentes ciudades, recaudando datos que después son entregados en caso de necesidad a los miembros con anillo. Los asesinos, miembros que esperan en las sombras ser llamados para ir con los portadores de anillo a cumplir alguna misión. Estos miembros aún tienen menos importancia que los recaudadores de información, aquellos al menos son tenidos en consideración por los portadores de anillo. Los asesinos son escogidos al azar, se llevan a misiones de importancia baja para así no filtrar información indebida a los bajos rangos y, cuando los portadores no tienen ganas de inmiscuirse en peleas o no quieren que sus habilidades sean reconocidas cuando alguien encuentre los cadáveres, utilizan a estos rangos bajos para que les hagan el trabajo sucio.

Los rangos bajos desean, de maneras distintas pero en común, convertirse algún día en portadores de anillo.

Los asesinos, de maneras brutas y sin discreción, luchan día a día para conseguir así hacerse más fuertes, aunque en cierto modo odian a sus superiores, que los desprecian y manipulan, en parte les agradecen que los lleven a misiones donde se fortalecen. Así algún día, serán personas dignas de llevar aquellos anillos, porque aunque los odian, los rangos bajos ante todo son fieles y sumisos, saben la diferencia de potencial que existe entre un rango bajo y un poseedor de anillo. Y esta diferencia abismal es la que intentan acortar por todos los medios, para así poder hacer frente algún día a algún portador y quedarse con el anillo. Pero desafiar a un portador no es tan sencillo como parece, dentro de las normas de la organización, la traición de un rango bajo a un portador no está permitida, así que retar abiertamente a un portador sería considerada una acción castigada con pena mortal. Aún así, existen maneras para retar a un portador, pero obviamente no son maneras limpias y claras para los demás miembros. Retos clandestinos en los que dirán que el portador murió por causas ajenas, en la organización no se preguntaban dónde quedó el miembro anterior: si murió, sería porque no era tan fuerte como decía... si murió sería porque no era digno de llevar un anillo. La posibilidad de caer era tan grande, que aun perteneciendo a una organización con miembros poderosos, uno debía vivir mirando a los que le rodean.

Tan inmerso iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que por fin había llegado a Shien, la ciudad era inmensa, a ciencia cierta tenía casi la total seguridad de que uno podía perderse para siempre entre aquellos edificios. La ciudad comercial, que había sido bautizada así hacía unos años por su prosperidad en el sector del comercio, se había vuelto una de las ciudades más famosas del momento y la afluencia de gente en busca de trabajo que vino a la ciudad provocó un gran boom demográfico que provocó que la ciudad se convirtiese en un gran laberinto de personas. Una ciudad comercial y con tanta afluencia de gente se había convertido en un lugar clave donde buscar información, así que Akatsuki, escogiendo cuidadosamente a los recaudadores de información de los bajos rangos, destinó dos personas a esta ciudad. Una de ellas estaba fija en la ciudad, simulando llevar una vida normal como todo el mundo, la otra divagaba entre ciudades. Así pues, se podía decir que el recaudador que iba y venía aportaba informaciones de diferentes lugares y todo tipo de personas y el recaudador interno intentaba averiguar todo lo posible del lugar formando una gran red informativa dentro de la ciudad de Shien.

Entró en la próspera ciudad, cuyas calles estaban abarrotadas de gente que iba y venía, para llamar menos la atención se quitó la túnica de la organización y la llevaba colgando del brazo. Lo mejor era intentar pasar desapercibido y así evitar en la mayor proporción posible que, cuando el Descastado llegase a la ciudad, la gente pudiese indicarle donde se encontraba gracias a la descripción de éste. Aún quedaban tres o cuatro horas para que la caza del Descastado se reanudase, así que iría a visitar al recaudador interno que ya había visitado con anterioridad una vez con Kisame, poco después de haber ingresado en los portadores.

Después de casi perderse dentro de aquel laberinto de calles, consiguió dar con el lugar donde aquel hombre se encontraba. Poco después de haberse instalado en la ciudad, montó una tienda de comestibles, se hizo famosa al poco tiempo por sus módicos precios y pasó a ser un hombre conocido por todos. Preguntases a quien preguntases te diría que el hombre de la tienda de comestibles era una buena persona, de buen corazón y que te atendía siempre con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Lo que nadie sabía era el trasfondo de aquel hombre, había trabajado para un señor feudal, en un pequeño pueblo apartado de la mano de dios. El tirano, porque aquel señor feudal ejercía más como un dictador que como un señor, maltrataba a las gentes día tras día y pensó en asesinarlo para librar al pueblo. Al hacerlo pensó que los demás estados lo respaldarían ya que el pueblo había sufrido lo indecible, pero el pueblo fue considerado hereje, las gentes fueron asesinadas sin piedad alguna y él consiguió escapar llevándose consigo la vida del escuadrón que acabó con las gentes de su pueblo. Fue considerado un prófugo y culpado del asesinato de su propia gente, además con la historia del escuadrón asesinado a sus manos, no era de extrañar que hubiese capturado la atención del Boss.

Abrió la puerta de la tienda y miró al interior que estaba ahora vacío, lo cierto es que a aquellas horas de la noche no entendía ni como había podido encontrar la tienda abierta. Pero igualmente, aunque hubiese encontrado la tienda cerrada, hubiese llamado para contactar con él. Al rato de permanecer allí de pie mirando, escuchó los pasos de alguien que se acercaban por una puerta que se encontraba al fondo de la tienda.

- Perdón por tardar... -dijo apareciendo un hombre de pelo castaño con algunas canas y sonrisa agradable en el rostro- Estaba acabando de hacer la cena y se me olvidó que tenía que cerrar.

- Buenas noches, Zenki -dijo Itachi tranquilamente mirando a aquel hombre.

El rostro del hombre no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa al ver delante de él a uno de los portadores del anillo. No tenía información alguna de que uno de sus superiores se iba a presentar y si lo hubiese sabido hubiese preparado un recibimiento algo mejor. Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta, cerró con cerrojo y puso el cartel de cerrado visible.

- Puede pasar dentro -dijo el hombre sin dejar de sonreír y enseñándole con un gesto el camino al muchacho

Itachi caminó hasta el interior del inmueble sin inmutarse, siguiendo las indicaciones de Zenki se sentó en un sillón y observó como un tanto apurado el hombre colocó la preciada túnica de la organización en una silla con sumo cuidado. Después de eso, se frotó un poco nervioso las manos y se giró para mirar al joven moreno.

- Itachi-san... ¿qué le trae por aquí? No tenía noticias de que ningún portador de anillo fuese a venir a mi establecimiento... -dijo apurado el hombre- Si lo hubiese sabido...

- No hace falta Zenki, sinceramente ni yo sabía que me iba a ver obligado a venir aquí -dijo tranquilamente Itachi- Pero lo cierto es que por el momento tengo algo que pedirte.

- ¿Un favor? -dijo el hombre de repente poniendo el rostro serio, lo cierto era que, esa, era su expresión habitual- Dígame lo que puedo hacer por usted, Itachi-san. Ya sabe que los bajos rangos estamos para servirlos a ustedes, portadores.

- Lo cierto es que... -dijo Itachi lentamente mientras, ahora acomodado, se masajeaba la sien derecha con la mano- Necesito tu ayuda.

**Bueno, pues aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Lo cierto es que, escribiendo esto me he dado cuenta lo malo de escribir un fanfic de Itachi, como el chico no habla mucho para rellenar tienes que escribir mucho tocho de párrafo xD así que puede que se haga pesado de leer. Pero a me gusta la historia y he escrito este capítulo en una tarde así que espero que os guste. Ah, también decir que lo iba a subir ayer pero fanfiction no iba, aunque gracias a eso he descubierto nombres de dos Akatsuki nuevos y así le he puesto nombre al Akatsuki que hace una intervención... Así que en parte me ha ido de perlas (H) xD. Ahora paso a comentar vuestros reviews:**

_Estratosnesis,_**buenas!! Me alegra que te enganche el fanfic y espero que este capítulo te enganchase igualmente n.n Jya ne!**

_Lovechii,_**buenas... bah mientras lo leas, más vale tarde que nunca xD. Naruto se puede decir que lo encuentra pronto porque mira me pareció bueno partir desde Konoha pero no sé si volverá a aparecer xDU Sasuke es estúpido pero eso es vox populi ya xD. Ale subido fanfic de este y el retorno también... Slam... algún díaaa xDD**

_Kisame Hoshigaki, _**ò.o oh, me alegra que solo con pensar que lo hice pensaste que estaría bien n///n me haces feliz. Y bueno se sigue sin saber quien es el Descastado pero he continuado y ya sabes las reacciones de Akatsuki n.n Espero que te guste.**

_Shaman,_**gracias por tu review y espero que te gustase este capítulo también.**

_Uchiha Kurama, _**pobrecito como que lamentable? ToT que te oye y se pone triste hombre... xDDD**

_Tensai Seko, _**Shi, Itachi esta muy contento con su nuevo papelito ù-u Claro que si, la única inteligencia residía en mi Itachito ù-u Yo supe ver el potencial que había dentro de él.**

_Anzu Zoldik, _**ù.ú Itachi powah! Naruto será la nueva madre Teresa de Calcuta xDDDD Aquí tienes la continuación espero que la disfrutases n.n**

_Juegui,_**Por el momento será conocido como el Descastado xD Ese hombre Peter??? (Se empieza a partir junto con Itachi que al recordarlo le da la risa) ù-u bueno... como ves al hombre pez no puede llamarlo ù-uU aiii q Itachi me llama monaaaaaa (se emociona) ù-u Ala escrito, en una tarde, eso es ser efectiva (H)**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez,**

**Nos vemos en el próximo episodio n.n**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	3. El favor

**Disclaimer -- Los Personajes de esta obra no pertenecen a la autora del fanfic sino que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Todos excepto un personaje inventado.**

**Las cosas en cursiva son flashbacks, y las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos y en casos textos leídos. **

El Descastado Escarlata 

**Capítulo 3 - El favor**

_- No hace falta Zenki, sinceramente ni yo sabía que me iba a ver obligado a venir aquí -dijo tranquilamente Itachi- Pero lo cierto es que por el momento tengo algo que pedirte._

_- .¿Un favor? -dijo el hombre de repente poniendo el rostro serio, lo cierto era que, esa, era su expresión habitual- Dígame lo que puedo hacer por usted, Itachi-san. Ya sabe que los bajos rangos estamos para servirlos a ustedes, portadores._

- Lo cierto es que... -dijo Itachi lentamente mientras, ahora acomodado, se masajeaba la sien derecha con la mano- Necesito tu ayuda.

Durante algún rato el silencio se hizo en la sala mientras el periódico sonido del reloj de cuco que había colgado en una de las paredes era lo único que sonaba en toda la sala. El hombre se había quedado mirando al joven algo desconcertado, primero una visita de improvisto y ahora le estaba pidiendo su ayuda. Algo no encajaba.

- Anno ne, Itachi-san... no quiero resultar algo maleducado pero... -empezó Zenki intentando que sus palabras no adquiriesen involuntariamente el tono indebido- Como comprenderá yo no he recibido ninguna notificación de que usted venía aquí, además ha venido solo, sin su compañero y además me pide ayuda. Pero escucharé en que quiere que le ayude.

- ... Lo cierto es que he venido para encontrarme con Gin -empezó el moreno sin cambiar la expresión del rostro- Quiero que me pase cierta información que creo que él sin lugar a dudas tendrá y después arreglar unos asuntos con una persona.

- No es por nada Itachi-san, pero me parece muy sospechoso que se haya marchado usted solo cuando tengo sabido que el Boss no quiere que los portadores de anillos vayan solos -dijo Zenki con el ceño algo fruncido.

- He sufrido un percance con cierta persona, uno que se llama a sí mismo el Descastado Escarlata -dijo Itachi, no tenía demasiadas esperanzas de que el hombre lo creyese- He pasado apuros contra él por algo realmente extraño y ahora me persigue para matarme. Por eso en esta ciudad creo que podré pasar desapercibido durante un tiempo... o al menos eso es lo que necesito. Es por eso que te he pedido tu ayuda, debes, por así decirlo, esconderme durante un tiempo.

- ..¿Usted en peligro? Un tanto extraño, con perdón, me resulta esto -dijo Zenki sin poder evitar dibujar una sonrisa burlona- Que un portador del anillo se vea en peligro resulta algo desolador, se supone que ustedes son los fuertes y nosotros los débiles.

Itachi se enfadó con aquel comentario, no permitía que nadie se atreviese a cuestionar su poder y menos aquellos rangos bajos. Podía parecer despectivo pero él sabía muy bien que aquellas personas no eran precisamente los más dignos dentro de la organización. Sabían arrastrarse perfectamente cuando la ocasión lo requería y aquello era algo por lo que él nunca pasaría. Su orgullo prevalecía casi por encima de todo lo demás. Y en aquel momento no pudo aguantar la ira y lanzó un kunai contra el reloj de cuco que había en la pared destrozándolo. Zenki perdió la sonrisa socarrona que había tenido en su rostro hacía un momento; había hablado más de la cuenta sin proponérselo y temía haberlo hecho enfadar.

- Si sigues por ese camino, te advierto Zenki, que acabarás como ese reloj de cuco -dijo Itachi en un gélido tono- y sería algo que lamentaría.

- M-maa, maa Itachi-san -dijo esta vez dibujando una sonrisa apurada- Era tan solo una broma, no tiene porque ponerse así... El caso es que le ayudaré, pero debo advertirle de una cosa, no me creo su historia.

- No estaba intentando que me creyeses. Que me creas no significa que me libres de ese hombre -dijo Itachi mirándolo tranquilamente- Lo que quiero que hagas es que me proporciones una tapadera en este pueblo.

- Yo lo digo porque, en caso que me lleguen órdenes del jefe diciéndome que lo que haces no tiene autorización alguna del Boss y que no debo prestarte ayuda la retiraré inmediatamente -dijo Zenki- No seré yo quien ayude a un traidor.

- Tranquilo entiendo tu posición, seguro que en tu misma situación yo haría exactamente eso mismo -dijo Itachi- Ahora quiero saber donde podría encontrar a Gin.

- Eso no es algo tan fácil Itachi-san -dijo Zenki sentándose en una silla delante del sillón en el que se encontraba sentado el Uchiha- Por ejemplo, a parte de la tapadera que utilizaremos para encubrir su estancia en la ciudad, también puedo decir que el factor de que la ciudad sea tan grande nos ayudará a que el misterioso hombre tarde mucho más en dar con su pista. Pero lo mismo que dificulta que usted sea encontrado, también dificultará que usted encuentre a Gin. También se cuenta con que Gin es quien obtiene informaciones externas así que, cuando vuelve, nunca se sabe a ciencia cierta donde se establece.

- Pero tú contactas con él para que te pase la información, ¿no es así? Entonces podrás contactar con él -dijo Itachi gesticulando ahora con una mano- ¿O en realidad me estás diciendo que además ahora está obteniendo información fuera de Shien?

- No, tenía entendido que la última misión finalizó hace cosa de dos días, en uno se podía presentar en la ciudad perfectamente, así que debe estar en Shien. El problema es que no sé dónde y desgraciadamente no puedo contactar con él ya que es siempre él quien se pone en contacto conmigo.

- Vamos que tendría que ponerme a remover cielo y tierra de Shien para encontrarlo y podría ser que aún así no lo encontrase antes que el Descastado me encontrase a mí... Por eso te digo que necesito una tapadera que me permita moverme.

- La tapadera que le tengo preparada es sencilla pero efectiva, todo el mundo aquí tiene conocimiento de que tengo un hijo... -empezó Zenki y vio como Itachi lo miraba con una ceja arqueada ante esto último- Sé que no tengo ningún hijo, pero es una excusa que me va a servir ahora para encubrirle, Itachi-san. El caso es que según yo fui explicando que mi hijo estaba fuera estudiando ninjutsu en una de las cinco aldeas más poderosas. Usted puede hacerse pasar por mi hijo, haciendo un henge podrá pasearse por la ciudad mientras trabaja en mi tienda, por su puesto tendrá que hacerlo de verdad o sino la gente empezará a sospechar. Lamento ponerle bajo esta situación.

- Mejor tener una tapadera en la que tenga que trabajar a no tenerla, además un poco de movimiento nunca hace daño -dijo Itachi intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

- Irá haciendo las entregas a domicilio por la ciudad y así podrá además investigar sobre el paradero de Gin. Después le daré una descripción detallada de mi supuesto hijo y así la tapadera estará completada -dijo Zenki cruzando las manos.

- Bien, me parece perfecto. -dijo Itachi tranquilamente e incorporándose miró tranquilamente al hombre delante de él- Hay otro asunto, tengo que intentar comunicarme con la organización como sea, me fui sin poder avisar bien a todos y además tengo que explicarles la situación actual. El problema es que utilizar mi técnica delatará mi rastro de chakra y ese hombre ya está actualmente tras mi pista.

- Entiendo, buscaré alguna manera para que pueda utilizar la técnica y el rastro de chakra no sea notado desde ningún punto de la ciudad -dijo Zenki levantándose de la silla- Creo que para mañana por la noche lo tendré todo listo.

- Espero que sea así -dijo Itachi- Si no logro comunicarme con ellos entonces empezarán a haber más problemas por los que no quiero pasar. Ahora me gustaría descansar algo, mis heridas no están del todo curadas y mañana empezaré de buena mañana la investigación.

- No hay ningún problema, tengo camas libres -dijo Zenki animadamente- Sígame y le indicaré donde puede dormir. Además le enseñaré el baño donde puede asearse y curarse de nuevo sus heridas.

El chico de pelo largo se levantó del sofá tranquilamente, se acercó a la silla donde reposaba su túnica y la cogió para posteriormente seguir al hombre de pelo canoso por un estrecho pasillo. Le indicó donde estaba el baño, que era la puerta del final del pasillo, la única que no se encontraba en los laterales de éste. Su habitación fue la que estaba justo a la derecha del baño, era una habitación ancha, con una cama cerca de la pared y una ventana que le permitía ver los alrededores de la tienda sin dificultad alguna. Después de indicarle que si quería algo no dudase en avisarlo, Zenki se retiró de la habitación marchándose a la suya propia. El silencio de la habitación de Itachi se hizo presente y eso hizo que le diese algo de sueño. Dejó la túnica encima de una silla que había introducida en un pequeño escritorio de madera clara apoyado en la pared, justo enfrente de la cama. Se tumbó en la cama y por la ventana, que quedaba justo en la misma pared de la cama, empezó a mirar el cielo estrellado de la noche.

Lo sabía, sabía que en los alrededores el Descastado empezaba a buscarlo para continuar con su juego, pero también sabía que no iba a dejarle ganar así como así. Después de un rato, el cansancio del viaje a toda velocidad hasta Shien lo venció y se quedó dormido en la cama.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a entrar por la ventana se despertó completamente, se sorprendió en cierto modo por haberse quedado tan profundamente dormido... En realidad podría haber sido asesinado aquella misma noche y podría ser que no se hubiese dado cuenta. Hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien y era irónico pensar en eso cuando se encontraba en aquella situación. Arregló la cama y se peinó bien el pelo haciéndose su coleta como siempre, después de aquello atravesó el pasillo hasta llegar al comedor donde Zenki parecía estar esperándolo. Con una sonrisa invitó a Itachi a sentarse a la mesa a desayunar, el moreno sin decir nada se sentó. Lo ponía enfermo, a veces la falsedad de Zenki delante de los portadores lo agobiaba tanto que no podía evitar sentir ganas de ajustar las cuentas con aquel farsante. Se podría decir que tampoco tenía que ser cierto que el hombre sintiese aversión, pero el caso era que Itachi sabía del cierto el odio que Zenki sentía hacia los que portaban anillos.

Aquel día de hacía ya unos años, justo cuando se había convertido en un portador de anillo, Kisame, que fue desde un buen principio asignado con el "novato" por propia iniciativa, le explicó que debían ir a la ciudad de Shien para recaudar una información sobre el paradero de un Jinchuuriki. Se suponía que era una información que había sido encargada a los recaudadores de información destinados en la ciudad de Shien. Por aquel entonces Itachi se sentía raro llevando aquel anillo en su dedo, así que aquel día decidió no ponérselo y dejarlo guardado en su bolsillo del pantalón. Después de un rápido viaje llegaron a Shien y ambos llegaron a la tienda de Zenki.

Kisame, alegando que necesitaba hacer un intercambio de información con alguien llamado Gin, el cual, al tiempo, conocería en persona, se marchó de la tienda dejando allí al novato Itachi junto a Zenki. Fue entonces cuando empezó a hablarle de modo despectivo sobre el portador Kisame, pensó desde un principio que Itachi era una Cobaya como él, quizás un asesino. Itachi no dijo nada, escuchó atentamente todo lo que Zenki decía y descubrió aquel odio sin sentido que los Cobaya sentían hacia los portadores.

Cuando Kisame volvió, la sonrisa de Zenki también volvió a él, fue a partir de aquel entonces cuando empezó a odiar aquella falsedad que el hombre poseía, alegó tranquilamente que había tenido una charla constructiva con el joven de pelo negro. El hombre pez presentó a su nuevo compañero Itachi, portador de un anillo al igual que él y el rostro de Zenki perdió toda la sonrisa y casi su color mientras lentamente dirigió la mirada al aún serio Itachi. Dijo que no llevaba su anillo, que no podía ser... Itachi sacó el anillo del bolsillo cosa que hizo que Zenki palideciera aún más. Entonces Kisame preguntó lo que Zenki más temía, que había sido aquello tan interesante sobre lo que habían hablado. El hombre seguramente pensó que su sentencia de muerte había sido firmada, que su boca se había movido más de la cuenta, pronunciando palabras innecesarias. Pero para su sorpresa, Itachi dijo que en realidad tampoco había sido nada interesante y la cosa quedó en eso.

- Zenki, no hace falta que me muestres esa estúpida sonrisa que utilizas con todos los portadores -dijo Itachi- a diferencia de ellos, yo no hago ver que no sé que los Cobaya nos odian.

- Itachi-san no diga esas cosas -dijo Zenki sonriendo forzadamente- Sabe que eso no es ciert--

- Como sigas enseñándome esa estúpida sonrisa por mucho más tiempo haré que te parezcas a tu compañero de rango Tobi -dijo Itachi mientras sorbía un poco del café que Zenki había preparado.- En la cara me refiero.

- Como usted ordene, señorito -dijo con una mueca irónica Zenki y pasando a poner una cara de disgusto. Odiaba mucho los aires de prepotencia de los portadores.

- Bien, ahora me marcharé a investigar algo. -dijo Itachi levantándose de la silla y apoyando las manos en la misa mirando inquisitivamente a Zenki.

- Mi supuesto hijo es este -dijo el hombre tendiéndole una foto- El de la foto soy yo, con un henge, lo hice de manera que fuese sencillo para todo el mundo hacerlo para así cualquier portador e incluso cobaya que viniese a mi tienda pudiese investigar bajo una tapadera efectiva. Por cierto, mi hijo es una persona agradable al igual que su padre, Itachi-san... No lo olvide.

El moreno se encogió de hombros y soltó la foto que cayó volando encima de la mesa y se marchó hacia su habitación para dejar en algún lugar seguro el anillo y la túnica de la organización. No podía llevarse el anillo y tampoco iba a dejarlo en algún lugar visible donde Zenki, ansioso por obtener uno, pudiese hacerse con él. De momento matarlo no entraba en sus planes, necesitaba continuar aquella tapadera durante un tiempo.

A los minutos salió de la habitación un joven de pelo castaño escalado que le llegaba hasta el cuello, los ojos eran de color miel y alargados. Iba vestido con una camiseta amarilla con un número uno dibujado en ella y un pantalón verde oscuro que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. El chico se acercó hasta el hombre de pelo castaño con toques canosos que lo miraba con una sonrisa irónica durante todo el rato que este tardó en llegar hasta donde éste se encontraba.

- Soichirô, recuerda que tu padre, Akio Seichi, quiere que hagas un buen trabajo, ¿eh? No quiero que hundas mi reputación en el pueblo.

El rostro del muchacho mostró enfado por un momento mientras clavaba sus ojos color miel en los del hombre, éste con una sonrisa suficiente negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que aquello no era correcto. Apretando con fuerza su puño cerrado, el joven cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos y dibujar una sonrisa.

- Claro que no... Padre -dijo Soichirô.

Zenki rió en sobremanera ante aquello, el puño del muchacho seguía apretado con fuerza, crispando el odio que se acumulaba hacia el hombre que había delante de él. Seguidamente miró inquisitivamente a susodicho esperando que este le diese las órdenes a seguir.

- Deberás entregar los paquetes que están en el almacén, las direcciones están escritas en una hoja de papel. Yo mientras investigaré aquello -dijo Zenki tranquilamente.

El muchacho afirmó con la cabeza quedamente y empezó a caminar en dirección a Zenki mientras pensaba en que después de todo matándolo podría seguir adelante sin ser descubierto... No, sabía que aquello era imposible. Cuando pasó por el lado susurró en una voz melosa.

- Zenki, como sigas comportándote irrespetuosamente siempre puedo hengearme como tú... -dijo tranquilamente- No me supones ninguna complicación.

Cuando por fin Soichirô salió de la sala, Zenki se apoyó momentáneamente en la pared para no perder el equilibrio. Había notado la presión en su pecho, impidiéndole respirar, notaba el poder del muchacho que hostilmente emanaba de él. Quizás había infravalorado al chico, aunque también era verdad que solo lo había visto en una ocasión y en ese momento habló demasiado y estuvo a punto de poder haber sido asesinado por los portadores. Después de uno minutos sin moverse del lugar decidió emprender su búsqueda del método por el cual el portador podría comunicarse sin que su rastro de chakra fuese notado.

El joven Soichirô, después de marcharse cargó las cosas en un extraño aparatejo que tenía para realizar el reparto y salió a la calle donde la luz del sol le dio en la cara. Tenía bien sabido que la mayor dificultad de todo sería comportarse como el alegre Soichirô debía de ser... El chico no solía expresar sus emociones ante nadie y por eso, tener que comportarse ahora de ese modo no se le presentaba como un reto fácil. Después de andar por las calles mientras buscaba alguna pista de Gin por ellas llegó por fin a un edificio comunitario en la puerta del cual había un montón de mujeres que hablaban animadamente. Soichirô se acercó tímidamente.

- Perdonen... ¿alguna de ustedes es Maiko Iwaide? -dijo con media sonrisa el joven ante la atenta mirada de las mujeres.

- Ah, yo misma soy -dijo la mujer en cuestión acercándose al chico- ¿Y qué quieres de mí?

- Yo venía a entregarle el pedido de la tienda -empezó Soichirô tendiéndole una caja con diferentes productos en su interior.

- .¡Tú eres de la tienda del amable Seichi-san! -interrumpió la mujer cogiendo la caja con felicidad- ¿Y quien eres?.¿Un nuevo empleado?

- Ah, yo soy el hijo de Akio -dijo con una sonrisa picaresca- Mi nombre es Soichirô.

De repente, para el susto interno del muchacho, las mujeres lo rodearon mientras murmuraban algo emocionadas e incluso una de ellas le tiró de las mejillas mientras el muchacho calmaba el instinto de decirles cuatro cosas o de incluso huir de allí. Pero aguantó, hasta que por fin las mujeres parecieron ordenarse para hablar con el chico.

- Eres tal y como tu padre nos enseñó. Que mono que eres. ¿Y cuando llegaste? -preguntó una mujer y todas las demás corearon un "eso, eso"

- Llegué ayer por la noche, mi padre se llevó una buena sorpresa y ahora está muy contento -dijo Soichirô sonriendo amablemente.

- Ayer por la noche... Yo no te vi llegar... -dijo otra mujer- Y eso que si que vi a un extraño muchacho de pelo negro largo que entró en la tienda.

- .¡Ah!.¡E-Ese era mi amigo! -dijo Soichirô apurado y forzando una sonrisa- No me dejaban venirme solo ya que allí soy un importante ninja y claro me acompañó mi amigo. Je, je...

- Vaya -dijo la tal Maiko sonriendo amigablemente- ¿Y que te trae por aquí Soichirô-kun?.¿Asunto de ninjas?

- Estoy buscando a otro amigo que debería estar por aquí, quizás ustedes lo hayan visto, viene por aquí de vez en cuando... su nombre es Gin.

Las mujeres empezaron a murmurar intentando recordar a alguien con el nombre que el joven hijo del señor Akio les había nombrado. Realmente a ninguna de aquellas mujeres le sonaba el nombre de Gin, y también era cierto que el chico se había arriesgado diciendo el verdadero nombre... Lo mejor la próxima vez sería una vaga descripción, pero también eso era algo incierto ya que no sabía como había podido cambiar Gin en todo aquel tiempo que no lo había visto.

- Lo siento pero no me suena de nada -dijo finalmente una de las mujeres y todas afirmaron dándole la razón a ésta. Entonces se giró para mirar a sus demás compañeras- Por cierto, ¿os habéis enterado de lo que ha ocurrido?

- .¿Sí un asesinato no es cierto? -dijo otra de las mujeres.

Poco a poco el chico se fue apartando de las mujeres y se marchó sin que estas se diesen cuenta. Durante unos minutos estuvo pensando en las últimas palabras que había escuchado de boca de aquella mujer... Así que ni las prósperas ciudades se libraban de las olas de violencia... Decidió no pensar en ello, tampoco le incumbía y era un hecho normal y corriente allí donde ibas, de hecho ellos mismos también cometían asesinatos, aunque en este caso era de gente más selecta.

Después de todo el día de arriba a bajo Itachi no había conseguido información de nadie y lo único que había ganado de todo aquello era un gran dolor de cabeza debido al ajetreo que había sido causado a haber tenido que explicar la historia a cada una de las personas a las que servía. Por fin llegó a la casa de Zenki de nuevo y después de cerrar la tienda y bajar las persianas para que nadie viese nada deshizo el pesado henge que había llevado durante todo el día. Detrás del mostrador, Itachi miró a Zenki que se encontraba delante de él.

- .¿Qué tal ha ido la búsqueda Itachi-san? -preguntó Zenki apoyado en una montaña de cosas- ¿Ha encontrado alguna pista de Gin?

- No, la gente está muy contenta de ver al hijo del amable Akio... -dijo Itachi un tanto irónico- Pero no recuerdan haber visto a Gin, supongo que no estará por las zonas por las que he andado.

- Por cierto, ahora ya creo sin lugar a dudas la historia que me ha venido explicando desde ayer. -dijo Zenki y vio como Itachi lo miró con una ceja arqueada- Porque he descubierto hoy algo mientras intentaba extraer alguna información útil.

Zenki se acercó hasta la mesa y tiró encima ella una foto que Itachi recogió curiosamente y observó. Cuando vio el contenido se quedó mudo interiormente... no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo... aquello...

- Un asesinato, y por las características de éste puedo bien asegurarle que ese hombre va a por usted sí, tal y como me dijo -comentó Zenki mirando el rostro de Itachi que parecía impasible- Así que de momento lo ayudaré como bien le dije.

Itachi observó por última vez la foto, en ella se veía una mujer tirada en el suelo con los ojos abiertos de par en par como en un intento desesperado de pedir ayuda, en su rostro, marcado con un objeto punzante se podía ver escrito el kanji "Escarlata". Una gran provocación, quería hacer salir al portador de ese anillo fuese como fuese. Dejó la foto encima de la mesa bocabajo y miró de nuevo a Zenki inquisitivamente.

- .¿Y bien? -preguntó Itachi mirando a Zenki- ¿Conseguiste averiguar alguna manera de comunicarme con la organización sin ser descubierto?

- He pasado toda la mañana buscando en mi archivo de técnicas, primero pensé en alguna técnica que al combinarla con la que usa pudiese difuminar su rastro de chakra... pero después de pensarlo definitivamente y de no haber encontrado nada al respeto que funcionase medianamente bien decidí cambiar de plan -dijo Zenki sentándose encima de un taburete- Así que el plan ha pasado a ser el siguiente: Yo utilizaré una técnica barrera con vuestro chakra para que así él no lo note... El caso es que no sé si podré difuminarlo totalmente o si aguantaré todo el rato necesario. Por eso busqué un lugar seguro y alejado.

- .¿Y cuando podríamos intentarlo? Lo cierto es que me urge realizar esto antes que se complique demasiado... -dijo Itachi

- .¿Está demasiado cansado después de su día intensivo de búsqueda? Si no, al contrario de lo previsto, podemos hacerlo esta misma noche.

**Buenas! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo! Me encanta escribir este fanfic XD me entretengo mucho haciéndolo y en realidad hacía ya bastante que lo tenía escrito y me he decidido subirlo a ver si cierta personita se anima y escribe ya su fanfic y lo subeeeee -o- no miro a nadieeeee... xDD Bueno paso a comentar vuestros reviews n.n,**

Kisame Hoshigaki, **bueno el mundial no es tan importante ù-u mira españa también perdió y aquí estamos. Y me alegra que te gustase y te alegrase dspues de lo del mundial n.n Espero ver tus reviews por aquí n.n**

Anzu Zoldik, **yo creo que si que es locuaz, pero que se lo guarda y prefiere no demostrarlo xD Sasuke si que no es locuaz ù-u Naruto? No creo que vuelva a salir, xD pero ya se sabe, nunca digas nunca XD Shi? ù-u Pues tenemos puntos de vista parecidos, mola n.n Aquí tienes mi capi, es pero tu revieew n0n**

Lovechii, **jefe lolailo... tomate la pastilla ù-u convierto bien yo (H) Bueno sin flashbacks no se entendía como Itachi se despertaba en casa de una persona que no conocía de nada u.u Me alegra que te guste mi descripción extraña de la organización xD**

Juegui, **xD poxa ella que ahora no stará en internet XD El pobre no está débil, se está reservando para ser más mortal (Itachi afirma con la cabeza) Itachi me tendría que hacer masajes cuando volviese del trabajo, pero no me hace caso. Malcriar a Itachi es irremediable e imparable - E-S-C-R-I-T-O XDDD**

Mendokuse, **Ai gracias por decir que está bien teniendo en cuenta q tu tb tienes un fanfic muy bueno de Akas, espero que actualices pronto tu tb ù-u. Será que yo tenía tiempo libre para plantearme tantas cosas xD Bueno si experiencia... en Akatsukis no tanto xD pero weno se va haciendo. En Falling down (mi otro fanfic serio más largo) también salen Akatsuki xD si lo leyeses deja review nee? (que no te estoy obligando ojo xD) Ya ves... hay fics malos por todas partes T.T De nada, a mi tb me avisaron así que yo voy haciendo lo mismo, q se q recibir reviews mola xD**

Uchiha-Kurama, **Poxo Itachi, si es que es demasiado irresistible (Itachi afirma dándole la razón) Claro que shi xD así voy aprovechando xD ahora que ya solo quedan por ver uno y el boss ù-u se va aprovechando xD. Mola que te lo leyeses de tirón xD pq con lo q a veces te cuesta xD La chica? ôó bah no creooo xDDD**

Tensai Seko, **(deja que Seko se abrace a ella) ù.u aish poxa ella... que FF se volvió loko... nos tienen fichadas, está claro... Y no hombre... Neji no te odia u0u aish poxita aleale. Rumi te cayó bieeen? Vaaaya xDDD me alegrooo xDD. Descastado se lo quiere pasar lo mejor que pueda y hacer sufrir a Itachi... Porque? Ya se sabra xD. (lee la frase de que con itachi solo juega Miru)... jujuju MUAHAHAHAHAHA Me encanta como suena! (Itachi siente escalofríos y piensa en irse con el Descastado para que lo mate) ¬¬ No seas lerdo... **Itachi/ o.o lees mi mente o ke? **Kukuku... Esa es la realidad de Akatsuki no akello q hacemos nosotros XD Shi Ita es muy mono u.u**

**Shh coi que se descubre el pastel! XDDDD Ahora sabrás que quiere Itachi del tio xD ù-u claro que shi ù-u te dejo con la intriga, a q es un bonito sentimiento? XD.**

**La toma falsa es LOOOL xDDDDDDDD lalalaalaaa no se pq pones esoooooooo xDDDDDDDDD Byseees (K)**

**Bueno esto es todo por esta vez n.n**

**Nos vemos en el capítulo 4 n.n**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	4. Comunicación

**Disclaimer -- Los Personajes de esta obra no pertenecen a la autora del fanfic sino que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Todos excepto un personaje inventado.**

**Las cosas en cursiva son flashbacks, y las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos y en casos textos leídos. **

**El Descastado Escarlata**

**Capítulo 4 - Comunicación**

- .¿Y cuando podríamos intentarlo? Lo cierto es que me urge realizar esto antes que se complique demasiado... -dijo Itachi

- .¿Está demasiado cansado después de su día intensivo de búsqueda? Si no, al contrario de lo previsto, podemos hacerlo esta misma noche.

- De acuerdo, realiza todos los preparativos posibles y nos dirigiremos al lugar escogido e intentaré contactar con ellos -dijo Itachi- Espero que hayas hecho bien tu trabajo... Como el Descastado me encuentre te juro que te lo haré pagar caro Zenki

- Usted siempre tan amable, Itachi-san... -dijo irónicamente Zenki con los ojos entrecerrados.

En la otra punta de la gran ciudad de Shien, un hombre corría desesperado por las calles, se sentía morir de cansancio después de la larga carrera que llevaba y además había estado sangrando desde hacía un rato así que no estaba precisamente en condiciones óptimas. Pero sabía que seguía al acecho aquel ser despiadado, no lo conocía de nada pero lo había atacado en mitad de la noche. Giró a su izquierda llegando a una amplia avenida con una estatua en el centro, allí, en el monumento se encontraba una figura alta, que portaba una espada en su mano y además sonreía superiormente. Y esa fue la última visión que tuvo del mundo, pues el castaño acabó con la vida de aquel hombre con un gesto de rabia. En el pecho grabó con brutalidad la palabra Escarlata y miró con desdén los alrededores. Estaba muy enfadado, sabía que había sido él mismo quien le había dado ventaja a aquel escurridizo hombre, pero no hubiese imaginado que hubiese venido a una ciudad tan grande.

Shien se había presentado un problema en cuanto llegó a sus puertas y observó con asombro la extensión del terreno. Cuando entró a las calles no encontró un panorama más alentador, las gentes se mezclaban en abundancia y se hacía muy difícil intentar reconocer a alguien entre todas aquellas personas. Durante casi un día había estado buscando a ese desgraciado a quien tenía ganas de matar, pero vio que los resultados habían sido nulos. Así que decidió cambiar de táctica, empezó a matar a gente, no le importaba tener que hacerlo para así lograr su objetivo. De este modo, marcando a sus víctimas con el símbolo Escarlata, Itachi sabría que esos asesinatos estaban siendo cometidos para llamar su atención, sabía que aunque fuese grande el pueblo estos incidentes son conocidos por todo el pueblo, estaba seguro que tarde o temprano se enteraría. Además con esto no solo él sabría que se refería a él mismo sino que además gente que tuviese conocimiento de la organización sabría que se referían a ellos. Así además iba manchando el nombre de aquella organización y así más pronto o más tarde tendría la cabeza del Uchiha colgando en su mano.

Pero si algo le faltaba al descastado era paciencia, cosa que se demostraba al haber cambiado de táctica sin haber buscado un día entero siquiera, y esa falta de paciencia estaba haciendo que los asesinatos cada vez fueran más brutales y que su sangre cada vez hirviese más en busca de esa matanza que iniciaría su brillante plan de futuro. Siguió recorriendo las calles, alejándose del cadáver de aquella noche. No sabía cuanto tiempo iba a durar esto pero prefería que fuese el menor posible. Aquel Uchiha debía morir pronto y así hacer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra a aquel desgraciado.

Itachi seguía sigilosamente a Zenki, que iba por delante de él vigilando que nadie lo viese, aunque siendo la hora que era sería muy difícil que alguien los viese, puesto que todo el pueblo parecía dormir. Después de caminar unos quince minutos en dirección al norte llegaron a una especie de templo, la madera del templillo era de color rojiza y además se encontraba un tanto humedecida debido al agua evaporada del pequeño lago que había a escasos metros y que se condensaba en la fría madera. Para entrar al templete habían 5 anchos escalones que estaban adornados por unas decoradas barandas de roca blanca también. Y una vez arriba, en el centro se podía observar el altar donde la deidad se encontraba postrada, estaba llena de polvo y además el metal había empezado a corroerse, por lo visto parecía no ser demasiado adorada.

- Amaterasu, diosa del sol... por lo visto aquí no la tienen en consideración y por eso este templete está algo abandonado... -dijo Zenki- pero por eso mismo este sitio nos va mejor.

- El pueblo da la espalda a la diosa del sol... pero hay quienes aprovechamos su poder, que podría ser bueno, para destruir sus mentes corruptas... -dijo Itachi mientras seguía observando la estatuilla- Si van a abandonar estas cosas sería mejor que no las construyesen... estúpidos...

- Bueno Itachi-san, la cosa irá así... Yo -dijo Zenki mientras se apuntaba con el dedo- Me pondré abajo y crearé la barrera de chakra encima del templete, usted se colocará delante de la estatuilla y desde ahí realizará su técnica. El templete tiene hecho sellos de la antigüedad que disimulaban rastros para así dar resguardo a los desamparados... Pero el sello es muy viejo, así que no creo que aguante demasiado, de ahí que yo realice la barrera de chakra.

- De acuerdo, intentaré retener lo más que pueda el chakra, pero con esta técnica se libera la mitad de la energía y cuanto más lejos se encuentre el destino, más chakra se libera... -dijo Itachi ajustándose el anillo de Akatsuki- Supongo que podrás cargar con ello...

- Lo haré lo mejor que pueda... -dijo Zenki intentando imaginarse el alcance de poder mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Una vez fuera del templete el hombre empezó a hacer unos sellos y una fina capa de color azulado se levantó rodeando todo el templete. Zenki hizo una señal con la cabeza dándole a entender a Itachi que ahora ya podía realizar su técnica, mientras sus manos proseguían en la misma posición para así mantener la barrera de chakra. El joven de pelo moreno hizo un par de sellos y de repente una gran cantidad de chakra empezó a desprenderse violentamente de su cuerpo, las paredes del templo vibraban con fuerza y algunos trozos de cascotes habían empezado a caerse. El antiguo sello temblaba con fuerza, pareciendo que iba a quebrarse en cualquier instante. Zenki notó la gran cantidad de chakra que por el momento el templo estaba consiguiendo retener y sabiendo que el edificio no aguantaría mucho más aquel cúmulo de chakra se preparó mentalmente para recibir el chakra en la barrera que había creado.

Lejos de allí, en una oscura cueva, con un grito del boss el silencio se había formado en la cueva. Todos lo hubiesen notado al cabo de unos segundos, pero el primero en notarlo fue él, aquella técnica... De repente un holograma empezó a verse, al principio no se identificaba nadie, pero luego acabó tomando la forma del joven Itachi Uchiha que estaba tranquilamente mirando a su alrededor. Un murmullo general se levantó en la estancia que fue acallado con otro gesto del boss.

- Itachi, por fin tenemos noticias tuyas... -dijo el boss mirando seriamente al holograma del joven de pelo negro- Explícate.

- Un misterioso individuo que dice llamarse a sí mismo el Descastado Escarlata me emboscó, tuve que huir del lugar porque por alguna técnica misteriosa me dejó medio paralizado y lo único que estaba consiguiendo eran heridas. He venido a Shien, aquí hablaré con Gin para ver que información me puede dar sobre él y pondré remedio a todo esto.

- .¿Sabes que ahora mismo podrías ser considerado un traidor? -dijo el boss seriamente.

El sello que había aguantado el chakra de Itachi se quebró, Zenki lo notó cuando de repente una violenta sacudida de chakra golpeó la barrera y hasta él mismo notó esa sacudida. Apretó con fuerza las manos manteniendo la posición del sello, no sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a durar pero viendo al interior veía como parecía ser que Itachi ya se había puesto en contacto con los demás portadores.

- Entiendo que haber desaparecido era algo grave, pero no me dejaba volver a la cueva, así que tomé medidas de acuerdo a la situación. Lo mejor era venir al lugar en el que estoy y en colaboración con Zenki y posteriormente con Gin intentar averiguar quien demonios es ese hombre y que objetivos tiene. Pero lo más grave del asunto es que no solo parece conocerme a mí, sino a todos los miembros de la organización.

- Además Itachi... ¿no te parece algo vergonzoso contarnos esto? Ese hombre desconocido casi derrota a un portador de anillo... ¿Te parece digno de mención?.¿Este es tu poder? -miró inquisitivo a Itachi pero este no dijo nada- ¿Comprendes que no voy a enviarte a nadie a ayudarte verdad?

- Sí, lo entiendo -dijo Itachi sin alterar su tono de voz.

- A ese energúmeno lo matarás tú y quiero que antes de enfrentarte a él nos vayas comunicando que es lo que vas descubriendo. Porque obviamente no nos fiamos de ti y podría ser que estuvieses aliado con él y que además hubieses convencido a Zenki para tu propósito.

- Entiendo que penséis así, de acuerdo me comunicaré con vosotros tan pronto como sepa quien es ese hombre y que es lo que realmente quiere de la organización.

- Si lo único que quiere es robarte el anillo será tu problema, ya sabes que si te lo quita será que realmente no merecías llevarlo -dijo el boss tranquilamente- Sobre la reunión... la celebraremos igualmente y cuando arregles el asunto tu compañero ya te comentará lo dicho en ella.

- De acuerdo -dijo Itachi afirmando brevemente con la cabeza

Zenki se encontraba prácticamente agotado físicamente, el chakra se movía con demasiada violencia y pugnaba por salir al exterior, y lo peor de todo era que no podía contenerlo.

- Itachi, que sepas que irte sin tu compañero era algo que no estaba permitido y que además ya había dicho que no podía ser en contadas ocasiones -dijo el boss e Itachi bajó la cabeza sabiendo que era cierto- Cuando vuelvas decidiremos que hacemos con eso.

Antes de cortar la comunicación Zenki no aguantó más y la barrera se resquebrajó parcialmente dejando salir una pequeña cantidad de chakra.

El hombre de pelo castaño se paró en seco casi cayéndose al suelo al haberse girado tan bruscamente. Lo notó, un poderoso chakra surgía por lo que parecía una extraña brecha... ¿una barrera de chakra? Empezó a correr en aquella dirección lo más rápido que podía. Era el chakra de su ansiada presa, sin quererlo el chakra había escapado para saltar a la vista del Descastado y éste, con una mueca desencajada miraba hacia el lugar donde había sentido el chakra del Uchiha.

Cuando la barrera de chakra se había desplomado una gran polvareda se levantó haciendo que Zenki no viese nada, hasta que de repente vislumbró una figura que acabó resultando ser el joven de pelo negro.

- Uchiha-san¿qué tal fue? -preguntó Zenki que aún respiraba agitadamente debido a la fuerza del chakra que había estado reteniendo.

- Bien, he logrado comunicarme con ellos, aunque la situación está tal y como pensaba -dijo Itachi expulsándose el polvo de la ropa- Al borde del abismo y colgando por una cuerda.

Cada vez más y más cerca... ya pronto estaría allí y podría terminar con aquella presa que tanto se le había escapado estos días. Su corazón latía bravamente, la sangre le hervía y no podía dejar de sonreír. Por fin... después de unos días había logrado sentir su presencia en aquella ciudad laberinto

- Sin confianza ni apoyo¿no? -preguntó Zenki entendiendo la situación al momento.

- Exactamente, encuentran todo esto una especie de amenaza invisible que se cerciora encima de sus cabezas sin remedio y por eso se ponen a la defensiva -dijo Itachi mirando de nuevo a Zenki- Pero no es algo de lo que me extrañe, sé como funciona la organización y no me esperaba otra reacción diferente.

- Uno se acaba acostumbrando a todas las situaciones¿cierto? -dijo Zenki con una sonrisa- Por muy extraña que pueda ser para el mundo exterior.

- Adaptarse o morir en el intento... -dijo Itachi encogiéndose de hombros- Ley de vida...

Unos metros más, solo unos metros y por fin sería suyo. Allí lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente, esta vez no quería darle tiempo a escapar, en aquel mismo instante el instinto asesino hervía sin dejarle lugar a la sed de jugar. Estaba enfadado por no haberlo encontrado antes, por haberlo dejado huir allí, y su odio hacia él aumentaba más y más.

- Deberíamos volver a la tienda... -comentó Itachi tranquilamente- Mañana debo comenzar mi búsqueda temprano. Además no me deja muy tranquilo saber que mi chakra se haya filtrado.

El descastado por fin puso sus pies en aquel lugar y observó el panorama. Un gran cráter se abría en el claro en medio, alrededor del cráter restos de astillas de lo que seguramente antaño había sido alguna especie de construcción, lo único que permanecía intacto en el centro el cráter era una estatua, ahora un poco más brillante, de Amaterasu. Pegó al suelo con rabia, no estaba, había sido él más rápido en su huída y había conseguido dominar su chakra con tal de que no lo notase por el camino. Suspiró profundamente y de repente empezó a reírse sonoramente, cada vez más y más fuerte, resonando por las calles vacías de Shien.

- .¡Maldito Uchiha! -gritó ahora con una rabia incontrolable- ¡Te mataré y esparciré tus sesos por el lugar!

Había sido algo justo, pero habían conseguido marcharse antes de que el Descastado llegase a lugar donde se habían encontrado hacía tan solo unos pocos minutos. Lo había notado, era imposible no hacerlo, el ansia asesina del Descastado y su maníaca emoción hacían que su chakra se notase a una gran distancia, aún a más de la que normalmente se notaba. Sabía que su chakra había sido notado y no tenía entre sus planes permanecer en aquel lugar durante mucho tiempo. Por la brutalidad de sus actos recientemente, sabía que la paciencia de aquel hombre estaba siendo algo difícil de encontrar en estos últimos días. No parecía tener ganas de seguir el juego del gato y el ratón que él mismo había comenzado. Ahora, al ver que Itachi con éxito había logrado camuflarse, el castaño iba a por él con todas sus armas. E Itachi no iba a permanecer sentado esperando a que el descastado fuese hacia él para matarlo, en sus ideales se encontraban descubrir quien era ese hombre, qué es lo que pretendía (aparte de matarlo lenta y dolorosamente) y después tomar acciones al respeto.

Después de un rato de silenciosa caminata llegaron de nuevo a la tienda de Zenki, lo cierto era que el humor de Itachi no era demasiado bueno en aquellos momentos, aunque esperaba aquella reacción por parte de los miembros de la organización, aquello no quitaba que lo estuviesen tratando de traidor. Él, que había seguido devotamente a la organización, que era de los que menos quejas profesaban... Aquello le resultaba irritante, en muchas ocasiones hubiese pasado de las órdenes, en muchas ocasiones se hubiese quejado con más fuerza que los demás. Pero para seguir en aquella organización había preferido no provocar demasiado escándalo, seguir tranquilamente las órdenes y así poder seguir allí dentro.

Cuando ambos entraron por la puerta se encontraron a un hombre que enseguida se fue hacia Zenki con cara implorante.

- Zenki, amigo mío... -dijo el hombre de pelo grisáceo- Tienes que ayudarme, me persiguen para acabar conmigo... Todo por una misión de los superiores... Tienes que dejarme utilizar aquella coartada por favor.

Itachi observó al hombre tranquilamente, no sabía quien era y podía asegurar que ese no era Gin, o al menos si lo era el muchacho había pegado un cambio muy grande. Zenki frunció levemente el ceño ante la situación que se le presentaba, lo conocía, era Manji, una cobaya al igual que él. Pero a pesar que él lo había llamado "amigo mío" Zenki no lo consideraba ni mucho menos eso. Manji había empezado como un buen compañero para posteriormente mostrarse como una urraca, aprovechándose de todos los méritos de Zenki para conseguir él también méritos. Eso acabó por colmar la paciencia del tendero que le dijo que por su bien se marchase de su lado lo antes posible. Y a pesar de que la tensión había roto aquella "amistad", Manji había seguido acudiendo a la tienda de Zenki para pedirle favores por aquella amistad que tuvieron, cosa que a cada día que pasaba molestaba más a Zenki.

- Lo siento mucho Manji, pero no puedo dejarte mi coartada -dijo Zenki que en realidad no lo sentía nada, daba la casualidad de que Itachi le había servido para deshacerse de aquel pesado.

- .¿Porqué? -preguntó desconcertado Manji- ¿Porqué no puedes dejármela¿Es que no lo harás por los viejos tiempos Zenki?

- ... No es eso Manji, lo que ocurre es que esa coartada está siendo utilizada por Itachi-san -dijo Zenki señalando al susodicho que miraba tranquilamente la situación.

- .¿Itachi-san? -preguntó Zenki entornando los ojos hacia Itachi- ¿Quién es este mocoso?

- Ehem... Manji... Este mocoso, como tú lo has llamado, es Itachi-san, portador de un anillo de la organización. Es el actual Escarlata -dijo Zenki observando como la cara de Manji cambió en cuanto oyó la palabra portador de anillo.

- .¿U-un portador...? -preguntó mirando con una mezcla de miedo y respeto a Itachi- S-siento mi rudeza Itachi-san.

Itachi no respondió nada al respeto, quizás fue porque de nuevo se había sumergido en sus pensamientos y no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. Maldito Descastado... él también empezaba a odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

- .¿Y qué hace aquí Itachi-san? -preguntó Manji y observó como Itachi no le contestaba, parecía absorto- ¿Itachi-san?

- Está aquí por un motivo un tanto extraño y además casi sin apoyo de la organización... -empezó Zenki tranquilamente.

- Hablas demasiado Zenki... -murmuró Itachi que había retomado el hilo de la conversación y al cual no le apetecía que sus quehaceres se supiesen por los cobaya.

- .¿Haa? -exclamó sorprendido Manji- ¿Sin apoyo? Es decir que ahora mismo Itachi-san se va pareciendo por momentos a Orochimaru-san

- No creo que sea acertado hacer esa comparación... -murmuró a disgusto Itachi.

- Y si le robamos el anillo pues podríamos hacernos con él y con el rango de escarlata y a nadie le parecería nada malo porque Itachi-san estaba con la duda de ser un traidor -empezó Manji no importándole que Itachi estuviese delante para comentar esas cosas.

- Manji... no deberías decir esas cosas... -empezó delicadamente Zenki, que sabía del humor del portador y sabía que decir esas cosas era alimentar la furia del susodicho.

- Vamos Zenki, por muy portador que sea, entre tú y yo podemos con él. Yo me haré el título de escarlata y te daré todos los privilegios a ti. Como recuerdo a nuestra amistad -empezó contento Manji

- Manji... cálla-- -empezó Zenki a decir sabiendo que el que anteriormente fue su compañero iba por mal camino.

- Déjale Zenki... -dijo tranquilamente Itachi mirando a Manji de brazos cruzados- Quiero escuchar lo que según él me hará.

- Pero Itachi-san... -empezó Zenki sabiendo que aquella frase no era ni mucho menos tranquilizadora. Ya lo dicen, antes de la tempestad siempre viene la calma.

- Cállate Zenki -dijo en la misma voz tranquila Itachi cosa que hizo que Zenki se callase instantáneamente.

- Como le iba diciendo a mi amigo, Itachi-san... -empezó Manji que se había sacado una espada de una funda que llevaba colgada a la espalda- Hoy será el día en que usted morirá, yo me convertiré en el nuevo Escarlata y usted pasará a ser únicamente un efímero recuerdo del pasado que sinceramente pocos recordarán. Y así yo pagaré todas mis deudas morales con Zenki.

- Que feo por tu parte decirme que nadie me va a recordar... ¿Es que tu madre nunca te enseñó modales? -preguntó Itachi tranquilamente.

- Seguramente a mí me enseñaron más que a usted, Itachi-san -dijo Manji sonriendo con malicia.

Ante este comentario Itachi descruzó los brazos, ese hombre... lo estaba haciendo enfadar hasta límites que hacía mucho que no alcanzaba.

- .¡Manji! -exclamó Zenki ante el comentario de su ex-compañero, él sabía la historia de Itachi y pensaba que en el estado del moreno, comentar aquello era como casi detonar una bomba.

- .¿Porqué me mandas callar Zenki? -exclamó algo molesto su compañero, no entendía porque de repente Zenki, que como él odiaba a todos los portadores, defendía a uno que además parecía un esmirriado.

- No sabes lo que estás haciendo... -murmuró bajando la vista Zenki sintiéndose observado acusadoramente por el Uchiha.

- .¿Qué no sé lo que estoy haciendo? -preguntó Manji incrédulo- Eres tú el que no sabes que estás haciendo. Siempre lo hemos dicho, hacernos con un anillo es nuestro objetivo, tú como informador y yo al final como asesino. Ahora es la oportunidad de oro.

- Me parece que te equivocas -dijo Itachi que había aparecido al lado de Manji y lo había agarrado por la muñeca que empuñaba la espada, apretándola con fuerza- ¿Tú dices que me vas a derrotar a mí?

- .¡Agh! -gritaba Manji mientras intentaba soltarse del fuerte agarre del Uchiha- ¿C-cómo puede tener tanta fuerza este enclenque?

Para librarse del agarre soltó la espada e intentó soltarse con la ayuda de las dos manos como podía, pero al soltar la espada Itachi le dejó de agarrar y se agachó para recogerla mientras el otro hombre se apartaba de él mientras se frotaba la roja muñeca.

- Itachi-san... por favor no... -empezó de nuevo Zenki.

- Cállate Zenki... -murmuró a disgusto Itachi mirándolo y volvió después su mirada hacia el tal Manji- Estoy hablando con tu amigo...

Con un escalofrío Zenki bajó la vista, no quería que se produjese ningún asesinato en su casa y en parte lamentaba que su ex-compañero tuviese una labia tan grande. Nada le aseguraba que después de esto Itachi calmase su ira y lo que menos buscaba el tendero era tener a un portador enfadado bajo su techo. Si calmados ya inspiraban temor, enfadados podrían significar vivir en una pesadilla.

Itachi se abalanzó sobre el hombre propinándole unas cuantas patadas en el torso y después una en el cuello que despidió a Manji en la dirección contraria hacia unas cajas que se rompieron y desparramaron su contenido por el suelo. Zenki observó esto con una gota, ahora tendría que encargar de nuevo todo aquel género... Parecía ser que esta ver la intervención de su amigo en su tienda le iba a salir algo más cara de lo normal. Manji se volvió a levantar y limpiándose la sangre de la comisura de sus labios y apretando el puño con rabia se volvió a dirigir hacia Itachi que lo esperaba tranquilamente. Antes de poder ni siquiera volver a tocarlo, Itachi desapareció de su vista y de repente recibió un puñetazo en toda la nuca que lo empujó hacia delante, pero no le dio tiempo a caer ya que delante volvió a aparecer Itachi que lo agarró por el cuello levantándolo unos metros del suelo y sin darle tiempo alguno a ahogarse cogió la espada que antes le había arrebatado y atravesándolo lo clavó en la pared dejando un reguero de sangre por todo el suelo. Itachi seguía mirando fulminantemente al hombre ya muerto, que restaba con los ojos abiertos y con sangre saliendo de la comisura de la boca. Parecía que iba a pedir ayuda pero que se había quedado en un intento a ello.

- No te atrevas a comparar mis modales con los tuyos... -murmuró con odio Itachi aún mirando al despreciable hombre.

Menudo estropicio... era lo único que atisbaba a pensar Zenki, su tienda había quedado como si un tornado hubiese pasado por ella, y aunque en un rincón profundo lamentaba levemente la pérdida de su amigo, también sabía que había sido muy estúpido provocando tan abiertamente a un portador contra el cual no iba a lograr nada. Claro que Itachi no daba esa impresión desde un principio, ya que su fuerza superaba las expectativas de su apariencia. Y para sorpresa de todos una voz empezó a reírse dentro de la tienda, Itachi se giró rápidamente para mirar a Zenki, pero lo encontró igual de desconcertado que él.

- Maa taku Itachi-kun... que estropicio has organizado en la tienda... -dijo una figura desde la puerta burlonamente- Mitsuketa...

**Traducción: Mitsuketa -- Te encontré.**

**Bueno otro capítulo que se va... Aiiii que me encanta escribir este fanfiiiiiiiic! XDDD Es tan dios! Es que entre tanto humor que tengo me gusta escribir algo serio xD Estoy constipada... así que si algo no tiene coherencia por el ultimo trozo que no os extrañe porque estaba en un extraño estado de ausencia en el que podía escribir o.oU no me preguntéis como es eso porque no tengo ni idea o.oU. Creo que este capítulo se ha quedado interesante, Quién será esa persona que ha encontrado a Itachi? Chan chaaaaan! Review time!**

Anzu Zoldick, **me encanta que adorases este capítulo XD Pobrecito sí, el pobre lo pasó mal XDDD Le mandé el abrazo pero ya sabes como es él u0u**

Lovechii, **xDD pues ya he escrito más, a ver si te gusta cuando lo leas después de tu viaje a Japón xD.**

Kisame Hoshigaki, **como ves acabó por comunicarse con ellos, pero como ves no se han quedado demasiado convencidos u.u Espero que este también te guste n.n**

Tensai Seko, **si es que me tienes review-abandonada T.T Joer 4 veces? XD que viciada, me encanta XDDDDD Seh, la muerte pasó por su lado rozándolas pero nunca lo llegaron a saber xDD No tiene más remedio... weno yo se lo hice después de eso y no se quedó demasiado contento. Pero que se fastidie -o- XD. Seko psicópata xDDD pobrecita XDDDD ****Itachi tiene unos comentarios muy cool xD Te he entendido aunque no sabías como expresarlo XDDD te he entendido (H) Pues ya sabes que más adelante habrá más 'novato' xDDD Inocente? (Se parte mientras Itachi la mira con una gota) Buen chiste si n.n Tiempo ocioso q tengo yo para imaginarme estas cosas n.n como molamos (H) Pues le vas a pillar más manía, el Descastado lo hará por cualquier método, está muy cegado u.u Ex-aka? ô.o Hoy no hay tomas falsas? T.T jooooo Ya está seguido, aprovecharé que ff va para subirlo XD Ya le daré yo esos besos y abrazos ù.u XDDDDD**

**Y eso es todo**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	5. Encuentro

**Disclaimer -- Los Personajes de esta obra no pertenecen a la autora del fanfic sino que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Todos excepto un personaje inventado.**

**Las cosas en cursiva son flashbacks, y las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos y en casos textos leídos. **

El Descastado Escarlata

**Capítulo 5 - Encuentro**

_Y para sorpresa de todos una voz empezó a reírse dentro de la tienda, Itachi se giró rápidamente para mirar a Zenki, pero lo encontró igual de desconcertado que él._

- Maa taku Itachi-kun... que estropicio has organizado en la tienda... -dijo una figura desde la puerta burlonamente- Mitsuketa...

Los dos hombres se giraron para mirar la puerta y allí vieron la figura de un hombre que aparentaba ser más joven de lo que realmente era. Sus ojos eran un color rojo parecido al sharingan (solo que no lo tenía ni mucho menos) y su pelo era negro con reflejos azulados, media melena escalada.

- Pensaba que era yo quien te tenía que encontrar... -dijo Itachi con media sonrisa- Gin

- Oh, no estaba seguro de que me fueses a reconocer -dijo Gin sonriendo- Hace ya unos cuantos años de nuestro último encuentro

- El tiempo no parece pasar para ti, estás bastante igual -dijo Itachi tranquilamente.

- Tengo mis secretos para mantenerme joven y bello -dijo Gin guiñando un ojo pícaramente.

- Lo mejor será que pasemos dentro a algún sitio que no sea visible desde la calle -dijo Itachi seriamente empezando a caminar hacia dentro de la casa de Zenki.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo -dijo Gin cantarinamente siguiendo a Itachi.

Zenki observó como ahora tendría que deshacerse del cuerpo de su ex-amigo y suspiró pesadamente. Bueno, aún le quedaba más de un cuarto de la noche para deshacerse del cadáver en algún lugar donde difícilmente alguien pudiese obtener pruebas de que ese hombre había pertenecido a ninguna organización y obtener pistas de quién lo había asesinado. Dejó la sala, apagando las luces por si algún curioso se asomaba a mirar y bajó el cuerpo, que ya empezaba a enfriarse, de la pared. Entró en el comedor de su casa donde estaban, acomodado cada uno en un sofá, Itachi y Gin. Habían estado en silencio un rato desde que habían entrado, pareció que la entrada de Zenki en el lugar motivó a que la conversación se continuase.

- Decías que me habías encontrado, pero creo recordar que era yo quien te buscaba Gin -dijo Itachi tranquilamente.

- Ah sí, supongo que inicialmente era así. Pero creo que la urgencia que te corre el asunto estás haciendo que seas algo descuidado, Itachi-kun -dijo Gin levantando un dedo inquisitoriamente.

- ¿Descuidado? Intento ser lo más cuidadoso posible, será que la situación requiere que sea descuidado -dijo Itachi en un tono no muy contento.

- Entiendo que para buscarme había que asumir algunos riesgos. Y teniendo en cuenta que no hablamos de ti, dar una descripción de otra persona no te supone problemático -dijo Gin hablando seriamente esta vez- También comprendo que sin saber las faenas de un informador como nosotros también es más difícil que entiendas lo que se está haciendo.

- Gin, creo que te estás haciendo un lío tú solo... -dijo Itachi que se había perdido a mitad del discurso de Gin.

- Mm, creo que sí. Lo que quería decir es que para mi trabajo es muy arriesgado que alguien dé una descripción sobre mí o mi nombre -dijo Gin- Lo que quería decir es que tú, al no ser informador, no entiendes lo que eso supone. Por eso mismo no te lo reprocho y he decidido buscarte.

- Para que no difunda más tu nombre¿verdad? -dijo Itachi arqueando una ceja.

- No te ofendas Itachi-kun, pero deberás comprender que le resulta difícil a un recaudador de información infiltrarse en un lugar para obtener información interesante, si en el mismo lugar ya saben que vienes únicamente a por la información. La oportunidad de obtener la información realmente jugosa es mínima -dijo Gin intentando calmar la situación.

- ¿Y cómo me hubieses sugerido encontrarte entonces? -dijo irónicamente el Uchiha- Ya iba a tientas con tu descripción anticuada.

- Sí... lo cierto es que no tengo una idea mejor que la que tú mismo usaste. -dijo Gin- Eso me pasa por ser un chico tan ocupado...

Itachi le dirigió una mirada de desespero, la despreocupación también había quedado inalterable en Gin. En ocasiones, el Uchiha, se había preguntado si las técnicas que usaba Gin para mantenerse inalterable eran del mismo origen que las que usaba Orochimaru. Gin también pensaba en que el carácter del joven Uchiha se había mantenido inalterable en estos años.

- Bien Itachi-kun¿qué era eso que querías consultarme con tanto ahínco como para ir difundiendo mi nombre por ahí? -preguntó Gin rompiendo el ambiente.

- El caso es que quiero información sobre una persona. Pensé que con tu gran red de información seguramente te sería fácil de descubrir -dijo Itachi entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

- Me gusta que se reconozca mi trabajo, no por algo soy el mejor recaudador de todos -dijo Gin con orgullo.

- ¿Insinúas que mi red de información no es buena, Gin? -preguntó ofendido Zenki, irrumpiendo en la conversación.

- Oh vamos, Zenki -dijo risueñamente Gin, la envidia le resultaba divertida- Todo el mundo lo sabe. En la pirámide de recaudadores yo encabezo la punta.

- Te he dicho muchas veces que ese ego tuyo no trae más que odio hacia ti, Gin -dijo molesto el vendedor- y eso acabará resultando un problema para ti.

- Dejemos al experto opinar -dijo mirando a Itachi con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Gin tiene razón Zenki, su nombre es el más pensado a la hora de encontrar información -dijo Itachi haciendo que el hombre bajase la cabeza- Lo que también es cierto es que la dificultad de encontrarlo hace replantearlo.

- Eso no quita que mi información sea de primera mano -dijo Gin interrumpiendo a Zenki, que iba a decir algo- Además, siempre tendré más información que tú, que permaneces encerrado en Shien. Tengo la ventaja de la movilidad y eso hará que siempre esté por encima de ti.

El Uchiha se había cruzado de brazos esperando que la estúpida discusión acabase. Le importaba poco que se quisiesen pelear, pero quería intentar solucionar primero su problema y que después, cuando él ya se hubiese marchado, que se peleasen todo lo que quisieran.

- ¿Podéis dejar las peleas estúpidas para luego? -dijo Itachi pesadamente- Ese hombre aún sigue persiguiéndome y creo que después de lo de esta noche lo hará aún con más ahínco. En esta situación no tengo tiempo para tonterías.

- ¿Qué situación, Itachi-kun? -preguntó Gin ignorando a Zenki.

- Ese hombre está decidido a matarme, la organización desconfía de mí y no me prestan su ayuda -dijo a desgana el moreno.

- Huh... Solo ante el peligro¿eh? -dijo con media sonrisa Gin.

- Lo único que quiero saber es cómo demonios se las arregla para dejarme paralizado en las luchas -dijo Itachi recordando con molestia- También cual es su objetivo y porque ese odio hacia mí.

- ¿Y bien?.¿Qué información puede darme al respeto? -dijo Gin apoyando la cabeza en sus manos cruzadas.

- Pelo castaño, ojos marrones, unos cuantos años más que yo (diría). Además se llama a sí mismo el descastado escarlata. -dijo Itachi tranquilamente- No es demasiado fuerte, lo que me sorprende es la extraña capacidad que tiene de dejarme los músculos agarrotados hasta el punto de impedirme el movimiento.

Gin se quedó pensativo durante un rato, el único ruido era el de reloj de pared que había en la habitación y que al momento empezó a hacerse molesto. Después de un rato Gin abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y miró a Itachi con media sonrisa.

- Ese hombre... ¿parece saber mucho de Akatsuki? -preguntó medio-divertido, Itachi afirmó tranquilamente con la cabeza- Jajajajaja... interesante... muy interesante.

Gin empezó a reírse a pleno pulmón, ante el desconcierto de los otros dos. No entendían por qué se reía, y al moreno aquello le empezaba a irritar en sobremanera. Dirigió una mirada fulminante al de ojos rojos, que se secó las lágrimas de risa y empezó a dejarse de reír.

- Antes de nada, Itachi-kun me parece muy injusto todo esto... -dijo imitando un tono de disgusto- Yo soy aquí solo un mandado... Primero utiliza mi nombre en ámbitos públicos haciendo que posiblemente en un futuro se descubra que soy, en cierto modo, un espía en potencia...

- Tú mismo dijiste que no tenía más forma de contactar contigo -dijo Itachi intentando calmarse, en cierto modo ya creía ver por donde iban los tiros.

- Pero eso no quita que de un modo u otro ahora medio pueblo conozca la existencia de un tal Gin -dijo el moreno tranquilamente- Encima después me pide información y yo se la tengo que dar sin más... Quizás podría exigir algo así como un pago por daños personales.

- ¿Estás pidiéndome que te pague para obtener la información? -dijo incrédulo Itachi- Te recuerdo que soy un portador y que debes prestar tus servicios a éstos.

- Y yo te recuerdo, Itachi-kun, que prácticamente eres considerado un prófugo como Orochimaru -dijo con malicia Gin- Así que puedo prescindir de prestarte mis servicios.

Itachi apretó el puño con rabia... que el mismo Gin se revelase le resultaba irritante. Sabía que tenía más o menos su edad y que él pertenecía a las cobayas ya antes de que él entrase en la organización... Pero eso no quitaba que ahora mismo su prepotencia le estuviese significando un problema.

- Además Itachi-kun no quiero dinero... digamos que prefiero que me hagas un favor. -dijo Gin pícaramente- Hay una especie de misión con la que tengo algún problemilla, con tu fuerza obtendría lo que quiero y tú también. No es injusto¿no?

Con un movimiento rápido, Itachi lanzó con rabia un puñado de shuriken hacia el sofá donde estaba sentado Gin, el hombre desapareció, por lo cual los shuriken se clavaron en el sofá. Gin reapareció agachado en el asiento de una silla, sonriente.

- Estaba esperando algo así por tu parte, hoy estás muy irritado Itachi-kun -dijo Gin medio riéndose- Así que por muy rápido que seas, si te espero y me concentro puedo prever tu ataque.

- No creo que lo puedas hacer eternamente -dijo Itachi sacando un kunai.

- Vamos, por favor no os peleéis... No quiero tener que deshacerme de otro cadáver esta noche -dijo Zenki ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Gin.

- Bueno, no tienes porqué darme la respuesta esta noche -dijo Gin sonriente- Solo piensa que si me matas no solucionarás tu problema. Creo que, a día de hoy, debo ser el único que recuerda algo de ese pobre desgraciado. Así que lo que debes valorar es si puedes rebajarte a colaborar conmigo para obtener esta preciada información. Mañana por la noche vendré a escuchar tu respuesta.

Gin desapareció del lugar mientras Itachi intentaba controlar toda la furia acumulada. Desde luego los cobaya no se merecían poder aspirar a rangos superiores, aquellos seres desgraciados y desagradecidos que a la mínima de turno cambiaban sus modales por una irritante prepotencia... Le ponían enfermo. Lanzó con fuerza el kunai contra la mesa de cristal que Zenki tenía en medio del salón, rompiéndola en pedazos.

- ¡Itachi-san!.¡No rompa las cosas!.¡Cálmese por favor! -dijo Zenki acercándose a su, ahora despedazada, mesa.

- ¿Tú también me estás diciendo lo que debo hacer? -dijo Itachi mirándolo con unos helados ojos rojos.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue tragar saliva mientras rápidamente desvió la mirada, escuchó como los pasos se alejaban hacia la habitación que le había preparado. Por suerte estaba controlando su poder, sabía que con el Descastado siguiéndole el rastro no podía permitirse liberar toda su frustración. Respiró pesadamente después de sentir que el peligro había pasado, era por este motivo que odiaba dar alojamiento a los portadores de anillo. Se incorporó con un cristal de la mesa en la mano y lo tiró con desespero encima de todos los demás, aquella mesa había quedado irreparable. Volvió a la planta baja donde el cadáver de su ex-compañero yacía, ya rígido, cogió un kunai y concentrando chakra creó una hoja más grande y potente. Antes de empezar la faena, cogió plásticos y los puso todos alrededor de donde se encontraba el cuerpo. Una vez preparado despedazó el cuerpo y, eliminando antes todo rastro que pudiese servir en alguna investigación, lo introdujo en unas bolsas que sacó de su casa con disimulo y que, hengeado, tiró en un lugar donde pasarían muchos días hasta que se encontrasen. Nadie debía averiguar nunca quien fue aquel hombre o al menos a qué se dedicaba, sino lo único que ganaban eran problemas.

La noche acabó pasando sin más incidentes, Zenki, con unas considerables ojeras abrió la tienda al público y aprovechó sus momentos de menos afluencia para tirar los pedacitos de la mesa al contenedor más cercano. En lo que llevaba de día, no había visto salir a Itachi de su habitación, cerca de media mañana el moreno (ya hengeado en el hijo del señor Akio), bajó a la tienda.

- ¿Ha dormido bien? -preguntó formalmente Zenki después de asegurarse que no había nadie cerca.

- Bueno, no es que haya descansado demasiado, igual que tú -dijo señalando la cara del tendero.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer con respeto a Gin? -preguntó con tacto Zenki.

- No pienso concederle su petición caprichosa, intentaré investigar rápidamente por mi cuenta ya que el tiempo va contrarreloj... -dijo Itachi seriamente.

- Tranquilo, siempre le he dicho a Gin que esa actitud impertinente suya un día le perderá -dijo Zenki enfadado- Pero él sigue haciendo este tipo de tonterías. Creo que usted mismo lo podrá obtener.

- Aprecio tu intento, pero no creo que encuentre gran cosa -dijo Itachi seriamente- Si Gin presume es porque sabe que su información es privilegiada, además tiene un talento innato para obtener información. Por eso se ha hecho tan famoso dentro de la organización.

- Si quiere yo extenderé la red de información que tengo en Shien y buscaré en los datos que Gin me fue enviando de sus diferentes investigaciones -dijo Zenki intentando ser útil. Había surgido la rivalidad con Gin.

- De acuerdo, aunque no creo que encuentres nada. Este tema parece que está más ligado con la organización de lo que me esperaba. Y como bien sabes, sobre la organización no hay nada documentado por nosotros mismos. -dijo Itachi.

- En ese caso sería cierto... -dijo Zenki llevándose el dedo al mentón- Igualmente buscaré.

- Gracias por tu ayuda -dijo Itachi saliendo del lugar.

Una vez fuera de la tienda el Uchiha desplegó un papel que se había preparado el otro día y lo arrugó tirándolo a la papelera. Después de todas las molestias que se había tomado para encontrar a Gin, había resultado un esfuerzo inútil. Sacó de su bolsillo el anillo de la organización y lo miró momentáneamente... Después de todo a veces el poder de Akatsuki no podía ser utilizado. Lo guardó de nuevo y suspiró con pesar. Ahora debería empezar a prepararse para duras sesiones de lectura de archivos de sucesos y otras cosas inútiles que acabarían llevándolo a un estado de enfado similar al del día anterior.

Estuvo hasta bien entrada la tarde en una hemeroteca que guardaba recortes de todos los países, y tal y como esperaba lo único que consiguió fue que le entrase sueño. No había ni rastro de algún artículo con la foto del Descastado Escarlata, aunque ya sabía que encontrar una foto de él en algún artículo sería difícil. Aunque hubiese sido un criminal, normalmente las fotos de los criminales más peligrosos capturados no se difunden con mucha facilidad. Después estaba la probabilidad de que, aunque ahora lo fuese, antes no hubiese sido un criminal, en ese ejemplo la búsqueda sería aún más inútil que antes.

Sacó un par de documentos de la hemeroteca con la finalidad de acabar de revisarlos por la noche antes de irse a dormir. Lo que menos ganas tenía esta noche era de volver a ver la sonrisa prepotente de Gin cuando le dijese que no quería su información y le dijese que no había encontrado nada sobre el Descastado.

Caminaba por las calles mientras el pequeño aire que se había levantado ondeaba su melena negra. Lo cierto era que antes de media tarde se había cansado de llevar el henge y sin la capa y el sharingan activado creyó que llamaría menos la atención. Iba jugueteando con el anillo, poniéndoselo y quitándoselo mientras pensaba en su búsqueda del día cuando algo atrajo su atención. Un gran murmullo y algunas voces sollozando llamaron su atención, un corro de gente rodeaba algo. Las mujeres gritaban, algunas lloraban, los hombres observaban con horror la escena. Como pudo se abrió paso hasta el centro del corro, allí un hombre despedazado con más brutalidad incluso que la última vez, por todo el cuerpo llevaba tatuada la palabra escarlata. Se acercó a tocar el cadáver y comprobó como aún estaba caliente, miró a los lados furtivamente buscándolo pero no logró verlo.

Intentando llamar lo menos posible la atención empezó a caminar en la dirección contraria a la de la tienda de Zenki. Lo que hubiese hecho alguien novato en esta situación, hubiese sido dirigirse hacia el refugio. Pero él entendía perfectamente que, en el estado en el que se encontraba el cadáver, significaba que el Descastado debía estar por los alrededores, y si se dirigía hacia la tienda significaría revelar definitivamente su escondite, y eso era algo que por el momento no quería. La noche había empezado a caer por todas partes, el flujo de gentes por la calle bajó drásticamente y entonces lo notó, un gran chakra que ya conocía persiguiéndolo. En parte lo había hecho a propósito, así alejaría de la zona en la que realmente se escondía al Descastado. Una figura alta que conocía bien se plantó unos pasos delante de él, impidiéndole continuar el camino.

- ¿Adónde vas tan deprisa, Itachi-kun? -preguntó con una mueca desencajada el Descastado.

- Vaya, por fin has dado conmigo... Pensé que después de verme por la escena de tu último crimen tardarías menos en plantarte delante de mí -dijo Itachi con sorna.

- He dejado la oportunidad de huir a mi odiado ratoncillo... -dijo el Descastado con un deje de rencor- Pero parece que su inteligencia se ha convertido de verdad en la de un ratón y no ha sabido esconderse bien en su madriguera.

- Los genios también cometen fallos... -dijo Itachi desafiante- Pero claro eso es algo que nunca comprenderás.

- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo el otro día, despreciable? -dijo cambiando su expresión por una de ira- Tu chakra salió momentáneamente a la luz con fuerza. ¿Qué te llevas entre manos?

- Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia... -dijo Itachi serenamente- Que yo sepa, tú eres únicamente un cazador que persigue a su presa, eso no te da derecho a saber detalles sobre esta.

- Oh vamos, conozco muchos detalles de tu vida Uchiha Itachi-kun -dijo intentando calmarse llevándose un momento la mano al cuello- ¿Es que no recuerdas que te lo dije?

- No me creo cuentos de desconocidos, es algo que suelen enseñar las madres a sus hijos -dijo Itachi intentando alargar la conversación mientras analizaba todo su entorno a velocidad rápida.

- A veces los desconocidos no son tan desconocidos y a veces estos no mienten sino que dicen toda la verdad -dijo el Descastado con una sonrisa- No me gustó nada que el otro día me dejases saber dónde estabas y que luego te marchases sin dejarme verte.

- Sé que estoy de buen ver, pero no eres el tipo de pretendiente que me gustaría tener -dijo Itachi con un deje irónico.

- Jajaja, no sabía que alguien tan gris como tú pudiese hacer chistes como esos... -dijo el Descastado riendo- ¿Podemos retomar la caza?

- Eso ha dejado de ser una caza individual, te estás montando tu propia cacería -dijo Itachi- Convirtiéndote en un asesino.

- No eres el más indicado para reprocharme eso, te recuerdo que en la escala de asesinos, tú estarías por encima de mí por un pecado más grande -dijo el Descastado señalándolo- Además para conseguir que la presa preciada salga a la luz a veces es necesario hacer pequeños sacrificios.

Con un movimiento seco, Itachi lanzó unos cuantos shuriken contra el Descastado y sintió, por primera vez en todo aquel rato que había estado el Descastado presente, aquel dolor muscular que le impedía moverse. Comprobó como podía hacer movimientos más precisos si eran secos, aunque el dolor posterior era bastante potente como para poder dejarte paralizado unos cuantos segundos, que podían resultar decisivos en una lucha. El Descastado, por poco, esquivó el repentino ataque del moreno y le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación.

- No Itachi-kun... ¿sabes que eso era peligroso? -dijo con un tono burlón el Descastado provocando un bufido de disgusto por parte de Itachi.

El gran beneficio de aquella enorme ciudad era sin duda las laberínticas calles que la formaban, así que Itachi debería tomar aquello como un factor para poder descubrir que táctica era mejor con el Descastado. Empezó a correr mientras la lucha se continuaba saltando de tejado en tejado. Los calambres eran ahora más frecuentes que antes... ¿Había conseguido activarlo justo antes de empezar la lucha?.¿Qué demonios había sido?.¿Cuándo? Él no había visto nada... Lo cierto es que al empezarse a moverse fue cuando se dio cuenta de que otra vez habían vuelto. Estaba poniendo un gran esfuerzo en todo aquello, en ocasiones las extremidades se le embotaban hasta el punto que no sabía si podría continuar con la persecución por los tejados. Se paró en seco y un shuriken pasó casi rozándole la pierna y seguidamente retomó la marcha, bajó hasta las calles, que ahora estaban desiertas, si corría por los tejados sería fácilmente localizable y por las calles conseguiría despistarlo.

Tiró un par de kunais en dirección al castaño que esquivó sin causarle demasiados daños (aunque uno de ellos le hizo un rasguño en la cara). Vio como el mayor de los Uchiha bajaba a las calles y con decisión lo siguió para intentar atacarle de más cerca. Parecía mentira que en el estado en el que se encontraba pudiese correr a tanta velocidad, no por algo era uno de los miembros más rápidos de Akatsuki y muy comparable a la velocidad del ninja imitador Kakashi. El Uchiha giró de improvisto por el callejón de la izquierda, chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación y giró igual de bruscamente. En un segundo vio como el Uchiha tomaba impulso, parado a unos metros delante de él y tuvo el tiempo justo para que el gran Katon de fuego únicamente le rozara media pierna gracias a un salto. Cuando cayó al suelo comprobó como la pierna había resultado medio dañada con el fuego, y como Itachi volvía a correr por las calles. Maldita rata huidiza... esa era siempre su solución para todo. Huir. Aunque en parte no le extrañaba, gracias a su poder podía contener sus rápidos movimientos y sin esa rapidez y la agilidad para ejecutarlas en poco tiempo conseguía vencerle.

En el siguiente cruce Itachi se quedó desconcertado, realmente aquella ciudad era tan grande como para sin haberse dado cuenta haber estado yendo en dirección a la tienda de Zenki. Una gran plazoleta se abría delante de sus ojos, con dificultad se puso en el centro pensando momentáneamente en la estrategia que seguiría para evitar al Descastado. De repente notó como una mano se posaba en su hombro, se giró lo más rápido que los calambres le permitieron, con un gesto de sorpresa en el rostro y allí vio la cara del Descastado, con una mueca desencajada y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Itachi notó como una espada se clavaba en su torso provocándole una fuerte punzada. Tosió levemente mientras la sangre salía por la comisura de los labios.

- Vaya, así que aunque tus movimientos están limitados tus reflejos han hecho que te movieses lo justo para no recibir la herida en un sitio mortal -dijo el Descastado mirando de frente a Itachi con desprecio.

- Aunque vaya más lento de lo n-normal... mis reflejos siguen siendo mi mejor arma... -dijo con dificultad Itachi con media sonrisa en los labios.

La mueca de disgusto se hizo presente en el rostro del Descastado, bruscamente retiró la espada ensartada y vio como chorreaba de la sangre de aquel que despreciaba tanto. Pero no estaba contento con aquella mueca burlona que el Uchiha seguía teniendo en los labios: él quería observar la cara de sufrimiento de aquel desgraciado, que suplicase por su vida, ver como agonizaba... Volvió a la realidad dispuesto a hacerle más heridas pero de repente se quedó como congelado... No estaba. El Uchiha se había esfumado... ¡Mierda! Se había escapado mientras se había estado imaginando su sueño hecho realidad, la muerte de aquel ser repugnante... Miró al suelo con frustración y vio como las gotas de sangre se dividían en dos caminos. Sería demasiado tarde si escogiese uno y descubriese que no había ido por allí.

- ¡Maldito Uchiha! -gritó con rabia destruyendo el monumento que coronaba la plazoleta

El moreno estaba apoyado unos cuantos metros más allá, respirando agitadamente... Esta vez le había ido por poco, unos centímetros más a la derecha y su estómago hubiese quedado perforado por una brutal estocada. Por suerte para él se había quedado como traspuesto, quizás pensando en cual sería la mejor tortura para continuar, haciendo un kage bunshin que se marchó en otra dirección (llevando el rastro de sangre hacia otra dirección) se marchó para la dirección totalmente opuesta. Creía conocer la mentalidad del Escarlata, en ocasiones afilada y aguda y en ocasiones demasiado torpe. En este caso no dudaría, sabía que si iba en una dirección, seguir después la otra no significaría nada, el Uchiha no dudaría en borrar aquel rastro y así había perdido de nuevo la pista de su odiada presa. Lentamente se levantó del resquicio en el que se había sentado y se limpió la sangre de la comisura de su boca.

A un paso lento y silencioso puso rumbo hacia la tienda de Zenki mientras vigilaba que la sangre, que no dejaba de brotar, no dejase rastro alguno en el suelo. Una vez delante de la tienda, después de comprobar que no había nadie en los alrededores mirando, se adentró dentro del local.

- Itachi-san le estaba esperan... -empezó Zenki, pero sus palabras murieron cuando vio al portador del anillo escarlata apoyado en la puerta, sentado en el suelo y cuando observó como sus manos estaban bañadas en sangre- Itachi-san¿qué le ha ocurrido?

- No preguntes, simplemente cura esta maldita herida para que deje de sangrar -dijo Itachi irritado por el dolor de la herida- No quiero que lo primero que vea Gin cuando venga es esta escena.

Apresurándose, ayudó a Itachi a llegar a la sala de estar y lo dejó sentado en el sofá en el que el día anterior se había estado peleando con Gin. Rápidamente fue a por el botiquín y aplicando algunos conocimientos de ninjutsu médico consiguió cerrar la herida exteriormente y parte del interior.

- No debe hacer sobreesfuerzos, sino volverá a sangrar -dijo Zenki acabando de recoger todos los accesorios del botiquín

- Vaya, vaya veo que hay problemas por el hall de la fama... -dijo Gin apareciendo en el marco de la ventana del piso en el que se encontraban.

- Cierra tú estúpida bocaza, Gin -dijo irritado Itachi, la herida aún seguía picando por las curas que había realizado Zenki.

- Bien, Itachi-kun... ¿Qué has decidido?.¿Quieres o no quieres mi información? -dijo con una mano en la cara y adoptando una pose cool Gin.

- Cuéntame -dijo Itachi secamente- ¿Cuál es esa misión?

**Bueno pues aquí estoy con el quinto capítulo de este fanfic... otra vez escrito en tiempo record casi XD dos tardes d cole ù.u aish q pro soy por favor.. XDDD aleale El caso es que este fanfic me gusta mucho y no me cuesta demasiado escribirlo. Y ya tengo planeado todo el fanfic, si todo va bien serán 9 capítulos. Ooh eso quiere decir que ya solo quedan 4 capítulos más para ver que misión hará con Gin, quien será el descastado escarlata y todas esas cosas. Espero que me sigáis hasta entonces n.n porque lo cierto es que el número de reviews es escaso u.uU pero weno pienso akabarla. Paso a comentar los reviews.**

Kisame Hoshigaki, **jaja te gusta la demencia del Descastado? XD Ahora ya sabes quien se encontró a Itachi, era alguien que al principio era buscado xD Y no ù.u yo también diría que Kisame no puede volar**

Lovechii, **yo no amenazo pero me fastidia que dspues me estes insitiendo para que escriba -o- poxo fic que está marginado. Humor? ¬¬ baaaka! Para un fic serio que me alivia tensiones XD alguna cosa del pasado no se entendió? O.o ya me dirás que a ver si necesita algo un arreglo urgente. Me alegra que te guste la historia n.n**

Juegui, **aii la ñenkosa que le cuesta pero cuando lo lee se vicia -o- aiiish xDDD Weno pos aquí tienes otro capi pa que no te quejes -o- XD**

**Bueno esto es todo por esta vez n.n**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	6. Misión

**Disclaimer -- Los Personajes de esta obra no pertenecen a la autora del fanfic sino que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Todos excepto algunos personajes inventados.**

**Miruru// Feliz Navidad! n.n **

**Disclaimer -- Vamos Miruru-san desaloje el Disclaimer...**

**Miruru// ... :D Feliz Navidad Disclaimer ToT Toma!! (le da una paga de navidad) Eres el Disclaimer más majo que tengo contratado. (Miruru se va de la Sala de repente el Disclaimer se quita el disfraz y aparece...)**

**Itachi// Hay que ver lo que hay que hacer para ganarse un dinerillo extra... que mal está el mundo ù.u**

**Las cosas en cursiva son flashbacks, y las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos y en casos textos leídos. **

**El Descastado Escarlata**

**Capítulo 6 - Misión**

- Bien, Itachi-kun... ¿Qué has decidido?.¿Quieres o no quieres mi información? -dijo con una mano en la cara y adoptando una pose cool Gin.

_- Cuéntame -dijo Itachi secamente- ¿Cuál es esa misión?_

Después de la breve visita de Gin por la noche, Itachi se había marchado a su habitación a descansar. La herida había sido tratada a tiempo, y además con la experiencia de Zenki tenía por seguro que al día siguiente por la mañana aquella herida no representaría más que un simple rasguño. Era una de las cosas buenas de Zenki, tener habilidad en la cura de heridas graves, al ser una organización peligrosa que se andaba con temas de nivel alto, recibir ese tipo de heridas no era precisamente una idea descabellada.

Una buena noche de sueño hizo que el moreno despertase prácticamente igual de bien que el día anterior. Su herida aún le molestaba en cierta medida, pero sabía que no le significaría ningún problema para la misión que aquel día debía llevar a cabo. Hengeado otra vez del hijo del señor Akio, salió de la tienda para dirigirse a la plazoleta en la que el otro día había sido herido de gravedad. Ese había sido el sitio que Gin había escogido para encontrarse y, sin darle algún detalle más, se había marchado de la tienda sin explicar ni siquiera un detalle de esa misión. No sabía si era porque Zenki estaba delante y Gin no quería que éste se enterase de sus asuntos, o era porque la misión requería que le enseñase algunas cosas que Gin no llevaba encima en aquel momento.

Puso el pie en aquella plazoleta en la que había estado la noche pasada, observó como la estatua decorativa estaba derruida y como la autoridad se había presenciado en el lugar y rodeaba el sitio intentando satisfacer las preguntas de los curiosos y para quitarle importancia al asunto. Así que la huida del moreno no había dejado contento que digamos al Descastado... La gente, además de estar asustados por los asesinatos, que parecían no haber dejado de ocurrir, se preguntaban si aquel destrozo también lo había provocado el asesino en serie. Además la sangre de Itachi estaba por el suelo, lo que dejaba a la imaginación que quizás hubiese habido otra víctima en la noche anterior. Se sentó en un banco que había en la plaza, intentando aparentar despreocupación. A los minutos de estar esperando empezó a quedarse medio adormilado por el calor que el sol matutino le daba.

Una sombra le tapó el sol, haciendo que el Uchiha abriese los ojos para mirar. Allí vio a Gin, que lo miraba divertido, quizás por verlo hengeado de ese modo.

- No sabía que eras el hijo del "amable señor Akio" -dijo Gin pronunciando las últimas palabras con un deje que intentaba imitar el de las señoras de la ciudad.

- Desde ayer tuve claro que aventurarme a no serlo puede ser demasiado peligroso -comentó sin ganas Itachi- Así que seguiré siendo Soichirô.

- Bien Soichirô-kun, si me acompañas a mi casita, te explicaré lo que el otro día me pasó -dijo Gin muy divertido por hablar de ese modo.

Sin decir más palabra, Itachi se levantó del banco y empezó a seguir a Gin. Después de un largo recorrido, que al Uchiha se le antojó de laberíntico, llegaron a un triste edificio de colores grisáceos y que parecía estar preparado para ser demolido, del estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraba. Gin vio como el chico había fruncido el entrecejo ante la visión del desastroso edificio.

- El alquiler es barato -soltó Gin para excusarse- Y como paso más tiempo fuera que dentro casi no se nota.

Dijo que casi ni se notaba... Pero Itachi supo verle demasiadas diferencias entre aquel antro y la casa de Zenki a la que se le podía poner bien, bien el calificativo de lujosa. Paredes rasgadas, puertas rotas, otras atascadas, el sitio estaba cubierto de polvo (cosa que te demostraba que, efectivamente, el tiempo que Gin pasaba en el lugar era casi nulo), amueblado con cuatro cosas y lo que más ocupaba era un gran archivador.

- Si fuese alérgico al polvo creo que hubiese muerto nada más abrirse la puerta... -comentó Itachi sacudiendo el polvo de un libro que había encima de una pequeña mesita- No te vendría mal hacer algo de limpieza.

- Jaja, tienes razón Itachi-kun. Pero no tengo tiempo y cuando vengo al pueblo es para recopilar la información correctamente, resumirla, entregársela a Zenki (explicándosela en el proceso) y volverme a marchar.

El moreno, deshizo el henge tranquilamente, no creía que nadie mirase por aquel lugar y más sabiendo que por allí encontrar algo sería difícil. Se dejó caer suavemente en una pequeña butaca y miró con una gota como una gran polvareda se levantó del mueble haciendo que una pequeña neblina se instalase delante de su cara.

- La revolución de los ácaros... -dijo Itachi molesto mientras con la mano apartaba la polvareda.

- Oh vamos, Itachi-kun... Eres muy quejica ¿eh? -dijo de morros Gin mientras se dirigía al gran archivador- Total por un poco de polvo

- No resultaría un problema si realmente fuese poco... -dijo Itachi con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Y qué me dices del recorrido para llegar a tu antro? Hemos dado unos cuantos rodeos¿no es así?

- Ya sabes que soy muy mío para mis cosas. No me gusta que sea quien sea sepa donde tengo mi escondite. Sé que a los portadores os resultaría en cierto modo útil saber donde está para localizarme fácilmente -dijo Gin seriamente- Pero no me gusta la idea de que haya gente merodeando en mi casa con mi información.

- Vaya así que me has mareado para que otro día no pueda reencontrar el lugar -dijo Itachi con media sonrisa- Eres desconsiderado, Gin.

- Hago lo que puedo -dijo Gin sonriendo mientras se rascaba la cabeza- Sé que la información importante no está aquí, sino en casa de Zenki... Pero igualmente tengo información aquí y para un recaudador de información, cualquier tipo de información, por nimia que sea es importante.

- Entiendo, tampoco tengo demasiado interés por saber donde está este sitio -dijo Itachi tranquilamente- Bien, me gustaría que me explicases la misión y que fuésemos de una vez por todas al tema.

- Bien, este es un conjunto de documentos que creo que te servirán -dijo Gin pasándole una carpeta que había sacado del archivador, después de haber desactivado lo que parecía un gran dispositivo de seguridad montado con ninjutsu- Son únicamente mapas y algunas fichas personales.

- Hm, pues entonces explícate -dijo Itachi abriendo la carpeta y ojeando por encima los papeles.

- El caso es que, hace unas semanas me enteré que un codiciado objeto había sido robado de la casa de un gran magnate -dijo Gin sentándose en la pequeña mesita, que temblaba peligrosamente bajo su peso- Podrás ver el preciado cáliz en una foto que hay en la carpeta. Ese cáliz, a parte del valor del oro y las joyas incrustadas, tiene un valor simbólico muy fuerte, lo que hace que su valor sea prácticamente incalculable.

- .¿Prácticamente? Es decir que valor incalculable no tiene, pero tampoco es como tu casa¿no? -dijo Itachi.

- Ya estamos con mi casa... -dijo con el ceño fruncido Gin- Lo que pasa es que en estos días es difícil que algo no tenga precio. Los contables de hoy en día son capaces de establecer un precio a cosas impensables, por eso lo decía. Ese cáliz fue robado antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo.

- Así que Akatsuki tiene asuntos pendientes con ese cáliz... -murmuró Itachi mirando la foto del cáliz y observando como, efectivamente, tenía pinta de ser muy valioso.

- Sí, digamos que al boss le interesó mucho obtener esa pieza, supongo que algún asuntillo secreto del cáliz... No he podido obtener información sobre eso, supongo que el boss se encarga de que no encontremos nada también. Busqué durante tres días y tres noches sin descanso información sobre el robo y acabé descubriendo que los culpables eran Suna, la organización.

- .¿Aquella organización que se ha instalado principalmente en la villa de la arena y que son tan tristes que ni supieron elegir un nombre más original que Suna? -dijo Itachi arqueando una ceja y levantando la vista de los papeles.

- Exacto, esos malditos están intentando sabotear la importancia de Akatsuki y¿qué mejor forma de hacerlo que frustrar el intento de robo de esta organización? Eso fue lo que pensaron y por eso se adelantaron -dijo con rabia Gin.

- Esa organización se está transformando en algo muy molesto y nos está limitando el trabajo en el país donde se encuentra la villa de la arena. -dijo Itachi también a disgusto- Representan un problema demasiado pesado.

- Sí, y por eso mismo el boss me dio órdenes de acabar con ellos y así demostrar que quien intenta hacer algo contra Akatsuki paga las consecuencias. Y que, a pesar de que nuestra organización esté envuelta entre misterio, nuestro poder es muy real -dijo Gin tranquilamente.

- Ya era hora de que boss decidiese prestar atención a la molestia que significaban -dijo Itachi cruzándose de brazos- La última incursión a la arena de Sasori y Deidara acabó muy pronto debido a los impedimentos que estos les ponían. Además, con tal de no llamar la atención Sasori decidió volver y comunicarlo, ya que a Deidara se le estaban subiendo los humos a la cabeza.

- Entiendo, cuando se enfada no hay quien lo detenga -dijo Gin riendo brevemente- Pues bien, hace unos cuantos días ya, después de una larga investigación sobre donde tenían la base secreta y como era aquel edificio, intenté infiltrarme en el lugar para recuperar el cáliz como primera prioridad.

- Pensaste en primero recuperar el cáliz y luego llamar a algunos asesinos para que acabasen la faena, supongo -dijo Itachi adivinando los pensamientos de Gin, que afirmó con la cabeza.

- Lo que no me esperaba era que el nuevo jefe que los dirige cambió la táctica de vigilancia que estos tenían y cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo fui descubierto. -dijo Gin muy serio- Recibí una gran paliza, pero por suerte logré escapar con vida del lugar. Intenté que los asesinos me acompañasen la próxima vez... Pero tú ya sabes como son los cobaya.

- Entre vosotras no os ayudáis a menos que un portador os lo ordene -dijo Itachi entrecerrando los ojos, como si aquello fuese una gran estupidez- Desconfiáis porque sabéis que todos aspiráis a lo mismo y eso consigue que rivalicéis entre vosotros para todo. Ni siquiera sabéis que significa el compañerismo por conveniencia.

- Exacto, nadie me quiso acompañar. El plazo para terminar mi misión se agota, y no sé cual sería la reacción del boss si se entera que no lo he logrado -dijo tenso Gin.

- Ahora mismo la verdad es que te mataría sin lugar a dudas. Entre mi posible traición y tu fracaso sería más que suficiente como para que se enfade demasiado como para que mantenga las ideas frías -dijo Itachi tranquilamente- Si fuese en otra ocasión supongo que te dejaría libre, al fin y al cabo gran parte de nuestra red de información la formas tú.

- Lo sé, pero como también sé que ahora está de mal humor me corre prisa -dijo Gin con una gota- El plazo acaba a fin de mes.

- Entonces tú, al igual que yo, estás en problemas... -dijo Itachi tranquilamente- Bien, entonces lo que hay que hacer es infiltrarse, robar el cáliz y matar a todos los que hay en el edificio...

- A todos... o al menos al cabeza de la organización y a los más poderosos secuaces -dijo Gin cruzándose de brazos- No queremos que la organización se vuelva a formar e intenten volver a ser una mosca molesta en nuestro camino.

- Parece una misión interesante y divertida¿verdad? -dijo sonriendo superiormente Itachi- ¿Dónde se encuentra la base?

- Está fuera de Shien, en un pueblo cercano -dijo Gin- Contando mi velocidad llegaremos allí en dos o tres horas como mucho. Al principio pensé que tendrían la base en el país de la arena, pero lo cierto es que montar una base en el centro es como si decidieses hacer una organización y la montases en medio de Konoha.

- Ideas de bomberos -dijo Itachi entornando los ojos momentáneamente.

- Una vez allí repasaremos el plano del edificio y pensaremos una manera táctica de entrar en el lugar sin ser vistos -dijo Gin- Además una vez fuera deberás restringir aún más tu rastro de charka, usar el henge ya no será necesario, el Descastado no sabrá rápidamente que tú te has ido, no sé ni si lo llegará a saber. Pero si se enterase entre que se marcha y nos encuentra nos dará tiempo a volver a Shien y para entonces ya estarás camuflado por la extensión de la ciudad. Todo si sale dentro de los cálculos.

- Creo que, después de todo, no va a ser una pérdida de tiempo esta misión. Parece entretenida -dijo sonriendo de nuevo el moreno y levantándose del sofá.

Gin, también con una sonrisa, aunque no del mismo tipo que anteriormente, se levantó de la mesa, que se tambaleó con cierta violencia pero sin llegarse a romper. Después de dar otro rodeo por Shien con tal de despistar al moreno, salieron por fin de la ciudad y se adentraron por un bosque espeso. Tal y como había predicho Gin, a las dos horas y media se detuvo bruscamente, haciendo que Itachi se parase un poco más adelante.

- Voy a mirar si hay alguna vigilancia por los alrededores -dijo Gin a media voz.

Gin desapareció de la vista del Uchiha. El moreno se recostó en aquella rama del árbol en el que se había parado, sacó de nuevo la carpeta y miró de nuevo el contenido, esta vez prestándole más atención. Había un mapa del edificio, observó con atención como tenía alguna anotación por encima indicando lugares con puntos de vigilancia que habían sido posteriormente tachados y reemplazados por otros. También estaban marcadas las escasas cámaras de vigilancias que habían repartidos en los lugares más importantes. Seguidamente pasó al siguiente papel, era la ficha personal de un hombre con cara de malas pulgas. Según el historial y algunos datos apuntados aquel era un criminal astuto y según habladurías era muy poderoso. Con una mirada dudosa Itachi pasó de papel, seguro que las habladurías eran únicamente eso, pero tenía la seguridad que aquel hombre sería el que estaría en la cúspide de la organización. Sería la cabeza pensante y precisamente era su cabeza lo que debía de cortar. El siguiente documento eran unas fichas de los altos mandos, pocos y muy poca información sobre ellos. Pero estaba prácticamente seguro que no iban a resultar ningún problema. Si su jefe no lo iba a representar, ellos ni mucho menos.

Se puede pensar que era un tanto fanfarrón pensar que podría sin ningún problema, pero solo con ver la ficha sabía que las habladurías solo quedaban en aquello. Los que son realmente poderosos no suelen ir clamando a los cuatro vientos su valía, no suelen haber habladurías sobre ellos porque los que conocen de su poder temen hablar de ello. Así pues, normalmente cuando las habladurías comentaban lo fuerte que era tal individuo solía significar que realmente no lo era tanto, que era una fama que él mismo se había creado para aparentar lo que no era.

Lo que quedaba en la carpeta era la foto del cáliz robado junto con una cifra desorbitada apuntada, que antes no había visto, y que pensó que sería el valor de la pieza; y también se encontraba un papel con varias anotaciones que guardaban el historial de la organización Suna. Guardó el papel sin siquiera leerlo entero, recordaba el historial ya que el boss les había ido informando, lo que nunca comprendió fue que no tomase medidas contra ellos. Algunos portadores se quejaron de que les habían surgido molestias con esa organización y que por preservar la política de discreción de la organización no habían tomado medidas, aunque ganas no faltaban. Y además era casi ofensivo, sobretodo sabiendo que esa organización, desde su inicio, se había dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible a Akatsuki. Y aunque nunca habían logrado dañar importantemente a Akatsuki, acababa por resultar pesado en sobremanera. Por eso escuchar que el boss había decidido exterminarlos era en parte alentador, no habría más molestias por culpa de esos.

Gin volvió a aparecer en el suelo, al lado del árbol sobre el cual se encontraba recostado Itachi y le dirigió una mirada incrédula pensando en como podía relajarse estando en territorio enemigo. El moreno bajó al suelo y miró con interés a Gin, dándole a entender que le contase que había obtenido con aquella expedición.

- No hay nadie por aquí, pero unos metros más adelante hay vigilantes a cada diez metros -dijo Gin a media voz- ¿Has mirado los mapas que te dejé?

- Sí, la seguridad es en cierto modo fuerte y débil a la vez -dijo Itachi tranquilamente- He encontrado un hueco por el cual nos podríamos colar dentro del edificio sin demasiados problemas.

- Supongo que es por el tragaluz y entrando al piso superior, que es el que menos vigilancia tiene -dijo Gin analizando mentalmente el mapa.

- Exacto, lo que tenemos que conseguir es acercarnos al edificio sin ser vistos y lograr subirlo. Una vez en el tejado entrar en la planta superior no será problemático -dijo Itachi tranquilamente- Lo mejor es que tú vayas en la retaguardia y así aprovecharemos mi velocidad.

- El lado por el que será más fácil abatir al guardia sin que los demás se den cuenta es por el este, al haber bastante vegetación el guarda queda bastante oculto a la vista de los demás. -dijo Gin- Como no hacen comprobaciones cada cierto tiempo nadie notará la ausencia hasta el cambio de turno. Se producirá en hora y media.

- Vamos, que de la juerga no nos vamos a librar -dijo Itachi sonriendo divertidamente.

- No, sé que contigo iremos rápido, pero no tengo pensado que encontremos donde está el jefe antes de hora y media -dijo Gin también sonriendo- Y si tienes ganas de juerga supongo que antes de la hora y media esto ya estará muy animado.

- Vamos, tampoco quiero perder más de un día con esto -dijo Itachi- Yo también tengo mis asuntos que resolver.

Ocultos por la espesura del bosque, se dirigieron hacia la cara este del edificio, tal y como Gin había dicho estaba oculta por la espesura y por lo tanto no le resultó difícil al Uchiha avanzar rápidamente sin ser visto hacia el hombre y dejarlo inconsciente. Dejándolo apartado y escondido entre unos matorrales, Gin avanzó hasta donde se encontraba el moreno y empezaron a subir por la cara del edificio, concentrando el chakra en los pies. Para esconderse del campo de visión de los guardias Gin usó una técnica de camuflaje y, lenta pero decididamente, lograron llegar al tejado del edificio.

- Realmente son todos estúpidos... -dijo Itachi a media voz empezando a bajar por el tragaluz del edificio mientras Gin guardaba silencio. Después de abrir una ventana lentamente, empezaron a entrar- No sé como lograron descu...

Las palabras del Uchiha se vieron interrumpidas cuando un estridente pitido que sonó por todo el piso alertando de intrusos. Itachi miró con una gota pensando en como sus palabras ahora ya sonarían a estupideces pues ellos mismos habían sido descubiertos. Empezaron a correr por el largo pasillo y entraron en una de las habitaciones que encontraron metros más allá.

- Ese es el motivo -dijo Gin con una gota sonriendo nuevamente- Cuando menos te lo esperas cambian los sistemas de seguridad

- Bueno pues ahora ha empezado el juego del ratón y el gato a dos bandas -dijo Itachi tranquilamente. Escuchó como el ruido de pasos fuera se hizo presente- Parece que ya nos están buscando.

- Eso es mejor... -dijo Gin sonriendo superiormente- Así podremos movernos con más facilidad.

- Eres muy desconsiderado Gin... -dijo sonriente Itachi mientras se asomaba con cuidado para ver a los que acababan de pasar por delante de la puerta.

- No tanto como tú, Itachi-kun -dijo Gin sonriendo y notando como dos presencias se acercaban a la puerta- El fuerte para ti.

Sin dejarles tiempo a reaccionar los guardias resultaron brutalmente atacados, dejándolos en la habitación y hengeados como ellos salieron los dos chicos. Seguidamente se pusieron a correr haciendo ver que buscaban a los intrusos por las habitaciones, reuniéndose con el resto del grupo.

- .¿Alguna novedad? -les preguntó el hombre que parecía ser el jefe del escuadrón.

- No, señor -dijeron firmemente ambos a la vez. Y fue Itachi quien prosiguió- Hemos registrado todas las habitaciones a nuestro paso y no había nadie. Habrán huido a pisos inferiores.

- .¿Habéis visto bajar a los intrusos? -preguntó malentendiendo la información de Itachi.

- Puede ser señor -dijo Itachi aprovechando- Creo saber quienes pueden ser, me gustaría comunicárselo al jefe personalmente.

- Puedes decírmelo a mí -dijo seriamente el hombre.

- Es un asunto de los altos cargos, no puedo contárselo señor -dijo Itachi sorprendiendo hasta al mismo Gin

- Ché... De acuerdo... Pero tendrás que conformarte con los superiores, el jefe está demasiado ocupado -dijo el hombre a disgusto.

Empezó a seguir al hombre, yendo en dirección contraria a la que habían venido, cuando se cruzó con Gin susurró rápidamente un: "Tú te encargas de encontrar el cáliz" y continuó con su camino sin aparentar ningún cambio en su marcha. Llegaron a una puerta de color rojo, después de que se marcharse el hombre, Itachi llamó dos veces y después de recibir permiso entró en la oscura habitación. Al frente habían tres hombres que lo escudriñaron con interés, el Uchiha no dijo nada.

- Tú no eres de los nuestros¿verdad? -dijo uno de los hombres arqueando una ceja superiormente.

- Me alegra que al menos se me note -dijo el moreno dibujando una sonrisa.

- Deshaz tu henge, muéstrate si tienes valor -dijo otro de los hombres- Enséñanos la cara del que osa desafiarnos abiertamente.

El moreno deshizo el henge tal y como le habían incitado, lo cierto era que no tenía sentido seguir con aquel henge cuando ya sabían que era un intruso. Miró a todos por encima y con su mano izquierda se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

- E-ese anillo... -dijo uno de los tres asustado, haciendo que los otros dos le mirasen- A-Akatsuki... ¡El Escarlata de Akatsuki!

- Habéis estado insistentemente en nuestro camino durante vuestro tiempo de existencia... Ya no lo haréis más.

- Ja -rió uno de los hombres prepotentemente intentando aparentar la calma que en su interior le faltaba- Que se diga que sois poderosos no significa que lo seáis, además son muy pocos los que dicen eso, todo lo demás está envuelto en misterio. No dejaremos que una organización tan patética nos quite el renombre.

- Nosotros no queremos fama, no necesitamos que la gente nos tema... -dijo Itachi tranquilamente- Pero eso no significa que nuestro poder no sea real.

- ¡Demuéstralo si puedes! -gritó uno de los hombres atacando al Uchiha.

Con un movimiento suave esquivó el ataque del hombre y paró con un kunai el ataque de otro, que se había apuntado a la ofensiva y con fuerza empujó al otro hacia detrás. Los dos hombres quedaron a espaldas del moreno, el cual ni se molestó en girarse, este gesto fue interpretado como una burla, cosa que hizo que rabiaran aún más. Se abalanzaron de nuevo para atacarle, pero antes de que llegasen a hacerle nada Itachi rápidamente los hirió de gravedad con un kunai a cada uno. Los hombres, en el suelo sufrían la terrible herida, mientras el que quedaba ileso miraba la situación tenso.

- .¿No me vais a dar más juego? -dijo con gélido tono y una gélida mirada el mayor de los Uchiha.

No muy lejos de allí, en una gran sala, un hombre de pelo azulado paseaba por su despacho nerviosamente. Sabía que otra vez habían intentado invadir el centro y eso en parte siempre lo ponía algo nervioso. Recordaba muy bien que hacía un tiempo un esbirro de Akatsuki había intentado colarse y desde ese día llevaba pensando en que no pasaría demasiado tiempo hasta que hubiese otro intento de invasión, y había ocurrido. Pero en cierto modo estaba tranquilo, sabía que si eran como la otra vez no tendrían ningún problema en encargarse de ellos. El intercomunicador de la sala sonó, una llamada. Descolgó el auricular.

- .¿Sí dígame? -preguntó con tono autoritario.

- ¡J-Jefe!.¡ Esto es t-terrible!.¡Setô y Ryoichiro! E-están... L-los dos están... -decía la aterrorizada voz de un hombre por el interfono.

- ¡Yuuta!.¿Qué es lo que ocurre? -gritó el superior tensamente.

- E-Ese hombre está loco... Es m-muy fuerte para nosotros... Señor tiene que ayudarnos S-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!

Escuchó un fuerte ruido, como si el auricular hubiese caído al suelo, también como si algo más grande hubiese caído y escuchó como el ruido de algo gotear.

- ¡Yuuta!.¡Oi, Yuuta contesta! -dijo aún más tenso el hombre- ¡Yuuta!.¿Qué ha sucedido?

Se quedó en silencio esperando una respuesta y escuchó como parecía que alguien había recogido el auricular. Esperó unos segundos en silencio.

- .¿Yuuta? -preguntó lentamente.

- Así que se llamaba Yuuta¿eh? -dijo una fría voz masculina a través del interfono- Oh vamos Yuuta, dile algo a tu jefe... No seas así de callado...

- T-teme... ¿quién demonios eres? -preguntó con rabia el hombre

- Estoy esperando encontrarme contigo, igual que tus compañeros -dijo la voz- Ellos parecen querer verte aún más que yo... Murmuran tu nombre ente lamentos -de repente la voz tomó un tono irónico que intentaba imitar las voces de aquellos bajo sus órdenes- Jefe... ayuda... Jefe... Y así todo el rato. Si no vienes pronto, no podrán decir nada más.

Colgó el interfono con ira y salió de la habitación a toda prisa. ¿Qué demonios significaba todo aquello?.¿Quién era ese hombre?.¿Qué quería de la organización? Por fin llegó delante de la habitación de aquellos que estaban bajo su mando, abrió la puerta con ímpetu y la sangre se le heló. La habitación estaba toda manchada de sangre, por las paredes... en el suelo... sus subordinados yacían en el suelo muertos, asesinados de manera brutal y en medio de la sala y desprendiendo un chakra hostil permanecía de pie un joven. Estaba parcialmente cubierto por la sangre de sus subordinados, giró la cabeza con parsimonia y observó como unos fríos y aterradores ojos rojos lo observaban superiormente.

- Por fin has llegado, Kosuke -dijo Itachi con el mismo deje frío con el que había estado hablando por el interfono con él. Sin proponérselo había dejado que el tal Yuuta se hubiese comunicado con su jefe, pero bueno, eso al fin y al cabo había sido provechoso ya que, ahí lo tenía- Pero has tardado tanto que ya todos han muerto...

- T-tú¿qu-quién eres? -preguntó de nuevo el jefe de la organización Suna, Kosuke

- Soy el Escarlata de Akatsuki -dijo Itachi enseñándole el anillo- Y he venido a acabar con esta mosca molesta que representáis vosotros y a recuperar lo que es nuestro.

- .¿U-un portador? -preguntó tembloroso

- Veo que has hecho tus deberes. Pero eso no me interesa, nadie debe saber demasiado de nosotros -dijo Itachi tranquilamente cruzado de brazos- Pero lo que menos nos gusta es que se interpongan en nuestro camino.

- Yo soy el Gran Kosuke¿es que no lo entiendes? -gritó temblorosamente- Mi poder es muy grande. ¡T-todos lo saben!

- Estoy totalmente seguro que tu poder no es real... Que todo es una triquiñuela -dijo Itachi dibujando una sonrisa prepotente en el rostro- Y estoy seguro porque tiemblas de miedo.

La lucha no duró ni dos minutos, Kosuke intentó escapar sin éxito ya que Itachi acabó antes con su vida. Que una organización regentada por un tipo así les hubiese supuesto un tipo de molestia le producía mal humor. Gin, que había recuperado la pieza, escuchó los gritos del jefe de Suna y se acercó quedándose bastante sorprendido ante la escena. Después de que Itachi viera como miraba absorto la escena, se acercó a él.

- .¿Algún problema con el resultado? -preguntó seriamente Itachi mientras Gin negó fervientemente con la cabeza- Entonces lo que te queda es avisar al boss para que mande a alguien a eliminar las pruebas.

Después de un trayecto de la misma duración y después de otro recorrido laberíntico por las calles de Shien, llegaron de nuevo al Antro de Gin. Mientras Gin ponía a buen recaudo aquel valioso cáliz, Itachi fue al baño y se limpió la sangre de las manos. Regresó a la polvorienta sala de estar y se sentó con más cuidado en el sofá, intentando levantar el menor polvo posible.

- Gracias por la ayuda, Itachi-kun -dijo Gin sonriente- Sin tu ayuda me hubiese resultado muy problemático encargarme de todo.

- Ahora la información. ¿Cómo me paraliza y quién es el Descastado Escarlata? –preguntó Itachi seriamente.

- Estoy seguro que el descastado lleva algún tipo de dispositivo -dijo Gin tranquilamente- La clave está ahí, es un dispositivo creado y que además tiene la base en algo que tiene que tener contacto contigo.

- .¿Contacto conmigo...? -preguntó pensativamente Itachi intentando imaginarse el que.

- Pero tranquilo, creo que lo tendrás muy claro cuando te diga lo siguiente -dijo Gin tranquilamente- El Descastado Escarlata es Ren Kazutaka¿lo recuerdas?

Itachi, que había estado con la vista fija en el suelo, después de unos segundos repitiéndose ese nombre mentalmente levantó la vista y miró a Gin con sorpresa.

- .¿Ren Kazutaka?.¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo...? -dijo Itachi.

**Bueno pues después de mucho tiempo aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo de la historia de Itachi (la seria ù.u que ahora vuelve a tener dos)**

**Itachi// No creas que me hace excesiva ilusión ¬¬**

**Este fic tal y como dije en el capítulo anterior, será finalmente de 9 capítulos (ahora seguro porque ya los tengo escritos xD) Así que para vosotros es abierto pero para mí es cerrado ù.u ais pobrecito fic.**

**Bueno, ya por este año no habrá más Descastado, así que para el próximo año (jaja ni que faltase tanto, pero suena lejano eh? xD) más descastado, los 3 capítulos que faltan y que nos revelarán quién es Ren Kazutaka (que ahora ya sabéis el nombre ù.u) **

**Felices fiestas, feliz año nuevo (aunque actualizaré más fics (pretendo) antes de año nuevo pero weno xD) y que os regalen muchas cosaaas ù.u**

_Juegui,_**jaja pobre yoooo!! ToT nunca te caen bien mis pjs xDD es que me gustan los pjs puñeteros xD que den algo de problemitas, siempre es divertido xD Poxito mío no le digas estas cosas (**_Ita// T.T) _**ya queda menos para el secretoo xD **

_Kisame Hoshigaki, _**por eso, el orgullo de Itachi a veces también se lo tiene que tragar, un poco como todos en ocasiones en la vida real, no? Despistarse y confiarse en ocasiones es demasiado fácil ù.u Me alegra que te guste n.n**

_Akari,_**Holaaas!! Carne nueva!!! (jaja no te asustes XD) Me alegra que te interese la historia y me alegra q mi forma de narrar sea comprensible, si escribiese inentendiblemente me preocuparía (o.o soy yo o le acabo de pegar un patadón al diccionario? (H)) n.n Espero seguir viendo tus reviews por aquí y bueno historias con Itachi de prota tengo a día de hoy 4 ô.o pero diría que a Ita no le hace muy feliz (**_Ita// Teniendo en cuenta que 2 de ellas me ridiculizas... ¬¬ Miru// -o- es una parodia Ita compréndelo... Ita// -o- sí, sí...)_

**Eso es todo por esta vez n.n gracias por los reviews. Y para acabar, os pongo un pequeño preview de lo que será el capítulo (ni punto de comparación con los previews del retorno eh? que esos nunca se cumplen xDDD)**

"_Ren Kazutaka es un nombre que difícilmente podré olvidar..._**[...Kisame Hoshigaki es muy temperamental, sin nadie que lo controle sería capaz de seguir sus instintos hasta el final. Por eso es quizás por lo que el Boss estaba en parte tan desesperado con él.**_" _

Próximo capítulo:: El recuerdo de Itachi


	7. El recuerdo de Itachi

**Miru// ... (aparece y ve que no ha salido el disclaimer) Em... ¿Dónde se metió esta cosa...?**

**Itachi// (Que pasa por allí) ¿Tu Disclaimer de mi fic donde me maltratas y me pones en peligro? (Miru afirma aunque iba a replicar algo pero Itachi la corta) Era yo, necesitaba dinero para comprar regalos de navidad ·-·**

**Miru// T-T Ya decía yo que era demasiado bonito para ser real... (se va hecha una exaltación) Ahora tendré que buscar de nuevo en el periódico. **

**Itachi// Bueno... Lo haremos otra vez y gratis¡Para que luego digáis que soy malo! Ù.ú Los personajes de Naruto no pertenecen a Miruru, más le gustaría. Hay otros que sí que lo son. (mira a los lados y ve que Miru parece no estar) T0T Socorro sacadme de aquí, esta tía está loca.**

**Miru// ¬¬...**

**Itachi// o----o (miedo) **

**-----**

**Este capítulo es diferente y especial así que aclaro como funciona. Las cosas en negrita (a partir del título... se entiende u0uU xD) son pensamientos de Itachi. Las cosas en cursiva son cosas del pasado (narración normal)**

**AVISO:: (sí otro, que pasa? Ò.ó) TODO esto está inventado, ficticio, no es real y tiene el único objetivo de hacer que la historia cuadre. Así que no os pongáis demasiado críticos con que si esto no me cuadra y blahs :P... Ya he intentado que cuadre lo mejor posible**

**El Descastado Escarlata**

_**Capítulo 7 -- El recuerdo de Itachi**_

"**Ren Kazutaka es un nombre que difícilmente podré olvidar.**

**Recuerdo haber estado vagando mucho tiempo después de haber cometido mi mayor pecado, no tenía ningún sitio al que ir, ningún objetivo en mente. Después del asesinato me había convertido en una marioneta que no tenía una voluntad en concreto. Por eso recuerdo el día en que alguien se paró en mi camino, vestido con una túnica negra, con nubes rojas, porque aquello rompió mi aburrida monotonía."**

_Un joven moreno, algo lleno de polvo vagaba por el bosque, hacía ya unos días que se había metido en el lugar y se había perdido. Pero poco le importaba, después de haberse hecho prófugo de su pueblo de origen, lo demás parecía nimio. Se sentó a descansar un rato, estar caminando sin rumbo ni objetivos hacían que vagar por un bosque resultase cansado. Fue en aquel momento cuando una sombra le tapó los pocos rayos de sol que entraban por entre la espesura. Ya había notado la presencia acercarse a él, pero al no llevar intenciones asesinas había permitido que se acercara. Levantó lentamente la vista y vio una silueta con una cabellera azul larga, llevaba una túnica negra con nubes rojas que hasta ahora nunca había visto. _

_- ¿Itachi Uchiha? -preguntó esa persona tranquilamente, prácticamente segura que por fin había dado con su objetivo._

_- ¿Qué quieres de mí? -preguntó el joven moreno- ¿Te envía Konoha?_

"**En aquel momento no tenía nada en mente, sabía que aquella persona delante de mí era muy poderosa y que si era un enviado de Konoha no tenía muchas posibilidades de escapar, estábamos demasiado igualados. Pero no me importaba."**

_- No soy un enemigo tuyo... -empezó tranquilamente- Pero tampoco soy algo así como un amigo... ¿Estás dispuesto a abandonar tu humanidad?_

_El moreno, después de un largo silencio, simplemente afirmó con la cabeza. Aquella persona había logrado despertar un interés en él que hasta hace unos días no tenía por nada. Quería saber con qué objetivo venía, si trabajaba para alguien..._

_- Mi nombre... Mi nombre ahora no es importante -dijo tranquilamente el peliazul- Soy un enviado del Boss de nuestra organización. Nuestro nombre es Akatsuki. Aprenderás más cosas una vez te encuentres con el Boss. Lo único que puedo decirte es que él sabe tu historial y quiere que trabajes para él. Aún no sé en que rango, ni nada, yo solo fui mandado a buscarte._

_El Akatsuki se giró y empezó a caminar, el moreno se levantó con parsimonia y guardando una distancia prudencial siguió al peliazul mirándolo de hito a hito. Extraña vestimenta... además llevaba un anillo con un kanji en la mano. Después de horas caminando llegaron a una gruta en la cual se adentró siguiendo al peliazul. Dentro había gran murmullo, parecía que había habido una gran reunión y que todos aún permanecían por allí. _

_Un hombre que parecía un pez, su piel era azul, su pelo era de un azul más oscuro. Otro hombre de más misteriosa naturaleza que miraba algunos papeles de recompensas. Un extraño ser que parecía un escorpión... Lo que él diría a primera vista que era una mujer, rubia con el pelo recogido en una coleta que hacía figuritas de arcilla. Un hombre planta que parecía estar conversando consigo mismo... Y así podría seguirlos enumerando... Hasta le había parecido ver a Orochimaru por allí, cosa que, después de todo, no le resultaba demasiado raro. _

_La persona que le había estado guiando desapareció alegando que iba a avisar al Boss, Itachi permaneció en el centro, quieto y sin decir ni una palabra mientras observaba ningún punto en concreto. En un rincón de la cueva, Kisame Hoshigaki observaba de reojo al nuevo mientras hablaba con Deidara y Sasori._

_- ¿Así que ese es la nueva adquisición del boss? -cuestionó a sus compañeros- No parece que esté demasiado alerta, teniendo en cuenta donde se encuentra._

_- Supongo que si el boss lo ha escogido será por algún motivo -dijo Sasori encogiéndose de hombros._

_- Va a ser un cobaya, yeah. Tampoco hay que poner tantas expectativas en él, yeah -dijo Deidara- Para ser un cobaya no se necesita demasiado._

_- Yo ahora tengo problemas con Zetsu, no sé por qué tiene que acompañarme pero no logramos hacer nada derecho -dijo a disgusto Kisame- Podría ponerme a algún ayudante._

_- Kisame, yeah, eso es una tontería ya que así los cobaya se enterarían de más de lo que deben, yeah -dijo Deidara entrecerrando los ojos- Son normas que todos conocemos, yeah._

_- Eh, podemos intentar ponerlo a prueba por diversión atacándolo por sorpresa -dijo Kisame sonriendo malévolamente._

_- Kisame, si Boss viene y ve que lo hemos matado no se quedará muy contento -dijo Sasori _

_- Oh vamos, si lo matamos significará que no es poderoso -dijo Kisame a disgusto- ¿Para que queremos tantas cobayas de bajo nivel sin poder?_

_- Para que hagan nuestro trabajo sucio cuando la misión no requiere nuestro gran poder, yeah -dijo Deidara mirándolo con una gota- Deberías aprender a ser más discreto, yeah._

_- Boss siempre me está diciendo eso -dijo Kisame pesadamente- No entiende que la sangre de luchador me corre por las venas._

_- Excusas... -murmuró Sasori mirando despreocupadamente hacia otro lado._

_- Bueno¿vamos a poner al novato a prueba o no? -dijo molesto Kisame- Si vamos a hacerlo tiene que ser antes de que venga el Boss y nos pueda echar la bronca._

_- Pareces un crío, Kisame yeah -dijo Deidara entornando los ojos._

_- Si después hay bronca te juro que te cargaré el muerto todo a ti -dijo Sasori cogiendo disimuladamente un kunai mientras Kisame sonreía._

_Ambos desaparecieron y rápidamente se abalanzaron cada uno por un lado para atacar al moreno. El primero en atacar fue Sasori, pero Itachi paró su kunai con otro y lo miró calmadamente. A la espalda de Itachi apareció rápidamente Kisame, que intentó atacarle con la Samehada, pero el moreno, aguantando el kunai que paraba a Sasori con una mano, cogió otro kunai con la que tenía libre y medio girándose paró el avance de la espada. El murmullo que había habido en el lugar se redujo a nada, todos observaron en silencio lo que había ocurrido. Kisame miraba fijamente los ojos rojos del moreno que lo miraban con tranquilidad, eso le hacía sentirse en cierto modo eufórico, encontrar gente que podía hacerle frente le emocionaba._

_- Chico eres muy rápido... -dijo Kisame sonriendo, aún con la espada en esa posición mientras Sasori había guardado su kunai._

_- Es solo que vosotros sois lentos -dijo tranquilamente Itachi._

_- .¡Kisame! -dijo la autoritaria voz del Boss- ¿Es que siempre tienes que estar llamando la atención?_

"**Lo supe desde el momento en el que me atacó, Kisame Hoshigaki es muy temperamental, sin nadie que lo controle sería capaz de seguir sus instintos hasta el final. Por eso es, quizás, por lo que el Boss estaba en parte tan desesperado con él. Zetsu no lograba controlarle, pero el poder de Kisame le parecía lo suficientemente interesante como para mantenerlo en plantilla. En el momento en que Boss apareció en el lugar todos podíamos sentir lo amplio de su poder, su aura cubría el lugar. Seguramente para recordar a todos porqué seguía siendo el jefe de la organización. El caso era que, ya sea por un motivo u otro, el Boss conseguía llamar nuestra atención"**

_- Jaja, es muy interesante Boss -dijo Kisame apartando su espada por fin- El nuevo es más de lo que aparentaba._

_- Me gustaría que, aunque esta vez no ha pasado nada y ha resultado realmente interesante de ver, no actuases por tu cuenta. -dijo el Boss- Ahora dejadme explicarle al nuevo todo._

_- Boss me gustaría que me pusieses un ayudante -dijo de repente Kisame recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte del Boss- Zetsu me ignora y tengo problemas para llevar a cabo las pocas misiones que hacemos por separado._

_- Ya veremos Kisame... -dijo pesadamente el Boss intentando que éste se marchase por fin._

_- Y me gustaría que fuese él -dijo señalando al Uchiha- Es un mocoso interesante. Mi nombre es Kisame Hoshigaki._

_- Uchiha Itachi -dijo por formalismos el moreno._

_Ignorando a Kisame, el Boss empezó a alejarse a otro rincón de la inhóspita cueva. Allí un hombre de facciones toscas y de cabello castaño estaba sentado sin prestar algún sitio en concreto._

_- Seiji, este es Itachi Uchiha -dijo el Boss tranquilamente captando la atención del castaño- Es nuevo y nos acaba de dar un bonito espectáculo deteniendo el ataque de Kisame y Sasori._

_- ¿Ha parado un ataque de esos dos? -dijo de repente adquiriendo interés en el asunto- Wow eso es loable chico._

_- Espero que cuando acabes con las misiones le enseñes las normas de la organización y todos nuestros objetivos -dijo tranquilamente el cabeza de Akatsuki_

_- De acuerdo Boss -dijo tranquilamente el hombre._

"**Aquel hombre, Seiji Kazutaka, era el Escarlata de Akatsuki. Él fue quien me enseñó la mayoría de cosas sobre la organización y a excepción de Kisame, era el que más atención me prestaba. Además también representó el caso más único de la organización"**

_- Esta organización desea hacerse con el poder de unos legendarios demonios llamados Bijuu, desde el más débil Shuukaku hasta el más poderoso Kyuubi. Su poder se mide en colas, y con la técnica más poderosa, que se realiza combinando nuestras fuerzas, invocamos un ser que absorbe ese poder. Una vez realizadas todas las extracciones, obtendremos el poder absoluto... más adelante conocerás que servicio tiene todo eso. Después debes saber que tú ahora serás considerado como un simple cobaya, no tienes derechos, simplemente deberás obedecer las órdenes de los portadores de anillo._

_- ¿Qué se tiene que hacer para obtener un anillo? -preguntó el moreno _

_- Los anillos son únicamente diez, forman la frase: Nosotros tenemos el respaldo de los dioses y no nos vencerás. -dijo el castaño tranquilamente- En teoría obtener un anillo solo es posible cuando el portador ha muerto y un cobaya nunca puede retar a un portador y dentro de la normativa tampoco puede matarlo... Pero ya sabes, hecha la ley, hecha la trampa._

_- Y más siendo una organización criminal... -dijo tranquilamente el Uchiha._

_- Los portadores suelen ser en su totalidad criminales de rango S, los cobaya también suelen ser criminales. Hay algún caso extraordinario, pero se dice que para unirse a algo así se debe tener una mente corrupta._

"**Aquel era el caso de Seiji, no tenía un expediente criminal que pueda decirse extenso y oscuro. Algún caso puntual de robo, pero nada grave. Él y su familia habían sido testigos de uno de los asesinatos de Akatsuki. Todos iban a ser asesinados, pero él pidió amnistía. Pasó a formar parte de Akatsuki después de demostrar un gran poder, su familia, aunque sabía de su participación en la organización, no sabían que actividades llevaba a término"**

_- Itachi-kun, yo debería marcharme ya, mi familia me espera y además la reunión se ha acabado. Si tengo tiempo mañana te explicaré más cosas -dijo el hombre acercándose a la salida._

_Aquel fue el primer día que Itachi Uchiha lo vio, un chico de pelo castaño, de mayor edad, sus ojos también eran castaños. Escudriñaba el interior con interés y se puso muy contento cuando Seiji se acercó a él. _

_Al día siguiente, Itachi se adentró en la espesura del bosque y empezó una práctica de kunai. Al rato notó como una presencia lo escudriñaba y quieto miró al lugar de donde salió el joven que el día anterior había visto marcharse con el Escarlata. Después de que hablara con él durante un rato (sin recibir respuesta alguna del moreno), el Uchiha comprobó como aquel joven no era ni mucho menos como él. Su mente era clara, libre de asesinatos y masacres. Aquella noche cenó en casa de Seiji, sin pronunciar una palabra, quizás recordando los días en su propia familia._

_Los días fueron pasando, y el Uchiha había visto con pesadez como era "acosado" por el portador Kisame. El hombre pez había obtenido mucho interés en el frío muchacho y no entendía porque Boss lo tenía con los rangos bajos cuando él merecía algo mucho más elevado. Había conseguido detener el ataque de dos portadores, ese chico no podía quedarse en un mero Cobaya. Itachi, recomendado por Seiji, había decidido ignorar en la medida de lo posible al hombre pez._

_- .¡Ey nuevo! -dijo felizmente Kisame mientras seguía a Itachi, que lo ignoraba- ¡Nuevo!.¡Eh Novato!_

_- Itachi Uchiha -dijo girándose molesto de que lo llamase nuevo o novato._

_- .¡Eso! Itachi-san¿no querrías ser mi ayudante? -dijo Kisame, otra vez estaba con la misma canción._

_- No creo que Boss quiera eso -dijo tranquilamente Itachi retomando su camino- No hay que desobedecer sus órdenes. _

_Lentamente los días iban pasando, Seiji le iba explicando al moreno lo que podía saber de la organización y muchas tardes, el hijo de Seiji, Ren, venía a ver los entrenamientos del Uchiha. No le habían ordenado nada importante, y parecía que la actividad de la organización era casi nula. _

"**Aquel lunes fue el que acabó todo para una persona y el que abrió todo un amplio abanico de posibilidades para mí."**

_La mañana empezó de manera diferente para el moreno, fue llamado con urgencia y cuando llegó al sitio donde lo habían llamado vio como muchos de los portadores se encontraban allí concentrados. Personas sin anillo, a parte de él mismo, habían otras tres. La misión les fue brevemente explicada, divididos en grupos se infiltrarían en una base de información y debían de eliminar los datos respecto a la organización. Una vez allí los portadores se separaron equitativamente y los cobaya fueron repartidos todos en un grupo. Itachi, con los otros cobaya, Seiji y Kisame, formaban uno de los grupos. Lo que nunca esperaron fue que la información se hubiese filtrado y que estuviesen esperando la llegada de aquel grupo. Seiji, que era el que estaba al mando dirigió al grupo, pero había perdido los nervios y lo único que había conseguido era que todos los cobayas, menos Itachi (que había permanecido en su sitio sin obedecerlo), hubiesen muerto. Kisame, iba por su parte eliminando a los vigilantes que intentaban atacarle, ignorando la mala organización que estaba llevando a cabo Seiji. El castaño, al ver que se había quedado sin subordinados y que el que quedaba no le hacía caso, decidió intentar atacar, pero los nervios hacían que la sangre fría, que provoca que un luchador batalle inteligentemente, no apareciese._

_Uno de los guardias se dio cuenta e iba a atacar al, ahora desprotegido, Seiji, pero el moreno se puso en medio deteniendo sin problemas al guardia, que lo miró tenso._

_- Seiji, si no te centras no vamos a lograr salir de aquí -dijo Itachi seriamente- Y si Kisame no participa no lo haremos ninguno... -dijo mirando de reojo al hombre pez que seguía matando a su bola. _

_- Itachi-kun, tú... -dijo el hombre mirándolo por primera vez algo tranquilo._

_Con un brusco movimiento apartó el arma del hombre y seguidamente clavó el kunai en su cuerpo, matándolo al instante. Los demás guardias miraron con asombro como uno de sus fuertes hombres había sido asesinado con tanta facilidad. _

_- .¡Kisame! -gritó Itachi llamando la atención del hombre pez, que se acercó más a ellos- Nos abriremos una salida por allí -dijo señalando hacia donde estaban los guardias.- Para eso también te necesitamos, tú cubrirás la retaguardia._

_- ¿Me estás dando órdenes? -dijo Kisame divertidamente._

_- Si quieres salvar tu trasero será mejor que hagas lo que te estoy diciendo, ya hemos perdido demasiados por culpa de perder la sangre fría -dijo Itachi seriamente._

_- Quizás tú tienes mucha para ser un novato -dijo Kisame mirando ahora los guardias que habían a la retaguardia. _

_- No por nada fui ANBU, entre Seiji y yo nos abriremos camino y saldremos de aquí -dijo Itachi- Si continuamos la misión será un suicidio._

_- Si volvemos sin haber quemado esos papeles eso sí que será un suicidio. -dijo Kisame señalando una habitación que había a su lado y que parecía ser imposible acceder._

_Itachi cerró los ojos y Kisame sonrió pensando en que la inexperiencia del muchacho le hacía no saber que hacer en esos momentos. Lentamente el Uchiha volvió a abrir los ojos mirando a la habitación y poniéndose delante de sus compañeros._

_- Amaterasu -dijo con voz tranquila Itachi._

_Unas llamas de color negro empezaron a prender delante de Itachi, la habitación se fundía, los guardias que habían estado franqueando aquella puerta también. Gritaban de sufrimiento, el resto miraban acongojados la situación, aquel muchacho de pelo negro era realmente poderoso... Los que estaban cerca ni se atrevían a tocar aquellas imponentes llamas negras. Itachi se llevó un momento la mano a los ojos, aquella técnica le pasaba factura siempre._

_- Ahora ya no hay pápeles, pero contamos con menos poder, he gastado bastante chakra -dijo Itachi tranquilamente- Aunque no creo que suponga ningún problema. Adelante_

_- .¡Novato, eres sorprendente! -dijo riendo divertidamente Kisame, mientras seguía a Itachi._

_Llevándose a aquellos que aún atrevieron a interponerse en su camino por delante, el reducido grupo logró salir del lugar, ilesos en cierto modo. La reprimenda fue lo que vino después, el Boss estaba muy disgustado con las bajas._

_- La mala dirección de Seiji fue lo que provocó las bajas -explicó Kisame- El novato fue quien lo protegió en un momento dado y el que nos dio las directrices que nos han llevado a escapar._

_- ¿Y la información? -preguntó con una voz seca el Boss._

_- La quemó toda con una sorprendente técnica, como bien dije, este chico tiene talento como para ser un simple cobaya -dijo Kisame_

"**Lo que siguió a la conversación me fue prohibida de escuchar, eran temas de portadores y un proyecto de cobaya como yo no podía quedarse entre ellos. Cuando me llamaron de nuevo los rostros de todos estaban bastante serios, pero el que estaba más serio de todos era Seiji. Fue poco después cuando entendí el porqué"**

_- Seiji ha cometido una falta demasiado grave -dijo Boss tranquilamente- Su condena es la muerte. Tú serás su substituto Itachi. Hemos decidido entre todos que tienes el poder y la sangre fría necesaria para ser un portador. _

_- ¿Y qué va a pasar con su familia...? -preguntó sin pensarlo el moreno._

_- También morirá, aunque no saben casi nada, conocen caras y el nombre de nuestra organización -dijo el boss tranquilamente_

_- .¡Boss! -gritó el hombre desesperado- Ellos no saben nada como has dicho, déjalos libres._

_- Creo que Seiji tiene razón... -murmuró con pocas ganas el Uchiha._

_- Bueno haremos lo siguiente... Itachi acabará con tu vida y así les daremos un tiempo a tus familiares para huir de esa casa en la que vivís -dijo el boss- Si exceden el tiempo acabaremos con ellos._

_- Toma Itachi-san -dijo Kisame pasándole una katana que el moreno cogió._

_- .¡Boss, esto no es justo! -gritaba Seiji mientras Itachi se acercaba a él impasiblemente- ¡Si nadie los avisa no podrán huir de allí! -no obtuvo ninguna respuesta e Itachi ya estaba a su lado, preparado para acabar con su vida- ¡Boss!_

_- Tranquilo... -murmuró a media voz Itachi- Yo les avisaré._

"**Fue lo que menos ganas tenía de hacer en aquel momento. Seiji había estado acompañándome en aquella organización, me había invitado a su hogar y matarlo no era una idea que invadiese mi mente. Pero sabía que si no lo hacía yo, ellos lo hubiesen matado y no hubiesen dado ningún tipo de clemencia a su familia. Siempre había creído que aquel no era el lugar de Seiji, era una mente limpia hasta cierto punto que se había quedado encerrada en aquel pútrido ambiente donde ser criminal era una realidad.**

**No fue agradable hacerlo... Mi mano tampoco dudó al hacerlo."**

_Después de haber acabado con la vida de Seiji, Itachi, con el anillo y la katana en mano, corrió a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Seiji. Entró sin llamar a la puerta, supuso que su familia tendría la puerta abierta y estaría esperando a que Seiji regresase a casa. El joven Ren miró a la puerta ilusionado, esperando ver a su padre, pero lo único que vio fue a un ajetreado moreno, cubierto de sangre y con una katana en la mano._

_- Tenéis que marcharos de aquí -dijo Itachi seriamente a Ren._

_- No te entiendo... ¿Qué ha pasado...?.¿Dónde está mi padre? -preguntó Ren nerviosamente- ¡Itachi-kun!_

- Akatsuki no se anda con chiquitas ya -dijo subiendo el tono de voz- Han matado a tu padre por un fallo en una misión y también lo harán con vosotros si no os marcháis rápido de aquí.

_- M-mi padre... h-ha muerto... -dijo Ren palideciendo._

_- No seas estúpido Ren, si te quedas parado, no solo tu padre, sino que tu madre y tú mismo moriréis -dijo Itachi cada vez más irritado- ¿Es eso lo que quieres?_

"**¿Quieres que el sacrificio de tu padre sea en vano? Eso era lo que mi mente se iba repitiendo a gritos"**

_- I-Itachi-kun... __¿Quién lo mató? -dijo el joven Ren con el rostro ensombrecido._

_- Ren, el tiempo apremia, solo quedan unos minutos hasta que vengan a por vosotros... -dijo el joven Uchiha saliendo por la puerta- Ahora te he avisado, pero la próxima vez que entre por esa puerta seré vuestro enemigo._

"**Aquella noche, cuando volví a entrar por aquella puerta, tanto Ren como su madre habían desaparecido del lugar. Todos supieron que yo había sido quien les había avisado, pero poco les importaba, aquel par no sabían tanto como para resultar peligrosos**

**Eso es lo que siempre habíamos pensado...**

**Nunca creí que volvería a ver a Ren, pensé que se habría ido a algún pueblecito y que seguiría con sus buenos ideales, como siempre.**

**Eso es lo que siempre pensé...**

**Las cosas no fueron como se imaginó. Porque Ren se convirtió en el Descastado Escarlata"**

**¡Y el capítulo se acabó! En realidad, aunque estaba escrito, este capítulo me ha dado muchos problemas... uuU La cosa es que, quien iba a buscar a Itachi al bosque, al principio, era Hidan. Peero... a medida que los capítulos fueron saliendo, me di de bruces contra una puerta que me abrió Kishimoto (¬¬ Gracias majo...) Hidan había sido de los últimos de entrar, antes que Tobi, así que no me cuadraba que estuviese antes que Itachi. Pensé y decidí que fuese el misterioso Akatsuki de pelo azul con la flor (yo creo q es tía, pero he puesto que sea un chico para no tener que cambiar demasiadas cosas) Ese fue mi gran dilema. **

**Me gusta la parte de la relación (sin dobles sentidos -o-) de Kisame y el recién llegado Itachi. Kisame se siente ilusionado como el que tiene un nuevo juguete y a la vez, ese interés hace que Itachi lo modere, logrando así un equilibrio raro. Tengo la sensación que, con alguien como Zetsu, Kisame haría muchas más cosas de las que se le pasan por la cabeza. En cambio, Itachi lo controla y hace que no cometa estupideces. En este capítulo esto, que en otros momentos me importaría poco, me parece interesante.**

**Bueno ahora ya se sabe qué pinta Itachi con ese hombre, Ren, y se ve porqué Ren le ha pillado ese odio enfermizo al Uchiha. Ahora lo que queda es cuesta abajo n0n xD Aunque este último capítulo los reviews bajaron de nuevo, que se le hará u.u Igualmente gracias a los que no me abandonasteis y a los nuevos que me dejan review n.n Solo nos quedan 2 capítulos más para terminar este fic, ò.ó acompañadme hasta el final n.n**

_Koroki,_**así me gusta, que estés aquí para reviewarme ò.ó n.n Oye perdona, el que no te puedes quejar eres tú, que te pierdes la espera entre uno i otro XD ñenkote. Seh... lo sé, Itachi es diosal. Me encantaría ver sobretodo el trozo del telefonillo, Itachi ahí hablando superiormente ù.ú Supongo que irritarse un poco, de vez en cuando, es inevitable. Y lo mismo por pasárselo bien haciendo algo que le "gusta" Todo teórico esto último eh?. :P No sigo escribiendo pq este ya lo tengo escrito, solo spero a actualizar un poco d los otros antes d subir este xD Gracias por leerme potatón n0n **

_Juegui,_**jajaja me alegra que te enganchase el trozo del final, si no recuerdo mal yo misma estaba ahí viciada escribiéndolo e imaginándolo ù.ú Claro que no, pq si los cobaya fueran rival para los portadores... ¿dónde iríamos a parar ò.ó? Bueno el misterio está desvelado, ahora quedará la conclusión ù.ú Puedes molestarme cuando quieras x el msn, ya sabex q me guta q me molestes tú n.n Besikusss (y a ver cuando tardarás en leerte este U tardona xD)**

_Lucimanga,_**wowo no sabía que también leías este ô.o Es que normalmente la gente solo lee mis fics d humor u.u es muy triste u.u Jaja me alegro que enganche ò.o Bueno si te acuerdas ya me vale n.n Ahora ya sabes quien es Ren xD No los publico porque espero para hacer un poco de los demás, avanzando poquito a poco. Sino que intriga tendría que un capítulo acabase? Hay que dejaros reconcomidos un poquito y después alegraros con una actualización, hacer que te entren los nervios antes de leer y estas cosas que hacen que leer un fanfiction merezca la pena (rollo te acabo d soltar XD) Bueno, pero si Ita lo solucionase rápido esto hubiese sido un OneShot y no tendría gracia xD No hace falta que me dejes review en todos los capis xDDDD**

**Y eso es todo (3 TT xDDD) Lo de siempre, que espero que os gustase, que espero los reviews, que espero que lo leáis, que espero y espero y desespero (O.o?) **

**Muchos besitos a todos!!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	8. El fin de la huída

**Disclaimer -- Em... Yo... Me llamo Sidlameir...**

**Miru¿Quieres decir Disclaimer?**

**Disclaimer-- E-eso... Y-y... yo soy... el que tiene que decir que Naruto no pertenece a la auto--**

**Miru// ó0ò ¿Cómo que no?**

**Disclaimer -- ·-· Bueno pues sí...**

**Miru// ¬¬ Oye¿qué clase de Disclaimer eres?**

**Disclaimer -- E-es que T-T Soy un Disclaimer en prácticas... No sea cruel conmigo por favor (se echa a llorar)**

**Miru// ·-·UUUUU ¿Y ahora qué hago...?**

**Las cosas en cursiva son flashbacks, y las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos y en casos textos leídos. **

**El Descastado Escarlata**

**Capítulo 8 - El fin de la huída**

"Desde el momento en que lo vi entrar por la puerta con mi padre un escalofrío inconsciente me recorrió toda la espalda. No conocía de ese chico más que de vagos detalles que mi padre me había contado y me sentí desconcertado al sentirme de aquel modo cuando lo vi en persona. No era un chico horrible, ni su gesto era temible y eso me hizo sentir curiosidad por él.

Aquel día en que entró por la puerta brusca y agitadamente lo supe, supe que algo malo había ocurrido. Su rostro sombrío manchado de sangre me lo confirmaba, la espada bañada en sangre que llevaba en su mano me lo aseguraba, el anillo de mi padre que llevaba en su mano me daba la horrible seguridad. No quería creerlo por eso le preguntaba aunque nunca me contestó. Yo lo sabía y eso fue lo que me torturó día tras día. Haber dejado escapar al verdugo de mi padre."

El rubio de ojos azules se llevó la mano a la frente para intentar aguzar su vista y dejó escapar un suspiro asombrado, Shien era una ciudad mucho más grande de lo que Kakashi les había dicho que era en un principio.

- Esta ciudad es enorme, parece más grande que Konoha -dijo emocionado el rubio.

- Es solo una ciudad, pareces un crío emocionándote tanto, usuratonkachi -dijo Sasuke cruzado de brazos.

- Pero Naruto tiene razón, esta ciudad es sorprendentemente grande para no ser una ciudad ninja -dijo Sakura llevándole, no muy contenta, la contraria a su amado.

- ¿Darô? -preguntó Naruto mirando sonriente a Sakura- Me gustaría ir a investigar todo el lugar y buscar un buen sitio para comer ramen...

- Os recuerdo que estamos de misión -dijo Kakashi sonriendo- Después que acabemos de ayudar a quien nos ha encargado el trabajo podréis pasear tranquilamente y buscar algún sitio para comer.

- ¡Yoshaa! -gritó contento Naruto haciendo un gesto de victoria con su brazo- Acabaremos pronto y así lograré encontrar un buen sitio.

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró con pesadez, la mente del rubio a veces era simple hasta límites insospechados.

A primeras horas de la mañana, el mayor de los Uchiha llegó, camuflado, a la tienda de Zenki de nuevo. Había estado pensando casi toda la noche, paseando por páramos ocultos y vacíos, reflexionando sobre que acción debía ser la siguiente a tomar. Al empezar a hacerse de día había decidido volver a la tienda de Zenki, otra vez iba a necesitar de sus servicios.

- ¿Qué tal ha estado la misión Itachi-san? -preguntó Zenki asegurándose primero que no había nadie en los alrededores escuchándolo.

- Bien, ha sido interesante -dijo Itachi- Además una cacería nunca va mal para ejercitar los músculos.

- ¿Por fin ha descubierto quien es ese que se hace llamar el Descastado Escarlata? -preguntó tranquilamente Zenki

- Sí, por lo visto era un viejo conocido -dijo en el mismo tono Itachi- El hijo de un antiguo portador.

- Sinceramente, creo que ese hombre se está volviendo majara -dijo Zenki con calma mientras movía unos papeles- Su rostro no parece el de una persona sana.

Después de unos segundo de silencio, el Uchiha cayó en la cuenta de que lo que acababa de decir Zenki no tenía lógica a menos que... Levantó la vista rápidamente para clavarla en el hombre.

- Ayer dio la casualidad de que estuvo por la tienda -dijo Zenki frunciendo el ceño- Me dio su descripción muy detallada y se podía bien, bien palpar el odio que siente hacia usted. Así que se puede decir que tuvo suerte al haber salido de "cacería"

- Así que ya ha pasado por aquí... -dijo Itachi más para sí mismo que para Zenki- Entonces eso nos puede dar algo de ventaja. Zenki, necesito que me ayudes a disimular mi técnica de nuevo.

- ¿Va a volver a comunicarse con los demás? -preguntó Zenki

- Sí, me ordenaron que cuando supiese algo informase -dijo Itachi cruzándose de brazos- Siguen teniéndome en el punto de mira bajo la sospecha de ser un traidor.

- Bien, entonces iré a hacer todos los preparativos, Itachi-san, dentro de media hora le espero abajo. -dijo Zenki- Mientras buscaré otro sitio propicio en esta ciudad.

- No hace falta, cualquier sitio me bastará -dijo Itachi mientras se marchaba por el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones.

El hombre observó en silencio como el moreno se marchaba y se preguntaba si el Uchiha entendía que la confianza que estaba depositando en él era demasiado grande. La última ocasión no fue capaz de retener el chakra mucho tiempo después que el sello del templete se rompiese, sin ningún sitio protegido con algún tipo de sello que retuviese el chakra sabía que era cuestión de poco tiempo que descubriesen el rastro del moreno.

Itachi entró en la que se había convertido en su habitación temporal, se puso delante del espejo que había en el cuarto y se quedó observándose, mirando el henge que llevaba. Aquel juego del odio debía de acabar aquel mismo día, no podía permitirse estar perdiendo el tiempo en aquel lugar y menos ahora que sabía de quien se trataba. Lo único que debía averiguar era qué objeto de Ren era el que provocaba aquella parálisis, después de averiguarlo Ren no conseguiría herirlo más. También quería saber que objetivo tenía con todo aquello, algo en su interior le decía que a parte de matarlo llevaba algo más en mente.

Después de un rato observándose no pudo evitar reírse ante la situación, era gracioso pensar que el hijo del señor Akio era en realidad, cada vez que aparecía en escena, un asesino peligroso. Además era divertido pensar que con aquel henge cualquier persona, aunque tuviese cara de criminal, aunque sus facciones denotasen sus pecados, podía convertirse en un joven e inocente chico que aspiraba a ser un ninja. Dejó de reírse y deshizo el henge, en el espejo pudo ver como el cabello castaño escalado del chico pasaba a ser un pelo largo de color negro azabache recogido en una coleta, sus cálidos ojos castaños pasaron a ser unos fríos ojos negros... Momentáneamente dibujó una sonrisa irónica en sus labios, era sorprendente lo que podía cambiar, como una persona cálida era en realidad una fría.

Se dirigió al armario donde había estado guardando sus cosas estos días, de allí sacó la túnica de Akatsuki y la desdobló intentando que las pocas arrugas que se habían hecho se suavizasen. Lo último que sacó fue el anillo de Akatsuki que había guardado recelosamente para alejarlo de las manos codiciosas de Zenki y que se puso en el dedo. Ya no tenía motivo para esconderlo, ya no iba a camuflarse más, había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a Ren. Después se puso la túnica de Akatsuki que hacía unos días que ya no se ponía y se vio reflejado en el espejo; como Akatsuki que era debía de llevar esto a un final y como la persona que provocó que Ren se convirtiese en lo que era también.

Un ruido en la ventana y una presencia hizo que el moreno mirase por la ventana para ver en el alfeizar a Gin, que lo miraba agachado con su cabeza entre sus manos.

- Huh, así te ves más autoritario Itachi-kun -dijo Gin mientras lo seguía mirando tranquilamente- Así que vas a dejar de esconderte¿no?

- Ya he corrido demasiado para mi gusto -dijo Itachi- Por norma general me gusta afrontar mis problemas, en vez de rehuirlos.

- Vaya no hay mucha gente que afronte tan fácilmente esas cosas -dijo Gin- Pero a veces huir no tiene porque significar cobardía.

- ¿Y tú qué, Gin?.¿Solucionaste tu problema con el boss? -preguntó Itachi cambiando de tema.

- Sí, se ha puesto contento al saber que he logrado llevar a cabo la misión y de hecho ya pronto partiré para entregarle el cáliz personalmente -dijo Gin sin moverse- Tiene que ser muy importante para que no quiera que lo envíe.

- Bueno, ya se sabe que a veces el boss es muy suyo para según que cosas -dijo Itachi cerrando el cajón donde sus cosas habían estado- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Gin? No creo que vengas a darme las gracias.

- No, ya sabes que no es mi estilo ir agradeciendo siempre -dijo Gin sonriendo y rascándose la mejilla- Es solo que te traigo algo de información.

- Podría llamarse una forma de agradecer -dijo sonriendo irónicamente Itachi.

- Podría... -dijo riendo Gin- Pero como no es directo, no es una manera de agradecerlo. Lo hago únicamente como ayuda a los portadores, que es lo que debo hacer siempre.

- ¿Y bien, cual es esa información? -dijo Itachi recuperando su rostro serio.

- Parece que nuestro amiguito Ren está muy enfadado por no tenerte bajo vigilancia y cada vez se luce más en su intento por captar tu atención -dijo Gin entornando los ojos momentáneamente.

- ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? -dijo Itachi sin mucho interés.

- Ha hecho una obra creativa. El rostro está desfigurado hasta el punto que se hace prácticamente imposible saber quien es el desafortunado -empezó Gin- En el torso del hombre está escrito incontables veces el kanji de Escarlata y además en el suelo, con sangre, ha escrito tu nombre con unas escalofriantes letras.

- Me parece que Ren tiene demasiado tiempo libre -dijo Itachi a disgusto imaginándose la escena.

- A mi lo que me parece es que el odio lo está corroyendo hasta límites insospechados -dijo Gin frunciendo el ceño- Una vez logres encontrar el activador de la parálisis no te costará vencerlo, pero deberás tener la suficiente perspicacia para saber en que momento lo ha activado.

- No me voy a dejar vencer por él -dijo Itachi- Lo único que es Ren es estúpido, no es demasiado fuerte. No entiende que está echando a perder el sacrificio que realizó su padre.

- Aunque se lo cuentes ahora no creo que nada cambie -dijo Gin incorporándose- Bueno Itachi-kun, me ha gustado volverte a ver después de tanto tiempo. Espero que volvamos a hacer alguna misión juntos y que no te maten antes.

- Lo mismo te digo, a ver si no te mueres antes del próximo encuentro -dijo Itachi con una sonrisa superior- Y a ver si dejas ver alguna arruga, que empiezas a parecerte a Orochimaru, con esa obsesión enfermiza por mantenerte joven.

- Puede que sí, pero con la diferencia de que yo lo merezco porque soy más guapo -dijo Gin guiñando un ojo pícaramente y desapareciendo de la vista del moreno.

Gin era más raro que un perro verde, era lo que pensaba Itachi con una gota. En todo aquel tiempo no había cambiado aquella mentalidad retorcida que tenía, en parte no era nada malo que se mantuviese igual. Bajó fuera y miró a los lados esperando a Zenki, pero hasta bien entrada la tarde no volvió; se había dedicado a buscar un lugar en donde pudiese servirse de algo para retener el chakra de Itachi.

Siguió al castaño, que estaba algo nervioso por ir con Itachi que ya iba vestido de Akatsuki, por las calles hasta un pequeño claro que había a las afueras de la ciudad. Una vez en el lugar, después de unas preparaciones Zenki miró con decisión al moreno. El Uchiha se había sentado en un tocón de árbol y había estado mirando despistadamente al cielo que empezaba a teñirse de rojo, mientras el viento movía sus cabellos.

- ¿Empezamos Itachi-san? -dijo Zenki poniéndose en frente del moreno y atrayendo su atención.

Kakashi había acabado de recibir las gracias de aquella mujer a la que él y sus alumnos habían estado ayudando. Justo al haber acabado, Naruto se había ido corriendo a inspeccionar todo el lugar, Sakura había invitado a Sasuke a dar una vuelta y como éste no había contestado nada, lo había arrastrado. Miró su reloj y vio como aún quedaban unas horas hasta que se reencontrase con sus alumnos y pensó que les prohibiría quejarse. Estaba claro que teniendo en cuenta que habían quedado ya entrada la noche, la vuelta a Konoha la harían sobre la noche y quizás cogiendo algunas horas de la madrugada y aquello era todo por culpa de la curiosidad de los gennin.

- ¿Has escuchado? Otro caso de asesinato... Yo no sé que pasa últimamente con este pueblo -dijo una voz de mujer cerca de dónde Kakashi se encontraba.

- Y todos ocurren de noche... Salir a altas horas parece haberse convertido en algo peligroso... -dijo otra mujer con miedo.

La curiosidad sobre el tema le pudo. Teniendo tiempo por delante y sin ninguna cosa planeada por hacer aquella idea era muy tentadora. Así que con tranquilidad se dirigió al centro de policía de la ciudad, a ver si se enteraba de algo.

Después de las preparaciones necesarias que le habían tomado más de lo que hubiese esperado, había vuelto a recoger al Uchiha y se sorprendió al verlo vestido de Akatsuki, con su anillo puesto. Le molestó que el moreno no hubiese pensado en los rumores que se levantarían si la gente viese al señor Akio con un joven de misterioso atuendo. Por suerte durante todo el trayecto nadie se había parado a mirarlos en detalle. Ultimó los preparativos mientras el Uchiha estaba sentado tranquilamente y después de avisarlo, éste se levantó y se colocó donde el castaño le dijo. Después de unos sellos había creado la barrera reforzada por unos sellos específicos que había montado con anterioridad por los alrededores.

- Ya puede empezar, Itachi-san -dijo Zenki preparado mentalmente.

Después de formar unos sellos Zenki notó la sacudida de poder del moreno, esta vez era mayor que la vez anterior y notaba como se hacía prácticamente imposible retener el chakra. ¿Es que lo estaba haciendo a propósito? Sabía que estaba un poco más lejos del sitio donde la última vez realizaron la técnica, pero no creía que eso significase un aumento del chakra que desprendería tan grande como el que estaba ocurriendo.

El silencio se había formado en el lugar cuando la silueta de Itachi Uchiha se apareció. Todos lo miraban en silencio mientras el Boss se adelantaba a todos.

- Pensábamos que tardarías más en comunicarte -dijo Boss mirándolo con cierta desconfianza- ¿Qué has descubierto?

- Ese que dice llamarse el Descastado Escarlata es Ren Kazutaka -dijo Itachi tranquilamente.

- ¿Ren? No sé quien es -dijo Boss tranquilamente.

- Ren es el hijo de Seiji Kazutaka, el que fue el anterior escarlata y al que yo tuve que matar -dijo Itachi

- Ah, aquel mocoso que venía a recoger a Seiji... Al que le perdonamos la vida en dos ocasiones -dijo Boss tranquilamente- Parece que no sabe apreciar las oportunidades que le dimos.

- Además ahora en parte se entiende porque sabe algo de nosotros -dijo Itachi tranquilamente- Puede que Seiji le contase más cosas de las que en un principio imaginamos.

- Entonces significa todo un problema para nuestros objetivos -dijo el Boss frunciendo el ceño- Dependiendo de que le contase Seiji ese chico tiene demasiada información sobre nosotros.

- Además creo que a parte de querer matarme, tiene algún objetivo en mente -dijo Itachi frunciendo levemente el ceño- Y para acabarlo de rematar ha estado asesinando para sacarme a la luz. Poniendo en los cadáveres el kanji Escarlata y en el último que ha cometido también ha escrito mi nombre.

- Eso es molesto, yeah -dijo interviniendo Deidara por primera vez- Ahora todos los que lo vean y sepan de nuestra existencia se pensarán que es obra nuestra, yeah. Y nosotros no nos reducimos a hacer trabajos tan sucios y sin objetivos, yeah.

- Bueno, creo que ha llegado el momento de que hagamos acto de presencia -dijo Kisame levantándose de una roca y poniendo una mueca superior añadió- Hemos tenido abandonado al pobre Itachi-san

- Me las he ido arreglando, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, Kisame -dijo Itachi tranquilamente.

- Es verdad que te las has arreglado, pero Kisame tiene razón cuando dice que deberíamos hacer acto de presencia -dijo Boss- Este asunto empieza a implicarnos a todos y si Ren no ha sabido aprovechar las oportunidades que le dimos para sobrevivir, es hora de que se le enseñe a que riesgo se estaba exponiendo.

- Ahora mismo estoy utilizando mi chakra con fuerza para intentar romper de un momento a otro la barrera que Zenki me está proporcionando -dijo Itachi.

- ¿Quieres atraer la atención de Ren? -preguntó Sasori hablando por primera vez.

- Así es, en parte siento que es algo personal, así que si puedo encargarme de él antes de que lleguéis lo haré. -dijo Itachi mirando al Boss para detectar alguna señal que le indicase que no quería que se hiciese de ese modo

- De acuerdo, pero no lo dejes escapar -dijo Boss sin oponerse- ¿Has descubierto como lograba dejarte incapaz de luchar?

- Según Gin me contó debe tener algún dispositivo que al activarlo logre paralizarme. Cuando me encuentre con él lo localizaré -dijo Itachi tranquilamente- Esta vez no logrará vencerme.

- Esperamos que así sea y que dejes en buen lugar a los portadores -dijo Boss seriamente- Nosotros nos dirigiremos ahora para Shien, llegaremos entrada la noche y así también nos camuflaremos mejor.

Zenki respiraba agitadamente, mientras intentaba aguantar con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba llegando a su límite más inhumano, en otras circunstancias ya hubiese caído inconsciente desde hacía un buen rato. Pero quería aguantar, quería servir de utilidad a los portadores para poder quedar al menos al mismo nivel que Gin. La barrera acabó cediendo como la última vez y gran parte del chakra salió a la superficie haciendo que fuese detectable para aquellos que andan buscando una pista. El escape de chakra duró unos segundos ya que Itachi dejó de realizar la técnica en seguida. El moreno se acercó al hombre que seguía respirando agitadamente apoyado en el suelo, el sol se había ya empezado a esconder, y la noche se abría camino por el cielo.

- Regresemos -dijo Itachi tranquilamente

- ¿Itachi-san, no iba a luchar contra el Descastado? -preguntó levantándose pesadamente Zenki y mirando con una ceja arqueada al moreno.

- Sí, pero no será aquí. -dijo Itachi seriamente.

- Pensé que estaba haciendo a propósito lo del chakra porque había escogido este lugar como el sitio para batallar -dijo Zenki siguiendo al moreno que ahora caminaba en dirección al pueblo.

- Lo hice para que recuperase la motivación -dijo Itachi- Lo que planeo es ir a visitar un viejo lugar...

Caminaron por las serpénticas calles, de un lado para otro, a Zenki le daba la impresión de que podía ser que el Escarlata se hubiese perdido ya que daba la sensación de estar andando en círculos. Lo que no sabía es que aquello formaba parte del plan de Itachi, el chico había ido lanzando pequeños y disimulados rastros de chakra que estaba seguro que el Descastado sabría encontrar perfectamente. Digamos que después de haber sido utilizado en el juego de alguien, ahora era él quien tenía ganas de jugar y así, además, se aseguraba de que Ren vendría lo suficientemente motivado al encuentro. Hacerlo andar en círculos provocaría que su ira aumentase y ahora que tenía tan claro como combatirlo eso solo le proporcionaba que, una vez descubierto su método, Ren pudiese darle más entretenimiento.

Por fin, después de minutos de andar, que habían propiciado a que la oscuridad se hubiese instalado en el cielo, Itachi Uchiha y Zenki llegaron hasta una plazoleta con lo que parecían los restos de una estatuilla en el centro.

- ¿Este es el lugar? -preguntó Zenki mirando a su alrededor y pensando que no entendía que tenía de especial el sitio.

- Sí, aquí Ren me hirió por segunda vez después de una persecución -dijo Itachi seriamente cruzándose de brazos- Ahora quiero ser yo quien le demuestre el dolor en este lugar.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello, Itachi-kun... -dijo una voz a su espalda.

El moreno se giró con parsimonia para mirar a la cara a su perseguidor, aquel que durante unos días había intentado convertir su vida en un infierno y en cierto modo lo había logrado. Su rostro estaba algo contraído con ira, supuso que era por haberlo estado buscando ya que su respiración estaba algo agitada. Itachi sonrió brevemente con prepotencia.

- Por fin te he encontrado, rata huidiza... -dijo con rabia Ren- ¿Qué era esa estúpida trampa del chakra?

- ¿Eso? -preguntó Itachi arqueando una ceja- Eso era un pequeño juego¿te ha gustado? Como te gusta tanto jugar pensé que sería de tu agrado.

- Valiente insolente... -dijo desenvainando su espada el Descastado con rabia- Pero parece que has acabado descubriendo quien soy.

- Así es, Ren Kazutaka... -dijo Itachi impasible- Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos¿verdad?

- Que sepas quien soy no te salvará la vida Itachi-kun... -dijo con voz melosa y media sonrisa el castaño.

**Otro capítulo se marchó... y a su barco le llamó libertad... T0T Se nos acaba descastadooo... En el capítulo que viene. La verdad es que en cierto modo quiero acabar de subirlo ya. Porque pensad que yo lo tengo ya escrito y me gustaría no haberme despegado tanto (en algunos aspectos) de la historia. Igualmente me gusta mucho esta historia (como quedó), me gustó mucho escribirla, y me encantaba imaginármela animada o dibujada (con el OST de Naruto de fondo) **

**Además no suelen haber muchos fanfics en los que Itachi sea el protagonista y que sean de accion/aventura y sin nada de romance. Así que, después de escribir Asesino, tenía la "espinita" clavada de otro fic más de Itachi. Quien sabe si otro día se me ocurre otra historia y escribo otro fanfic.**

**Bueno dejaré esto, que casi iría mejor en el próximo capítulo que es cuando termina y no ahora :P**

**Eso sí, igualmente quiero agradecer a los pocos que me leen, a los pocos que me dejan review y que me dicen que la historia les parece interesante. Puede que parezca una tontería, o que la gente no le de importancia. Pero para un autor, al que le cuesta trabajo y esfuerzo pensar un argumento, darle forma y publicarlo, estas pequeñas palabras te animan a continuar de una manera inimaginable. **

**Ahora si que paso a los reviews n.n**

_Kisame Hoshigaki, _**Tranquilo, me alegra ver que vuelves a leer, aunq no me dejases antes ya significa q reaparezcas D uf... cuando me dijiste lo dl error casi me dieron ganas d tirarme d los pelos XD claro son diez dedos por dios!! Pensé en arreglarlo... al final no sé si lo hice o.o Sip, si no hubiese querido salvar a esa familia no pasaría por eso, pero es la ironía que hace que tenga sentido y que sea "interesante" no?? ****n.n Cuídate tu tb n0n**

_Lucimanga,_**mi fiel asiduaaa !! XD pues lo actualicé antes que todo lo demás porque mira, me apetecía. Ahora sabes porque Ren lo sabe XD Ya pero que Itachi lo hizo por ellos eso no lo sabe Ren ù.ú Dejo con la intriga para que no os vayáis y penséis en mi siempre jojojojojo xDDDD Espero que este también te guste aunque... Creo que también deja con la intriga, ju :P**

_Juegui,_**Descastado te puede, bueno me alegro xD jajaja dislexia!!! XDDDD jajajaja xDDD el Boss con familia XDDD q loca Jue-chan xD vaya que has leído un capítulo bastante distorsionado xDDD nn espero que este también te gusteee bye byee o3o**

_Mizu no Megami15- Isilwen, _**Hooolas n.n bien bien, wowo teorías sobre la paralización... Bueno en este diría (si no recuerdo mal) que ya se explicaba así que ya sabes si tenías razón o no n.n Gracias por comentarme, me gusta aunq sea un comentario corto ù.ú Firmo así pq pertenezco a la Familia Yaoi (paranoia q nos inventamos mi grupo d amigas) Pero yo soy muy selecta a la hora d hacer yaois xDDDDDD**

**Bueno esto es todo por esta ocasión.**

**La próxima vez el último capítulo del fanfic... q ganas ya, culminará la historia... **

**Espero que sigáis dejando review n.n **

**Bye byee!!!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	9. Aquellos respaldados por los dioses

**Disclaimer -- Si alguna vez creyeron que la autora hacía esto con ánimo de lucro... e-em...estaban en lo ciert-- (recibe un golpe de abanico)**

**Miru// Estaban equivocados! Ò.ó No veo ni un duro por esto! Ni veo tampoco muchos review u.u...**

**Disclaimer -- V-vale maestra ò.óUUU Los personajes son de Kishimoto... (Mira a Miru) Lo hice bien:)**

**Miru// Vale bueno... Pero no te acostumbres ¬¬**

**Las cosas en cursiva son flashbacks, y las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos y en casos textos leídos. **

**El Descastado Escarlata**

**Capítulo 9 - Aquellos respaldados por los dioses**

_- Valiente insolente... -dijo desenvainando su espada el Descastado con rabia- Pero parece que has acabado descubriendo quien soy._

_- Así es, Ren Kazutaka... -dijo Itachi impasible- Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos¿verdad?_

_- Saber quien soy no te salvará la vida Itachi-kun... -dijo con voz melosa y media sonrisa el castaño._

- Eres estúpido Ren, lo único que vas a lograr con todo esto es que el sacrificio de Seiji no tenga ningún sentido -dijo Itachi tranquilamente

- ¡No te atrevas a mentar a mi padre! -gritó el Descastado mientras la ira lo corroía- Siempre lo supe... Desde el día en que te vi tuve el presentimiento que algo malo ocurriría contigo al lado. Pero aquello no logró que me alejase de ti. Recuerdo el día en que viniste a mi casa... Desde que entraste supe que mi padre había muerto y supe que tú lo habías matado.

- Lo hice para salvaros a vosotros, fue su voluntad -dijo Itachi sin cambiar su tono de voz.

- Lo único que tú querías era quedarte con su título, a ti te importábamos todos poco -dijo Ren con gesto irónico- Tanto mi madre como yo sabíamos que no nos podíamos haber librado tan fácilmente de morir. Siempre nos preocupábamos por qué tipo de trabajo le hacían hacer a mi padre. Él nunca me contó nada directamente por mucho que le preguntase.

- Saber más de la cuenta únicamente os hubiese supuesto correr más peligro -dijo Itachi.

- Aquel día que tuvimos que huir de casa encontré los diarios de mi padre -dijo Ren recuperando momentáneamente la calma- Allí estaban descritos los entresijos de Akatsuki, las jerarquías y lo que me llevará al éxito. Nos quedamos sorprendidos con la realidad, pensando en lo que mi padre debía haber hecho, las barbaridades para protegernos que había llevado a cabo. Mi madre nunca se recuperó de aquello, a los meses se suicidó y lo que yo más lamentaba era no haberte arrancado la cabeza en aquel momento que te giraste para marcharte. Aquello empezó a comerme la cabeza día tras día y entonces pensé que eras tú la causa de toda mi desgracia. Que tu aparición fue la que hizo que quisiesen eliminar a mi padre. Si no hubiese pasado eso entonces yo hubiese sucedido a mi padre en su trabajo y yo sería el actual escarlata.

- El portador de un anillo no deja en herencia su anillo -dijo Itachi serio.

- El anillo sería mío y todos me temerían y entonces nadie se atrevería a intentar fastidiar mi vida como hiciste tú. Yo había sido exiliado de mi puesto, tenía que recuperarlo y así vengar a mi padre. Te estuve acabando de investigar y descubrí los movimientos de la organización a grandes rasgos.

- No te aceptarán en la organización teniendo en cuenta tu historial -dijo Itachi- Ahora mismo el Boss solo te ve como un obstáculo. Aún consiguiendo matarme no creo que te cediese el anillo tan fácilmente.

- Esa misma fue a la conclusión a la que llegué -dijo Ren cerrando momentáneamente los ojos con pesadez- Así que después de mucho pensar, llegué a la otra conclusión: Si no podía unirme, entonces destruiría tu imagen y me ganaría ese anillo por otros métodos.

- ¿Y ese es tu objetivo?.¿Ingresar en la organización? -preguntó Itachi.

- No, llegué a la conclusión de que estar bajo las órdenes del hombre que permitió el asesinato de uno de sus hombres no me parecía buena idea. Además yo quería tener el poder suficiente para que todo el mundo me temiese y entrar ahí significaría que el jefe de esa organización estaría por encima de mí. Así que unirme para quedarme pasaba a ser algo a lo que no aspiraba...

- ¿Entonces? -preguntó Itachi

- Decidí el mejor plan que se me podía ocurrir y es todo gracias a mi padre -dijo Ren dibujando una mueca en su rostro- Ahora solo puedo paralizarte a ti, pero cuando te mate tendré el poder para paralizar a otro portador... y así hasta que llegue el momento en que podré paralizar hasta al mismísimo jefe de Akatsuki.

- Así que tu objetivo es hacerte con la organización entera... -murmuró Itachi pensativamente.

- La organización que mató a mi padre no me interesa ahora para nada -dijo Ren tranquilamente- Si ellos mataron a mi padre, y después además me privaron del privilegio de poder formar parte de ellos, ahora lo único que puedo hacer por ellos es librar al mundo de su existencia. Yo formaré una nueva organización que será más temida que Akatsuki y para que eso se lleve a cabo Akatsuki debe desaparecer.

- Tus ideales se han torcido -dijo Itachi mirando con seriedad al castaño- Ya no solo ansías con vengar la muerte de tu padre sino que ansías con un poder que no deberías querer.

- Tú no eres quien para decirme que debo o no debo querer -dijo Ren frunciendo su rostro en una mueca de molestia- Una vez tras otra has ido traicionando las ilusiones de los que te rodeaban. Has herido a los que más querías... Has herido a otros tantos que ni siquiera conocías... ¿Y tú quieres darme una lección sobre que se debe o no debe querer?

- A ver si me entiendes, realmente me importa poco lo que tú decidas hacer con tu vida -dijo Itachi despreocupadamente- Lo que me sabe un poco mal es que hayas desperdiciado la oportunidad que te dio tu padre.

- ¡Ja!.¿De qué estás hablando Itachi-kun? -dijo irónicamente el que se nombraba a sí mismo el Descastado escarlata- No pienses que podrás confundir mi mente, mis ideas están muy claras, he tenido tiempo para reflexionar en ellas.

- Quizás demasiado tiempo... -murmuró Itachi en voz baja.

El silencio se hizo en el ambiente, Zenki miraba tenso a los dos que hasta hacía un momento habían estado tan entretenidos en su conversación que ni siquiera habían recordado que él estaba allí todo el rato. Perezosamente, el castaño se llevó la mano a los cabellos removiéndoselos con parsimonia, después se pasó la mano por el rostro, se rascó el cuello y posteriormente se tocó la muñeca izquierda.

- ¿Empezamos? -preguntó sonriendo de nuevo el castaño.

No muy lejos de allí, Kakashi había llegado a la central de policía del lugar. Todos parecían estar muy atareados con la aparición de aquel último cadáver. Nadie sabía quien era Itachi Uchiha, todos intentaban averiguar si podía ser aquel el nombre del cadáver que estaba prácticamente irreconocible. Estuvo un rato observando el devenir de la gente, hasta que por fin alguien reparó en su presencia. Un joven muchacho de pelo negro corto y mirada jovial que se acercó a él con la pregunta escrita en su rostro.

- ¿Qué desea señor? Como ve estamos muy ocupados... -empezó el joven amablemente.

- Ah, yo he venido a enterarme un poco de la situación. Soy un jounin de Konoha que ha estado aquí de misión y por casualidad me he enterado de que últimamente parecen tener problemas -dijo Kakashi sonriendo amablemente- He venido a ver si podía prestar algo de ayuda y sino para poder contarle la situación a la Hokage y que ella mandase a alguien a intentar clamar la situación.

- Oh, es muy amable por su parte shinobi-san -dijo el chico aún más contento que antes y empezó a caminar guiando a Kakashi- Verá, últimamente tenemos problemas... Hay un asesino suelto por el pueblo que está terminando con las vidas de nuestros habitantes indiscriminadamente.

- ¿No sigue ningún patrón ni nada por el estilo? -preguntó Kakashi

- En cuanto a objetivos no, ha matado a mujeres y hombres sin diferencia alguna -dijo el hombre con gesto grave- Pero un patrón que no ha variado casi nada es el de los asesinatos.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? -preguntó Kakashi arqueando una ceja y llegando junto al hombre a un gran archivador del cual gente sacaba y metía papeles.

- Desde que empezó hay una cosa que siempre se ha repetido. El caso es que el asesino siempre graba en la víctima el kanji de la palabra Escarlata. No sabemos porqué lo hace -dijo el hombre sacando una carpeta- pero es algo que siempre se repite. Esta es una foto del primer asesinato y así hasta la última que verá que es la del penúltimo caso.

Kakashi fue viendo las fotos una detrás de la otra, observando como el hombre decía la verdad, no tenía compasión de nadie, mataba hombres y mujeres por igual. Lo que sí que parecía haber aumentado era la brutalidad de sus actos. En cada asesinato se observaban heridas más brutales en los cadáveres, cosa que no alegraba la vista en ningún sentido. Después estaba efectivamente el kanji escarlata escrito por doquier. A medida que avanzaban los siniestros el kanji aparecía más veces y escrito más salvajemente. Quizás quien estaba perpetrando los asesinatos se estaba volviendo demente por momentos, cosa que no sería rara juzgando por las imágenes.

De repente el peligrís sintió un escalofrío, al ver la última foto que fue el penúltimo caso, era como un mal presentimiento. Algo que le era familiar en aquellas fotos y que no sabía que era.

- ¿Y la foto del último caso? -preguntó Kakashi, intentando pensar a qué se debía aquel mal presentimiento.

- Estaba trabajando con ella ahora, este caso ha tenido un elemento que nos ha hecho avanzar en cierto modo -dijo el hombre acercándose a una mesa y cogiendo una fotografía de ella- Aunque seguimos sin saber a quien pertenece ese nombre, en nuestro registro civil no sale nada...

Cuando cogió la fotografía se quedó paralizado viendo la imagen, el asesinato perpetrado aún con más brutalidad, la persona estaba prácticamente irreconocible, el kanji escarlata estaba por todas partes y en el suelo, escrito en sangre con un estilo escalofriante, se encontraba escrito el nombre "Itachi Uchiha" ¿Itachi Uchiha?.¿Qué hacía él en Shien?.¿Era él y la organización a la que pertenecía quien estaba perpetrando esos asesinatos a sangre fría? Algo le decía que podía ser así, que aquel modus operandi lo podían seguir Akatsuki. Entonces le vino a la mente, como una gota de agua fría... El Uchiha andando por la calle suelto, la misma organización podía estar por el lugar...

- Itachi Uchiha... -murmuró casi sin aliento Kakashi y de repente chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación- ¡Naruto!

El jounin empezó a dirigirse a la salida perseguido de cerca por el hombre que no cesaba de preguntarle que le ocurría. Debía darse prisa, si por un casual encontraban a Naruto, bien sabe dios que le podrían hacer, sobretodo si eran ellos los que asesinaban sin piedad en Shien.

Para sorpresa de Ren, el moreno empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia, cosa que lo descolocó bastante. Hasta Zenki se desorientó en aquel momento, no entendía que demonios le pasaba al Uchiha poniéndose a reír de repente en medio de aquella situación. El moreno recuperó la compostura y aún risueño miró superiormente a Ren.

- No pensaba que fueses a dejármelo ver tan fácilmente -dijo Itachi con superioridad.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando maldito? -preguntó Ren con odio, no soportaba que él, el que le arrebató todo (poder, familia y puesto), se riese de él de aquella manera

- De la manera en la que me paralizas... Ahora sé que has de hacer para lograr que resulte. Nunca pensé que lo descubriría tan fácilmente -dijo Itachi.

- Nunca lo escondí -dijo bravamente Ren- Si quieres además puedo contártelo, la manera en que llegaré al éxito. No me hace falta escondértelo.

- ¿Acaso eso es una buena idea? -preguntó con sorna el Uchiha.

- No pasará nada, tengo el éxito más que asegurado, Itachi-kun -dijo sonriente el Descastado.

Silenciosamente pero con decisión un imponente grupo de ocho personas avanzaban por los bosques, hacían que el ambiente se hiciese irrespirable de lo abrumador de su poder. Los ocho Akatsuki avanzaban sin demorarse hacia Shien, donde el último de sus miembros estaba tratando con un tema que suponía problemas para ellos. Aquel al que una vez habían dejado escapar... Aquello había sido mayoritariamente un gran error, Boss estaba muy enfadado y con tal de hacerle pagar aquello a Seiji permitió aquel último favor al que había sido un Akatsuki como ellos durante mucho tiempo. Mientras seguían avanzando las hojas parecían temblar a su paso y los animales se quedaban quietos con tal de no ser vistos por miedo a ser atacados. La visión que se podía tener era la de ocho personas superiores en todos los sentidos a las que era mejor evitar.

- Es ese collar que llevas puesto en el cuello lo que te lo permite realizar¿verdad? -preguntó Itachi con media sonrisa

- Así es, lo hizo mi padre manualmente. Por sus manos habían pasado todos los anillos y como él era un rehén pensó que en algún momento podrían intentar poner a su familia como un bonito cebo para que realizase ciertas acciones que nunca se plantearía hacer. -empezó Ren- Así que cuando los anillos fueron pasando por su manos los fue retocando. Introdujo un dispositivo creado con ninjutsu, este necesitaba una fuente para activarse y ese es el chakra de nuestra familia, el chakra de nuestra sangre. Además fue ideado de manera que el proceso de paralización se pudiese hacer secuencialmente. Sería demasiado raro si de repente todos los miembros de Akatsuki se sintiesen paralizados, ya me entiendes.

- Claro, sería muy extraño que de un día para otro mientras Akatsuki luchen se sienten paralizados a la vez que otros que estaban haciendo otras cosas también -dijo Itachi.

- Por eso mismo, con este collar activo el sistema y por el anillo que empieza es por el tuyo Itachi-kun, cosa que me viene realmente bien teniendo en cuenta que a quien más deseo matar ahora mismo es a ti. Cuando tú mueras, ese anillo emitirá una señal que activará el mecanismo de otro anillo y así uno tras otros hasta que solo quede el boss.

- Sabes que si me quito el anillo, el problema para mí se ha terminado -dijo Itachi tranquilamente.

- Y tú sabes que quitarse ese anillo te supondrá un gran problema cuando tus amiguitos estén aquí. Quitarse el anillo en una lucha como esta es casi como declarar que eres un traidor. -dijo sonriendo como un maniático.

Sin ganas de hablar ya más, el Descastado se lanzó a atacar a Itachi, que comprobó como los calambres habían vuelto. Pero lo malo de todo aquello era que Ren tenía razón, que si se quitaba el anillo para luchar y llegaban los demás miembros todos pensarían que aquello corroboraba su traición. Aquello era peor que estar de pie encima de la túnica y llevar en la frente una bandana de Konoha. Así que la única opción que le quedaba al Uchiha era reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para aguantar hasta que llegasen sus compañeros. Entonces lo solucionaría todo. Recibió un puñetazo en la cara que lo despidió contra la pared de una casa, aquello alertó al dueño, que se asomó levemente a mirar. Itachi lo miró haciendo que el hombre sintiese algo de miedo, y el moreno, viendo como el hombre seguía en su intento de adivinar que se cocía en el exterior seguía allí asomado.

- Si no quiere morir será mejor que se meta dentro de casa -dijo Itachi seriamente haciendo que el hombre, rápidamente, se metiese en el interior de la casa y cerrase la puerta con todos los cerrojos que pudo.

- Vaya, no pensaba que te preocupases por alguien que no fueses tú. -dijo con ironía el descastado.

- No es eso -dijo Itachi levantándose del suelo y limpiándose la sangre de la comisura del labio- Es que no me gusta preocuparme por alguien como tú.

- Vaaya... ¡Nos ha salido gracioso el niño hoy! -gritó con ira el descastado volviendo al ataque.

Esquivaba los que podía, otros tantos los recibía... Mierda¿cuánto más iban a tardar los demás en llegar? Quería por fin arreglar este asunto, ahora ya le importaba bien poco el castaño. Era su orgullo lo que estaba quedando por los suelos, y aquello le empezaba a irritar en sobremanera.

- Nunca me ganarás Itachi -dijo el hombre gritando como un poseso mientras seguía atacando- Con el poder de mi padre soy superior a ti, soy superior a todos tus estúpidos compañeros... ¡yo os derrotaré a todos y organizaré mi propio reinado! Ya verás, desde el infierno tú y tus amiguitos os arrepentiréis de haber intentando poneros en mi contra.

Mientras, por las calles seguía corriendo Kakashi, buscando al rubio... pero por más que buscaba no lo encontraba. En una de las calles se encontró a dos personas que conocía.

- ¡Sasuke, Sakura! -gritó mientras se acercaba a ellos, que lo miraban interrogantes.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Kakashi-sensei? -preguntó Sasuke, extrañado por la urgencia que su profesor tenía.

- ¿Habéis visto a Naruto? -preguntó Kakashi, sin responder la pregunta de Sasuke.

- No, él se ha ido a buscar ramen desde un principio, ya sabe, ha sido el primero en irse a dar una vuelta.

- ¿Porqué busca a Naruto con tanta urgencia? -preguntó de nuevo Sasuke.

- Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones -dijo Kakashi mirando alrededor buscando la cabellera rubia- Naruto está en peligro aquí, tenemos que encontrarle antes que le hagan algo o se lo lleven.

Forzando sus movimientos al máximo, el moreno se puso detrás de Ren y le quitó la espada intentando atacar con ella. Pero el sobreesfuerzo hizo que sus acciones se viesen mermadas hasta límites insospechados cosa que aprovechó el castaño para golpear repetidamente al moreno y herirle en el brazo con la katana.

Otra ofensiva por parte del castaño que Itachi intentó esquivar como podía y en ocasiones, cuando los huecos en la defensa eran grandes intentaba atacar, habiéndolo logrado un total de dos veces. Aquello pareció irritar aún más al castaño, que golpeó en el estómago al moreno despidiéndolo contra lo que quedaba del monumento central de la plazoleta, que acabó por romperse, levantando una gran polvareda.

- ¡Itachi-san! -gritó sorprendido Zenki.

Pero aquello fue lo único que dijo en toda la lucha, porque entonces lo notó, una presión que superaba lo normal. Temblaba involuntariamente, sentía el temor por todo su cuerpo. El castaño también notó aquella presión, pero a diferencia de Zenki él no temblaba. Los dos levantaron la vista para ver que en los tejados se erguían ocho figuras imponentes que refulgían con la luz de la luna.

- Parece que acaba de llegar toda la comparsa del circo -dijo con media mueca Ren.

- Boss, yeah -dijo Deidara interrumpiendo a boss que parecía tener intenciones de bajar- He establecido el genjutsu que me pidió. Toda la gente de los edificios ahora dormirá y los que intenten entrar en el área se quedarán dormidos.

- Bien, así no habrán testigos. -dijo Boss recuperando la calma.

Kisame, que también estaba en los tejados, bajó hasta donde la humareda de polvo se estaba disipando.

- Veo que ha estado esperando pacientemente hasta que llegásemos Itachi-san -dijo Kisame con cierta sorna

- Habéis tardado mucho -dijo aún en el suelo y con la cabeza baja Itachi.

- Es que había mucho tráfico para venir hasta aquí -dijo Kisame con el mismo tono.

Itachi se levantó del suelo y con sangre en el rostro miró heladamente a Kisame, el cual casi sintió escalofríos. Hacía tiempo que no veía aquella mirada en el moreno y que se las dirigiese hasta a él... Aquello si que hacía tiempo que no lo veía.

- Haa -exclamó Kisame con sorpresa y seguidamente miró al Descastado- Debes ser muy valiente o muy necio para haber hecho esto, Itachi-san está que trina.

- Cierra el pico Kisame -dijo Itachi incorporándose muy serio- Apártate del medio pescado.

- No hay motivo para insultar, Itachi-san -dijo Kisame apartándose del camino de Itachi.

- ¿Y ahora qué Itachi-kun? -dijo el Descastado cruzándose momentáneamente de brazos- ¿Pedirás ayuda a tus amiguitos?

- Para encargarme de ti, no necesito ninguna ayuda -dijo con desprecio Itachi- Lo único que necesito es deshacerme de este anillo.

- No te lo quitarás, todos tus compañeros observan esta lucha. ¿Lo harás demostrando que poco te importa la organización? -dijo con sorna el Descastado

El moreno se quedó momentáneamente en silencio, y el castaño dibujó una sonrisa. Pero de repente, para sorpresa de éste, Itachi se quitó el anillo del dedo y lo tiró hacia atrás donde estaba Kisame, que lo cogió.

- Al menos podrías avisarme cuando vayas a tirarme algo -dijo Kisame frunciendo el ceño.

- Juju¿y ahora que harás Ren-chan? -dijo Itachi superiormente- ¿Cómo piensas ganarme ahora que tu estúpido dispositivo creado por tu padre no funciona?

Chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación, pero no le dio tiempo a pensar mucho más porque Itachi empezó a atacarle ahora a la velocidad que él solía usar. Intentar esquivar alguno de los ataques del moreno se hacía prácticamente imposible. Ahí estaba, ese era el poder que había substituido al de su padre y aquello le hacía rabiar. Hasta él se daba cuenta que con aquel nivel no podría superar a Itachi y así mucho menos derrotar a toda la organización. Siempre tenía que romper todos sus sueños, ideales... ¡Lo odiaba sin límites!

- Boss, siento interrumpirle cuando está viendo el trabajo de Itachi pero... -dijo Deidara captando la atención del Boss- Alguien ha entrado en la barrera.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó el Boss ahora dejando de mirar el combate- ¿Cómo es eso posible¿No dijiste que nadie podría cruzar la barrera sin quedarse instantáneamente dormido?

- Eso mismo pensaba yo -dijo Deidara frunciendo el ceño- Pero lo que es verdad es que noto como alguien se acerca. Parece que tiene un chakra especial y por eso ha podido aguantar.

- Itachi, termina pronto, alguien se acerca a pesar de nuestras medidas -gritó el Boss.

Ren también escuchó aquello, alguien se acercaba y se suponía que nadie podía haberse acercado a ellos... Corrió hacia donde él mismo notaba la presencia del alguien, usando también el chakra para así coger más velocidad. Itachi chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación y corrió detrás de él.

Mientras, el rubio más escandaloso de Konoha caminaba por la solitaria calle, no sabía donde había ido a parar la gente, sabía que era algo tarde pero no tanto como para que no hubiese ni un alma. De repente notó algo que ya había sentido hacía pocos días, una presencia que se acercaba y entonces lo vio. Un hombre castaño al que ya había visto con anterioridad venía corriendo en la dirección en la que se encontraba y al verlo, el castaño sonrió plenamente y aún acelerando más se puso al lado de Naruto y posó la katana en su cuello haciendo que Naruto quedase preso. Itachi llegó y lo que vio no lo dejó contento, Ren atrapando al chico Kyuubi... ¿qué hacía él aquí?

- ¿Ahora qué harás Itachi-kun? -dijo el Descastado sonriendo.

- Te dije que no tocases al chico, que es un objetivo de la organización -dijo Itachi con la misma mirada helada.

- ¿Y como piensas hacerme algo sin que antes mate al chico? -dijo con una sonrisa desencajada el castaño.

Itachi de repente desapareció de la vista del castaño y de Naruto, y sin darse cuenta reapareció delante de ellos y le propinó un puñetazo al castaño despidiéndolo unos metros más allá. Naruto miraba tenso al Uchiha, que parecía más enfadado que nunca y se giró para mirar al otro hombre. Se levantó del suelo respirando agitadamente, después de los otros golpes recibidos aquel estaba pasándole factura. Itachi avanzó hasta donde estaba y de repente el castaño, usando el poco charka que le quedaba, desapareció de la vista del moreno y se plantó delante del rubio que miraba la escena sorprendido.

- ¡Ahora morirás, niño! -gritó el Descastado levantando un kunai con ira.

Naruto tragaba saliva mientras miraba como aquel kunai empezaba a dirigirse hacia él, pero no llegó a tocarle cuando de repente una espada atravesó al descastado, haciéndole sangrar abundantemente. La espada se desclavó y el cuerpo cayó al suelo inerte, mientras Naruto observaba la escena que ahora se le plantaba delante con angustia. Itachi, con el pelo que prácticamente le tapaba los ojos, miraba con frío odio al ahora muerto, el rostro medio manchado de sangre y la espada perlada en sangre en su mano. El Uchiha se agachó y arrancó el collar del cuello, destrozándolo con la fuerza de sus puños.

Pero la presión que sentía el rubio no disminuyó sino que aumentó, miró a los techos de los edificios de los alrededores y observó con pánico como unas figuras altivas se dibujaban, todos ellos vestían la túnica de Akatsuki... Todos eran miembros de la organización que lo perseguían, todos estaban allí... Todos aquellos que querían capturarlo... Tragó saliva con miedo.

- ¿Este chico? -preguntó el líder secamente, desde las alturas.

- El jinchuuriki del Kyuubi... Que sepas que nosotros no hemos tenido nada que ver con estos asesinatos, Naruto-kun -dijo Itachi ahora tranquilamente- Ese hombre es el responsable de todo. Quiero que le comuniques eso a Kakashi-san que seguro que está por aquí contigo.

- ¿P-porqué me decís a mí eso? -se atrevió a preguntar Naruto.

- Nosotros no matamos sin objetivo alguno como ha hecho ese hombre -habló la profunda voz del Boss llamando la atención del rubio- Nuestros objetivos están bien definidos y si tuviésemos algún motivo para haber matado a esas personas nunca hubiésemos puesto pistas que después de investigación hubiese dado a entender que éramos nosotros. Nos gusta la discreción.

Itachi limpió la espada y la clavó en el suelo al lado del cadáver de Ren, seguidamente subió hasta donde estaban sus compañeros cosa que hizo que Naruto pusiese una cara entre el alivio y el desconcierto.

- Por hoy te dejamos libre, Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi... Pero no pienses que por esto ya estás salvado. En un tiempo volveremos a por ti y nos haremos con nuestro trofeo -dijo el Boss- Tenlo por seguro porque...

- Nosotros tenemos el respaldo de los dioses y no nos vencerás -dijeron todos a coro y seguidamente desaparecieron de la vista de Naruto.

Sentir que la presión había desaparecido hizo que el Uzumaki se sintiese débil por momentos, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Respiró agitadamente... aquella vez había tenido mucha suerte. Si hubiese estado entre los planes de Akatsuki, aquella vez no habría salido indemne como cuando estuvo con Jiraiya en aquel pueblo.

- ¡Naruto! -gritó la voz de Kakashi mientras el hombre se acercaba a su alumno- ¿Estás bien?.¿Te han hecho algo?

Naruto negó débilmente con la cabeza mientras aún seguía mirando donde segundos antes habían estado los nueve Akatsuki de pie, imponentes. Ahora Sakura y Sasuke habían llegado a la escena donde Naruto parecía mirar algo que ahora ya no estaba, y en el suelo había un hombre muerto.

- S-sensei... Ese hombre ha sido el asesino de las personas de Shien -dijo Naruto aún tembloroso.

- ¿Ese hombre? -preguntó Kakashi confuso- ¿No eran los Akatsuki?

- No lo hicieron. Ese hombre... es el que os dije que perseguía al hermano de Sasuke en el bosque... Supongo que intentaba dañar el nombre de la organización... -dijo Naruto- El caso es que lo sé, me lo han dicho.

- ¿Qué te lo han dicho?.¿Ellos habían instalado el genjutsu que nos impedía acercarnos? -preguntó Kakashi de nuevo- ¿Itachi y Kisame?

- N-no... -dijo Naruto mirando de nuevo hacia los tejados, recordando- Hoy estaban aquí nueve...

El caso de asesinatos de Shien quedó en manos de Ren Kazutaka, los motivos para aquello nunca se especificaron, lo que se redujo a un caso de demencia. Por otra parte aquello era en parte cierto, la mente de aquel que en un día se había llamado a sí mismo el Descastado Escarlata ya no era la misma que había sido en un día. La aparición del nombre de Itachi en la escena del crimen fue considerado algo sin sentido provocado por la locura de la mente del hombre y lo mismo para el kanji de Escarlata.

Pero aquel caso no pasó desapercibido para las organizaciones criminales que sabían de la existencia de Akatsuki. Aquello les demostró que lo que otras organizaciones prudentes que conocían al grupo decían era verdad.

Akatsuki era un grupo envuelto en misterio con un poder demasiado real.

"**_Nosotros tenemos el respaldo de los dioses y no nos vencerás"_**

_**DESCASTADO ESCARLATA: FIN**_

__

* * *

__

**Se acabó lo que se daba, Descastado escarlata ha llegado a su fin. Me ha gustado mucho escribir este fanfic, hacer que Itachi sea el protagonista, aunque me haya dado cuenta que eso supone la dificultad de que Itachi no habla demasiado. También inventándome entresijos de la organización aunque después no sean ciertos. Lo que me ha dado pena es que no ha recibido demasiados review, la gente ha ido desapareciendo a medida que el fanfic ha ido avanzando, pero bueno... Me alegra que al menos algunos hayáis seguido el fanfic hasta el final. **

**Espero que este último capítulo os haya gustado, que si alguna vez veis un fic mío lo abráis y leáis. Porque eso significará ya mucho para mí :) Después de este vendrá otro fic escribiré más (algunos ya los tengo empezados), así que si os vuelvo a ver me hará ilusión.**

**Tengo pensado en un futuro hacer otro fanfic con, esta vez, Akatsukis como protagonistas. Pero bueno en un futuro xD**

**Paso a comentar los 3 reviews del capítulo pasado.**

_Lovechii, _**me alegra que te gustase el de la historia del descastado, pasado de Itachi y me alegra que te viciase :) aunque siempre te cuesta empezar a leer -.- eres un desastre... Espero que te gustase el final :3**

_Lucimanga, _**Ahora ya sabrás como fue la lucha, aunque estaba claro, no:3 XD Que sepas que, que te leas todos mis fanfics y dejes review significa mucho para mi nn Me animan como escritora ante el panorama que tengo xD Gracias, espero que te gustase.**

_Juegui, _**jajaja, ha ocupado menos... es posible XDDDD No le pasa nada, es Itachi :3 xDD No es ninguna trampa, nop... En Akatsuki la confianza es variable XD Espero que no te decepcione el final.**

**Y ya está... Me despido de todos por este fic, nos vemos en otro.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejasteis un review, aunque fuese una sola vez, **Estratonesis, lovechii, Kisame Hoshigaki, Shaman, Uchiha Kurama, Tensai Seko, Anzu Zoldik, Juegui, Sichiyosei, Akari y Isilwen.

**Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, por reaccionar delante de lo que ocurría en el fic... En resumen:**

**Dômo arigatô :)**

**Bye bye!!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba.**

**(;-; Me siento nostálgica escribiendo esto ya...)**


End file.
